<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delinquent by CayStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144009">Delinquent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayStar/pseuds/CayStar'>CayStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayStar/pseuds/CayStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "Don't start, Charlie. He's not a lost little puppy. This kid is every bit as bad as his dad was at his age. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Lahote/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Originally published on ff.net 9/10/2014, completed 12/21/2020</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <em><strong>AN:</strong> Just a note, this is starting about ten years </em>
        <em>before Bella moves back. I'm not using years because I don't go based on the Twilight timeline, and I don't feel like figuring out when everything is. Time will move along through the chapters, and you'll just have to follow along based on Paul and Bella's ages.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Also, there will be quite a bit of angsty stuff and some possible trigger warnings including child abuse, drug abuse, pretty much anything shitty you can think of. Paul is damaged, to say the least. We'll try to fix that as we go along ;)</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~</em>
      </p><p>
        <strong>
          <em>~Delinquent~</em>
        </strong>
      </p><p>
        <em>~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
      </p><p>
        <em>January</em>
      </p><p><strong>Charlie POV</strong><br/>
"Swan, I need you to head out to La Push. You've got friends down there, right?" Chief Cope didn't give me a chance to answer before he continued my orders. "There's a domestic disturbance call out on Fisher Road."</p><p>I stood there another minute, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on. I'd been with the force for nearly seven years, and never once had we been called out to the reservation. Billy's dad was the chief until he died late last year, and he wasn't too keen on letting the pale faces have any say over his land.</p><p>"Swan? You good?" I felt my face heat up when the chief looked to see why I hadn't answered him yet. Some of the older officers were trying to hide their laughter, and I knew I'd hear about this later.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I'm going," I answered as I checked my gun and pulled on my jacket. "Mark, you coming?"</p><p>We walked quickly to the car, with the ever-present rain pouring down around us. It never bothered me too much, but when I needed to get somewhere quickly, I did occasionally curse the weather.</p><p>I knew immediately who was involved when we reached the address in question. Billy had told me that Tommy Lahote was back in town, and he hadn't changed a bit since high school, except maybe to get even meaner. I knew Chief Black had ordered him away when he got some girl from the Lower Elwah tribe pregnant, but he must have heard of Will's passing and decided his exile was over.</p><p>A small crowd had gathered outside the house that was little more than a run-down shack at the edge of the woods. I nodded in greeting to those I knew, and met Billy, Harry, and Quil on the front porch.</p><p>Quil was sitting against the steps, and when I got closer I could see a line of blood running down his face from a deep gash above his left eyebrow. That stopped me for a minute—Quil was roughly the size of a large bear, and I didn't see how weaselly little Tommy Lahote could have gotten the jump on one of my best friends.</p><p>I shook hands with Harry and looked at Quil in question. Billy snorted and shook his head. "The bastard met him at the door with the butt of his shotgun. Knocked the big lug out cold. That's when we decided to call you in." Billy switched to his more formal tone to continue, "You can take him in if you want. He needs to be taken down a peg or two."</p><p>I nodded, already feeling the changes my best friend was bringing to his tribe now that he was acting Chief. All my life his dad had been Chief Black—it was strange to think of Billy that way now.</p><p>Motioning the guys back, I waved Mark over to cover the window and raised my gun as I pounded on the door. "This is the police! Open up!" I shouted, doubting if the couple inside could even hear me over the shouting and crashes of things being thrown around.</p><p>I held my ground when the door was flung open, and managed not to roll my eyes when I got my first look at Thomas Lahote in almost eight years. "Well, if it ain't the three stooges' little white lap dog. This ain't your jurisdiction, Charlie."</p><p>He wasn't holding the shotgun, but I wasn't dropping my guard either. Mark had his eyes trained on someone or something else from his vantage point, and he hadn't lowered his gun at all. I looked at the man before me, a bit surprised to see him looking so much older than I knew him to be.</p><p>Tommy was tall, but still shorter than Billy and me, and much smaller than big Quil. He was always thin and wiry, but now he seemed almost emaciated. His filthy wife-beater hung loosely from his small frame, and his faded jeans were loose and barely holding onto his hips. Fresh track marks on his arms answered several questions, but brought up several more.</p><p>"Actually, I think you know my best friend, Chief Black. He asked us to come down here after you assaulted the son of a tribal elder," I said, pointing vaguely in the direction they had hauled Quil. Tommy's eyes narrowed at my subtle reminder that he was not in any way connected to the Council, and those he deemed "royalty."</p><p>"Yeah, that dumb oaf broke into my house," he sneered, his formerly white smile now yellowed and gapped. "I'm just defending my land."</p><p>With the threat of authority, Tommy had deflated almost immediately. I didn't hear any more sounds from inside the house, but I didn't know anything about the woman he'd brought home either. I wasn't going to drop my guard.</p><p>"Well, we've had complaints from your neighbors that your little disagreement with your wife is disturbing the peace," I told him, not taking my eyes off him as I nodded my head toward the crowd in the street. "They don't appreciate that too much around here."</p><p>Tommy glanced back and I tensed as a figure slowly picked itself up off the floor, stumbling around dazed for a bit. He laughed a bit as he looked back at me. "That bitch ain't my wife—she's just a dumb whore with an even dumber son."</p><p>I holstered my gun as the woman flew toward him in a rage, knocking him back against the open door as she screeched and clawed at him with her nails. She was not a large woman by any means, but the force of her anger let her get some licks in before Mark and I managed to get between them.</p><p>I grew up fighting with Tommy Lahote from the time I could walk, but now I had police training and his weakened state on my side. He huffed and wheezed as he struggled in my hold, but there was no way he was getting away from me.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I think you two need some time to calm down. I'm taking you down to the station to cool off." Tommy didn't say a word as I turned him to face the house and read him his rights. I tightened the cuffs around his wrists, feeling a piece of my childhood slip away with the symbolic gesture. We had all grown up, but this time I was on the right side of the law, and Tommy was still the fucked-up delinquent he'd always been.</p><p>Mark was restraining the woman who continued to struggle long after I got Tommy into the back of the squad car. I wasn't sure what we would do if I had I take her in as well—we would need another car for sure.</p><p>Billy walked up just as Mark pulled a bag of white powder from the woman's pocket, and he hung his head in a combination of shame and resignation. He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded toward the girl. "We'll take her down to the council hall. There's a place she can dry out overnight. Let's go in and see what else we can find."</p><p>I told Mark to hand the woman over to Harry and Quil, since the tribe had its own system of justice when it came to drugs and substance abuse. He nodded and told me he would stay by the car with Tommy while I checked out the house.</p><p>Something was niggling in the back of my mind, and I couldn't remember what exactly was bothering me about the whole situation. There was something else I was forgetting.</p><p>The interior of the house held a stale, dank odor that was only overpowered by the scent of smoke and alcohol that seemed to rise from every surface. The front door led into the small living room, where only a ratty brown couch and a few stray boxes made up the sparse furnishings.</p><p>I kept one hand on my gun as I made my way to the kitchen, unable to keep my nose from wrinkling at the stench from the rotting garbage and unwashed dishes. They had only been here for a week at the most, and I couldn't understand how it was already so disgusting.</p><p>Syringes littered the surface of the table, and a metal spoon and lighter sat beside an upturned chair as if waiting for its former occupant to come back and pick them up again. Not on my watch.</p><p>A soft rattle from the back of the house had me pulling my gun and turning toward the hallway. There was nothing in the small bedroom but a bare mattress on the floor and a few more half-opened boxes. I left Billy going through the contents for more drug paraphernalia.</p><p>A glance at the tiny bathroom revealed nothing more than dirt and a few threadbare towels, but I tensed as I heard another shuffling sound from the doorway at the end of the hall.</p><p>Moving silently, I kept my gun trained on the door as I swiftly turned the handle and threw it open, all the breath leaving my body as I saw what—or <em>who</em>—was hiding in the small closet. That thing I couldn't remember came rushing back—eight years ago, knocked up—this had to be Tommy's son.</p><p>His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, his thin arms wrapped around his knobby knees. I holstered my gun and crouched down in front of him. "Son? Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" I spoke quietly, keeping my voice low and steady, but he flinched back in terror when I rested my hand on his bony shoulder.</p><p>A soft whimper bubbled up from his throat, and when he raised his head, his eyes were filled with tears. He pushed himself further back against the particle-board wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he babbled almost incoherently. "I'll be good. I'm sorry. Please don't take me to jail!"</p><p>I couldn't move as his words filtered in, and I took a minute to study the small form before me. He couldn't be a day over seven, and the tear tracks on his dirty cheeks made him look even younger. He brought one filthy little hand up to brush his hair back from his face, and I felt my rage start to boil over at the sight of the huge bruise on his forearm.</p><p>The boy froze, sitting unnaturally still, and I forced myself to try and relax. I pushed away the thoughts of what I would do to that worthless waste of space outside in my patrol car, and focused on the watery brown eyes looking up at me in fear.</p><p>Trying to calm myself, I thought immediately of another set of wide brown eyes, these set in a much paler face. My Bells. I couldn't hold back a smile as I thought of my little girl, or the pain that followed. I just sent her back to her mom last week, after having her with me for five days at Christmas. The time between visits seemed to stretch interminably, and her visits were always way too short.</p><p>Bella had just turned eight this past September, and she was nearly as skinny as this boy, though she was better fed and cared-for. I hoped Renee was taking care of her, at least. It's not like I had any way to tell when she wasn't with me.</p><p>Another sniffle from the boy in front of me brought my attention back to the closet. "Son? Can you come out now? I'm not gonna hurt you," I told him, trying to coax him from the hole he'd backed himself into. "My name's Charlie."</p><p>His answer was so soft—just a breath really—that I nearly missed it. "P-P-Paul."</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>January</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>"Hey there, Paul. Do you think you can come out of there and talk to me for a minute?" I kept my voice low and soothing, trying not to startle the skittish boy. "You're not in trouble, son."</p>
      <p>He had just started inching his way out of the closet when Billy walked up behind me and caught his attention. I watched the transformation on both their faces, completely shocked at what I was seeing.</p>
      <p>"Oh, there you are, Paul. I forgot you were here." The venom in Billy's voice was something I'd never heard before. He was talking down to this little boy like <em>he</em> was the drug addict and abuser. Paul was just a <em>child</em>!</p>
      <p>As if his words had flipped a switch, Paul straightened his back and clenched his hands at his side as he stood to his full height, unimpressive as it was in the face of two grown men. His soft lips twisted up in a cocky little smirk that reminded me of a younger Tommy—there was no doubt Paul was his son.</p>
      <p>"Billy?" I asked him, trying to voice my question without words. I didn't understand the situation <em>at all</em>. This boy was just about Jacob's age, and he clearly needed protection, not scorn from his tribe's chief.</p>
      <p>Billy glanced at me and rolled his eyes. "Don't start, Charlie. He's not a lost little puppy. This kid is every bit as bad as Tommy was at his age. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and all that."</p>
      <p>I shot Paul a look that clearly said <em>stay here</em>, and pulled Billy off to the side where I could still keep an eye on the boy. "What the hell is your problem, Billy? This boy is clearly being abused, and he probably has been his whole life! You should be his advocate, not his adversary!"</p>
      <p>Billy's lips thinned as he put on his 'chief face' and stared me down. "He's not a good kid, Charlie. He's only been here a week and he's already fought almost every kid at the elementary school. He gave Jake a black eye just two days ago!"</p>
      <p>I glanced back Paul, who was studying the wood floor as if it held all the secrets of the universe. I could almost <em>see </em>the chip on his shoulder as yet another authority figure wrote him off as a lost cause. He looked up and caught my eye, his glare clearly challenging me to wash my hands of him as well, but I couldn't do that.</p>
      <p>"He needs somewhere to go tonight, Billy. Do you want me to take him back to the station or are you gonna place him with a home here?" I knew he wouldn't be happy with me challenging him on this, but CPS cases were extremely touchy around here. We technically had no jurisdiction, and a child could only be removed from the rez after a lengthy investigation if the council didn't cooperate.</p>
      <p>Billy sighed, knowing he had to comply. "No, I'll find somewhere for him to go. Can't be a family with small kids, but we need to keep him in La Push until his membership goes through."</p>
      <p>That surprised me. I couldn't help but wonder what made Tommy decide to bring his boy home <em>now</em>, or why Billy was determined to add him to the tribe when he clearly despised the kid. I'm sure he would tell me it was more of their secret tribal business that I couldn't know about. He was so full of shit sometimes.</p>
      <p>Walking back to the closet, I knelt in front of Paul once more. "Do you have any clothes to pack, son? You'll have to stay somewhere else tonight. Your parents need some time to cool off."</p>
      <p>Paul shrugged one shoulder and frowned, pointing to a pile of material in the corner where he was hiding. As I looked closer I realized there was a folded up blanket, and several pairs of jeans and shirts stacked neatly next to the wall. I felt nauseous as I realized that this tiny closet was serving as the boy's bedroom.</p>
      <p>As if reading my thoughts, Paul lifted his chin in defiance, challenging me to disparage the arrangement. I just shook my head and reached for the pillowcase, slipping the few sets of clothes into it and tying with a loose knot.</p>
      <p>Paul sat down to pull on a beat-up pair of sneakers that looked about a size too big for him and had definitely seen better days. I made a mental note to ask around for some new things for the kid to wear. I knew how cruel kids could be to those who weren't as fortunate.</p>
      <p>Once he was packed up, I held my hand out, wondering if Paul would take it. He looked suspicious, and in the end he just couldn't bring himself to trust me with physical contact. That small act of defiance nearly broke my heart. I couldn't imagine all the things he'd been through in his short life.</p>
      <p>Walking into the small bathroom, I dug around until I found a fairly clean washrag and a small sliver of soap. I turned on the water in the sink and wet the cloth, bringing it over to kneel down in front of Paul once more.</p>
      <p>I reached forward, waiting to see if he would let me touch him this time, and he gave me a brief nod before assuming his stoic, completely still pose. I carefully wiped the remaining tears from his face, along with the dirt and grime. He flinched away when I reached for his arms, so I indicated that he should go in the bathroom and wash his hands on his own.</p>
      <p>When he came back out, his hair was damp and smoothed back behind his ears like he made some attempt to fix it in the dingy bathroom mirror. I bit back a smile at the clear sign that deep down he wanted to please others and be accepted, no matter what he projected to the outside world.</p>
      <p>Billy was just hanging up the phone in the kitchen when we came back in and I looked at him expectantly. "I called Old Quil and he said Miss Molly would love to have Paul stay with them for the time being," he stated lowly. "I'm sure Quil will just <em>love</em> that."</p>
      <p>I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at that observation. My aunt and uncle lived in a small house just behind their son and daughter-in-law. Three Quils in less than a quarter of an acre made for an interesting family dynamic.</p>
      <p>Walking outside, I realized I didn't want to leave Paul alone with Billy just yet, so I asked Mark to drive Tommy into town and come back for me once he was booked. I knew I could stay with one of my friends until he got back.</p>
      <p>The crowd had dispersed by the time we came out the front door, and we moved silently to Billy's truck to load up and head out. I opened the door for Paul, only to look down and see him absolutely trembling with fear as he stood at my side.</p>
      <p>"Paul?" I called softly, waiting for him to look up before i continued. "I want you to know you can always talk to me, okay? I'm on your side, no matter what. I know you could probably use a friend, since you're pretty new around here and all."</p>
      <p>Those haunted eyes stared up at me as if weighing my measure, and he relaxed a bit as he finally nodded. I helped him up into the truck and noticed that he sat considerably closer to me than he did to Billy.</p>
      <p>The ride to the Ateara's house was short and tense, but my aunt Molly was waiting under the porch light with a familiar smile that reminded me so much of my dad. Uncle Quil stood off to the side, a smaller, older version of his son, and stared at Paul with an unreadable expression.</p>
      <p>After climbing out of the truck, I saw that Paul's face had slipped back into the mask he used with Billy, and I sighed in frustration. Was I the only one who could see this kid for the damaged little soul that he truly was? Why could no one else see the pain he was covering up?</p>
      <p>Paul walked slowly behind me as I strode up the steps to hug my favorite auntie. I kissed her cheek and leaned closer to whisper, "He needs some love, Aunt Moll, just try to get through to him, okay?"</p>
      <p>She hugged me tighter and then pulled back to look me in the face. "I will, Charlie. I promise."</p>
      <p>With her words, I felt a burden lift. If there was one thing we Swans were known for it was our word. We didn't make promises we couldn't keep.</p>
      <p>I turned to Paul and squatted down in front of him. "Okay, Paul. This beautiful lady is my favorite aunt Molly. She will take good care of you, and I need you to be a good boy for her, can you do that?"</p>
      <p>He stared at me with a solemn look on his exhausted little face. I didn't think I was imagining the glint of betrayal in his eyes, but there was just no way I could take him home with me. I wasn't qualified, and I didn't have another adult in the house to watch over him when I was at work.</p>
      <p>Molly stood to the side, leaving the doorway open to let Paul come through, and he walked in without a single word. I hoped this was the best place for him, but I didn't know of anywhere else to take him.</p>
      <p>Old Quil may have been my uncle by marriage, but he was still one of the scariest men I'd ever met. He could stand there and stare at you, making you want to confess your deepest sins and beg for forgiveness—a handy skill to have when big Quil was your son.</p>
      <p>"Charles." He stated my name as if it held great meaning, giving me his patented stare. "Joy and Quil won't be happy about this. The boy has not exactly been making friends at school."</p>
      <p>I literally had to bite my tongue, because I was fairly certain that Jake and little Quil weren't being the friendliest kids in the world either. They tended to stick together, and only allowed Embry to play with them, but no one else. I always had a sneaking suspicion that Quil and Embry shared a father, but we had yet to get big Quil drunk enough to admit it.</p>
      <p>"It's just temporary, sir. I'll have a talk with Tommy once he's in a better state of mind, and see if we can't work something out." What that something would be I still didn't know. People had to like you to want to help you, and the Lahotes had never been the most likable males in La Push. I definitely had my work cut out for me.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>AN: </strong>
        </em>
        <em>We get our first look at Paul about halfway through the chapter. I'm not writing from his POV until he's older, so his parts will be in 3</em>
        <em>rd</em>
        <em> person until then. Next chapter will skip ahead a few months, and we'll get to meet Bella! And just an FYI, I have given Paul a June birthday, the year following Bella's. So she is about 9 months older, but they are in the same grade. Jake, Quil, and Embry are younger.</em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>January</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>I had an uneasy feeling in my gut as I watched my uncle walk into the house and close the door. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, but I did feel like I was responsible for Paul, and I didn't feel right leaving him in someone else's care. It felt almost like when I had to watch my Bells walk away with the flight attendant in Seattle.</p>
      <p>Billy honked his horn and I climbed back in the truck, knowing Mark would look for me at the Black house first, and Sarah was probably ready for Billy to be home. Before we got there, I needed to talk to the Quileute chief.</p>
      <p>"Billy, you know I can't leave that kid in that house. You saw the conditions they're living in. They're nothing more than squatters!" I couldn't shake the fury I felt seeing Paul hiding in the closet that served as his bedroom. "I mean, the boy doesn't even have a proper bed!"</p>
      <p>My hands were clenched into fists on my knees as my mind raced through the options. "It's not that simple, Charlie," Billy said firmly, using his don't-argue-with-me-I'm-the-chief voice. "You can't take him out of the community, but it will be hard to place him in another home. Quil and Molly won't be able to care for him long term."</p>
      <p>I doubted that. My aunt was the very definition of caring, and she had helped me out after I lost my own parents just a few years back. I think she always wanted a larger family, but Quil was the only child they were able to have.</p>
      <p>"Look, let me talk to some people and see if I can get Tommy a job," Billy offered. "I think Charles Uley can always use the help since Josh took off. He has a hard time keeping enough hands on deck, and you know he's practically an uncle to Tommy."</p>
      <p>Charles was a good guy, running a successful construction business that brought a lot of revenue into the tribe. He'd raised Tommy and Josh together whenever Tommy's dad chased him off, but neither of those boys amounted to much. I was determined to see Paul do better.</p>
      <p>"What about his mom?" I asked Billy, still not even sure what the woman's name was.</p>
      <p>Billy sighed and shook his head. "Tonya is worse than Tommy when it comes to drugs and fighting. Those two are like gasoline and a lit match—eventually they're going to destroy each other and everyone else in their path," he sighed. "I heard from her chief, and they ran her off for excessive drug use and prostitution. Cost Tommy the only job he's been able to hold for longer than a month."</p>
      <p>Further conversation was put on hold when we pulled up at the Black house to see Sarah standing in the doorway. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw me step out of the truck, and I made my way up the porch steps to greet my old friend.</p>
      <p>She shot me a wink as she looked me up and down, smiling as she took in my uniform. "Looking good, Charlie…" she said, and we both laughed as Billy shoved me off the steps to wrap his wife up in his arms.</p>
      <p>He laid a deep kiss on her and turned to glare at me as he herded her into the house. "Eyes off my wife, Swan. She's taken," he growled as she tickled Sarah's ribs, bringing out a fresh round of giggles. "And eyes on <em>me</em>, woman."</p>
      <p>I couldn't hold back a sigh as I watched them together. Renee and I used to joke around like that, before she left me. Before she took my baby girl and ran as far away from Forks as she could get. I couldn't trust myself after that, and I couldn't open my heart to anyone else since I lost her.</p>
      <p>Shaking my head, I stepped into their living room and plopped down on the sofa. It had been a long night, and I knew Mark would be by soon to pick me up for six more hours of patrol.</p>
      <p>I accepted the hot coffee that Sarah offered, wishing I could have a cold vitamin R instead. I would have to come back this weekend and fish with Billy. Maybe I could bring Paul along with us, if Jake would behave himself.</p>
      <p>We chatted comfortably as I waited for my ride, but it didn't escape my attention that Billy avoided all discussion of Tommy and Paul. I wondered what Sarah thought of them, as she tended to be stricter with Jake and the girls than Billy was. I didn't think she would be as biased when it came to Paul needing help.</p>
      <p>It was nearing two a.m. when we finally made our way back to the station, and Tommy was passed out cold on the hard cot in our only holding cell. It was probably for the best—I wasn't sure I could keep my temper in check if I had to deal with Paul's worthless father tonight.</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Paul</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <p>Paul Lahote was, above all else, a survivor. He was born seven weeks early to his alcoholic mother, and still managed to hang on against all the odds stacked against him. The care he received in the NICU was the most love he'd had in his mere seven-and-a-half years. Even at just under four pounds, he was fierce and earned the name of "bruiser" from the nurses.</p>
      <p>At home, Paul learned from an early age to stay out of his parents' way and stay quiet. From age three he was pretty much fending for himself as his mom floated her way from man to man in a cloudy haze of drugs and booze, and his father worked long hours at dead-end jobs to support both their habits. Whenever they got mad, he was an easy target for that anger.</p>
      <p>School was just another battlefield for the small boy. He was shorter and slighter in build than his classmates, and his filthy ill-fitting clothes did little to help him fit in with the other kids. He fought back against their taunting the only way he knew how—with his fists.</p>
      <p>Teachers turned a blind eye to his malnourished body covered with bruises, and instead focused their attention on his atrocious behavior. He was punished constantly, spending more time in the principal's office than the classroom some days. All he needed was one person to notice his plight.</p>
      <p>When Charlie Swan showed up, Paul was at the end of his rope. Since moving to La Push, his home life had gotten more unbearable than it was before, and his mother was even more violent and strung out. Paul's father blamed her for everything wrong in his life, and by extension, Paul. Paul did his best to stay out of their way, but he was invariably caught in the crossfire.</p>
      <p>The night of the big fight, Paul had snuck a few pieces of stale bread to his little closet room and shut the door. His mother had lashed out at him as soon as he got home from school, leaving a fresh bruise on his arm and another deeper one on his tender heart.</p>
      <p>He couldn't hold back the tears as he listened to the war outside his safe zone, and the siren on the police car terrified him even more. He'd been told as long as he could remember that he was a bad little boy, and everyone knew that the cops liked to arrest bad boys and haul them off to jail. That's what Paul's dad always said, anyway.</p>
      <p>So when the object of his nightmares discovered him hiding in the small space, he was unable to pull up the tough persona he had perfected. Charlie Swan got the first uncensored look at the real Paul Lahote, and what he saw broke a barrier between the two. For the first time in his life, Paul met someone he could instinctively trust, at least a little.</p>
      <p>He was terrified when Charlie handed him over to the older couple, but something about the woman was familiar and comfortable. Molly made him <em>want</em> to let down his guard, even if he wasn't sure he could.</p>
      <p>The next couple of weeks were an eye-opening experience for the boy. Molly never pushed him, but simply offered him all the comforts of her home. She didn't bat an eye when he slipped the food from his plate to his pockets, to be eaten later in the safety of his too-big bedroom. She didn't reprimand him when she found him sleeping night after night curled up in the small closet instead of the comfortable bed.</p>
      <p>Charlie stopped by with clothes handed down from some of the older boys in the tribe, and Molly used her sewing skills to make sure they fit his small frame. With baths every day and clothes that smelled clean and fresh, he looked like a new person. Unfortunately, the kids at school were not so easily fooled, and they continued to follow Jacob's lead in picking on Paul every chance they got.</p>
      <p>It was after Jacob's second black eye that Paul found an unlikely ally. Embry persuaded Jacob to back off and give Paul a break, and without an adversary, Paul settled down into the classroom routine. After Paul was seen standing up to Jacob, some of the less popular kids began to hover in his general area, even if they weren't quite brave enough to approach him. Only Jared Cameron made a true effort to befriend Paul, though Paul was somewhat baffled by the other boy's sunny personality and constant smiles.</p>
      <p>Little Quil had nothing to do with his nearest neighbor, and his parents weren't inclined to force the boys together. Old Quil kept quiet, holding his tongue around the boy, and only telling his son that Paul had future importance to the tribe.</p>
      <p>The first fishing trip with Charlie, Paul, Billy, and Jacob was an immense failure. Jacob whined the entire three hours they were out on the water, while Billy interrupted every time Charlie tried to teach Paul something. After that, Charlie simply walked Paul down to the fishing pier, just the two of them.</p>
      <p>Paul never asked, and Charlie never told him, but Paul's mother had run off as soon as she was released from the council center. Tommy had made a half-hearted attempt to clean up their small house, and he was a fairly dependable worker for Uley Construction.</p>
      <p>Despite all that, no one expected him to show up one cold February morning ready to bring his only son back home.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>July</p><p>Charlie POV<br/>I couldn't hold back a smile when I saw her coming toward me. She kept her eyes down, stepping carefully through the crowd as if she was worried she might trip over the air between us. Her pretty brown hair was down, hiding her face from me until she glanced up just a few feet away.</p><p>The smile she gave me and the way her eyes lit up was almost enough to make up for the past six months without her. She took a few quick steps forward, before pausing shyly and looking back down at the ground. Her voice was soft as a feather when spoke. "Hi, Daddy."</p><p>We both sighed when I pulled her close, and then she reached up to wrap her little arms around with more strength than her small size would suggest. Her giggles rang out like music when I twirled her around, reminding me why I gave her the name I did. "Hey, Bells."</p><p>I retrieved her small carryon from the flight attendant who was waiting nearby, then walked toward the baggage claim to get her suitcase. "Um, Daddy?" Bella asked softly. "Where are you going?"</p><p>I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, a bit surprised to see how much she had grown. "Baggage claim is over here, that's where we'll pick up your suitcase," I told her. She was staying a whole month with me this time, so I knew her mom must have packed more clothes than usual.</p><p>Her little face lit up with a blush as she chewed on her lip. "Um, I just have this bag. That's all I brought."</p><p>I fought a frown as I thought of Renee. I swear the woman is so scatter-brained sometimes. Well, I could take Bella shopping and get her enough things to last the month. Rachel and Rebecca probably had some things they could hand down to her as well.</p><p>Patting her shoulder, I turned toward the exit. "Okay, Bells, that's fine. You ready to go home?"</p><p>She relaxed slightly with my words and nodded, readily accepting the hand I held out to her to lead from the airport.</p><p>Bella was quiet on the ride to the house, and she fell asleep before we made it to Port Angeles. I knew the flights sometimes made her nervous, so I turned the radio down and let her get her rest. I couldn't stop my smile as I thought about the month ahead—I hadn't had more than two weeks at a time with her since she was two years old.</p><p>Renee had never been happy in Forks, with the cold and dreary weather. She craved the sunshine like I craved the peace and quiet. I'm not sure how we ever thought we could make things work between us.</p><p>I hadn't been dating Renee very long when we found out we were expecting Bella. She was the best surprise of my life, even if Renee wasn't too happy at the time. She didn't want to be tied down so young, but we got married and bought a house in preparation of our girl's arrival.</p><p>Even though she was a month early, Bella was healthy and a good size at nearly eight pounds. She captured my heart the first time she wrapped her little hand around my finger. Even if I had trouble expressing it sometimes, I loved that girl with everything I had.</p><p>As we drew closer to Forks, I knew I needed to think about how I was going to introduce Bella to Paul. I hadn't said anything to her in any of our phone calls, and of course I didn't mention it to Renee. I didn't need to give her any reason not to send Bella up here.</p><p>I hoped my baby girl wouldn't feel jealous, or that I was trying to replace her in some way, but she had never had to share either of her parents with another child before. As far as I knew, Renee never kept a steady boyfriend, and she certainly wouldn't date a man with a child of his own. It was all she could do to keep up with Bella, who was the definition of an easy-going child.</p><p>Between my child support and the house her mother left her, Renee had things pretty easy financially. Her job as a substitute teacher basically paid for the hobbies she took up to keep herself entrained. Bella had laughed when she called me last month to say that her attempt at yoga hadn't gone any easier than her ballet class last year. As beautiful as she was, my Bells was not exactly graceful.</p><p>Bella woke when I stopped in the driveway, and I carried her bag up to her room so she could unpack and get settled in. She turned with a huge smile when she saw the stack of library books that Mrs. Marshall had brought by. I knew she would probably go through those in a week or so, and then we'd head up to the library for new ones.</p><p>I walked over and picked up the book sitting on her nightstand and held it up for her approval. "I thought we could read this one together. What do you think?" The battered copy of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory was one my mom read to me when I was about Bella's age. I loved the fact that the main character shared my name, and I wanted to share it with Bella while she was here with me.</p><p>"That sounds great, Daddy!" she answered, taking the book almost reverently and flipping to the first chapter. "We watched the movie last month at the end of school, but I didn't check the book out because it was almost summer."</p><p>She was still engrossed as I slipped out the door, leaving her to unpack and settle in before we had to leave for the bonfire. I still needed to figure out what to tell her about Paul, and I didn't know how much of his situation she needed to know.</p><p>Paul had been back and forth between his house with Tommy and my aunt and uncle's house as well. He stayed with Tommy for two or three weeks until he started drinking or finding a new dealer, and then Charles would go looking for him when he didn't show up to work.</p><p>Aunt Molly said she was making progress with Paul, and had very nearly earned his trust in some ways. He ate at the table with them, and he spent his nights on the small twin bed, though he'd managed to push it up against the wall all by himself.</p><p>All that changed just last month when Aunt Molly had a stroke. It hit me hard because that was how I'd lost my own father, and I hated seeing such a strong woman brought low like that. She was hanging in there, trying to keep everyone's spirits up, but she was extremely weak. Uncle Quil stayed glued to her side, trying to spend every minute with her that he could.</p><p>I still took Paul fishing, and he had even brought his friend Jared along a few times. Jared seemed like a good kid—quiet and easy going. He followed Paul for some reason, and I hoped that wouldn't get him into trouble later on.</p><p>I was watching Paul carefully, trying to make sure Tommy was taking his parenting role seriously. He was a bit more relaxed with Tonya gone, and I hadn't seen any new bruises on Paul, other than the ones little boys normally wore. I reminded him that he could tell me if he was being hurt like before, but I wasn't sure if he would actually be honest with me.</p><p>In the car, I decided to keep things simple with my daughter. "Bells?" I said, bringing her attention out of the book she was reading. "I want to introduce you to a new kid tonight. His name is Paul."</p><p>She frowned slightly, the freckles on her nose scrunching up in a tight little row. "Okay… Is he one of Jake's friends?"</p><p>I sighed and shook my head. "No, he and Jake don't really get along too well," I told her. "But I would appreciate it if you would be nice to him, like I know you will. He's had a rough time of it."</p><p>Bella nodded innocently, and I reached over to pat her leg in thanks. I was glad that my girl couldn't really understand the pain that Paul had been through in his short life, and I was grateful that she wasn't as prone to following others as some kids were. She and Jake were good friends, but she wouldn't hesitate to call him out if she didn't agree with his behavior. It should make for an interesting summer.</p><p>When we reached the beach, the sand was already packed with families and friends. Billy and Harry waved at me from the chairs they had set up around the fire, and I spotted big Quil wrestling out on the sand with the kids. Well, the boys anyway. Leah, Rachel, and Rebecca had all reached that age where they were too big to play like children.</p><p>We walked slowly toward the group, stopping to greet other friends along the way. Bella hid behind my leg, her shyness coming out once more. She let out a squeak as she was suddenly scooped up and lifted high in the air, a booming laugh the only clue to her captor's identity.</p><p>"Bells! It's good to see you, baby girl!" She giggled and squirmed as my cousin lifted her easily over his head, grinning up at her red face as he nudged me with his elbow. "I'm not sure this is my Bells, Charlie," Quil said in speculation. "She's much too tall to be our tiny Isabella."</p><p>Bells had always been a favorite of Quil's, and she was quite fond of him as well. She had a smile bigger than Jake's when he finally pulled her down for a hug, his massive arms making her look even smaller. "Hey Big Quil," she answered quietly.</p><p>The women had reached us by that point, and Quil dropped her almost reluctantly as Sue and Sarah reached out for their own hugs. Quil's wife, Joy, stood back a bit, offering her a smile before she went back to setting up the food table. Joy and Renee had never gotten along, and I felt bad that those feelings were passed along to my daughter.</p><p>Bella was soon swept up with boys, and I heard Jake and Quil talking ninety to nothing about everything she had missed in the past few months. I strained to hear if they would mention Paul, but my warnings seemed to have paid off as they never said a word.</p><p>I took the beer that Billy offered, grateful for the cold drink this close to the heat of the bonfire. I felt relaxed, and I sat quietly as I watched Bella play with her friends and cousin, noticing that she still seemed to prefer Embry's quiet conversations to Jake and Quil's louder posturing.</p><p>It wasn't until we headed to fix our plates that I finally saw Paul and Jared on the other side of the fire. I pulled Bella their way, a bit surprised when Embry tagged along. I thought it showed the boy's maturity that he was willing to be civil to Paul, even when his closest friends considered him to be enemy number one.</p><p>When we reached the group, I held my fist out for Paul to bump with his own. It was a ritual that had become our personal handshake of sorts, and it never failed to bring a grin to Paul's face. "Hey Charlie, how's it hanging?" he spoke with that cocky air that was years ahead of his time. I got a small glimpse of the charmer he would be as he got older.</p><p>"Paul, I want you to meet my daughter, Bella," I said as I pulled Bells up in front of me, putting my hands on her shoulders with pride. "Bells, this is Paul Lahote."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>July</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Paul was fidgeting. Strangely, for a child, he was normally still and observant, always watchful and not the least bit wasteful in his movements. Adults had mentally compared him to a predator—Old Quil thought he looked like a wolf—lying in wait for his unsuspecting prey.</p>
      <p>But on this night, Paul was restless. He wasn't sure what exactly was bothering him, or he didn't know how to put his feelings into words.</p>
      <p>Charlie had told him about Bella, and how she was coming to stay with her father for a month this summer. They had been fishing together, and Charlie never even noticed that Paul was quiet the rest of the day.</p>
      <p>One thing in particular was worrying him. Bella was friends with Jacob, Quil, and Embry—Jacob was constantly calling her "his" Bells and saying how she was his best friend, or best friend who was a girl anyway. While Paul and Embry had reached a tentative peace, he still didn't have much to do with the royal brats.</p>
      <p>"Come on, Paul, I found the football! Let's go!" Jared was standing by him, wanting to play now that he had gotten permission from his parents. The Camerons were watching the boys from their seats near the fire, still not completely trusting of the Lahote boy.</p>
      <p>Paul started to turn, and then stopped when he saw the familiar police cruiser pull into the parking lot. He craned his neck trying to get a look at the girl that he on some level perceived as a rival, a threat to the only positive attention he had received.</p>
      <p>He was just about to turn and follow Jared toward the water when a loud squeal caught his attention. He looked back toward the parking lot just in time to see Big Quil toss a girl into the air with a huge smile on his face. The sheer joy from the man who tended to ignore him was enough to send Paul running. He grabbed the football away from Jared and sprinted down the beach away from the fire. "Go long, Jared!"</p>
      <p>Paul gradually relaxed as he ran out his frustrations, tossing the ball back and forth and wrestling in the waves with his closest friend. The two drew others around them, but Jared was the one who acted as a go-between, putting himself between Paul and the others.</p>
      <p>Everything was fine until Jared's mom called the boys back over to get their food. Charlie finally spotted them and brought the much-anticipated Bella along to meet him. Paul shored up his defenses and tried not to focus on the fear he was feeling. He could do this.</p>
      <p>His smile was genuine when Charlie greeted him like he always had, but his nerves returned full force when he laid eyes on Charlie's daughter. It was hard to miss the way Embry was hovering protectively at Bella's side, as if Paul couldn't actually be trusted not to hurt her.</p>
      <p>Determined to prove himself, Paul straightened his back and nodded toward the girl, unsure whether he should offer to shake hands the way the grown-ups usually did. Once he looked up and met her eyes, it didn't matter.</p>
      <p>Paul couldn't remember what he was so worried about, and why he felt threatened by her. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his whole life. He couldn't stop staring as her face turned a bright pink, even as she smiled at him shyly.</p>
      <p>Jared's elbow brought him out of whatever trance he'd been in, and he returned her smile when she gave him a friendly wave and a quiet "hi."</p>
      <p>Charlie looked at him with approval when he grinned back and answered with a more confident, "Hey."</p>
      <p>They ended up walking in a group together with the Cameron family and Tiffany Call to get their food. While the adults chatted over the spread, the kids focused on finding their favorites.</p>
      <p>Paul paid close attention when Bella slipped the barbecued ribs from her plate to Embry's, and he traded her the broccoli and cheese that his mother had given him with a disgusted look that made Bella giggle. This caught Charlie and Tiffany's attention, but they just rolled their eyes in good humor at their children's antics.</p>
      <p>While he was distracted, Charlie had been piling extra food onto Paul's plate as well as Bella's. He looked down, surprised at the weight of his meal, then up to catch Charlie's wink. "Eat up, Paul. You're a growing boy. I need you to have your energy up so we can fish tomorrow!"</p>
      <p>Paul stopped where he was standing, causing Jared to run into him and almost drop his plate. He ignored the complaints of his friend as he stared at Charlie in shock. He was taking Paul fishing? Even though Bella was there?</p>
      <p>Charlie laughed as he correctly read the boy's face. "What? You didn't think I'd leave you hanging just because Bella's here, did you?"</p>
      <p>Paul wasn't sure what to say, because that was exactly what he'd assumed. He looked over to where Bella was following Embry back to the log where their friends were already seated. Charlie's eyes turned that way as well, before he clapped his hand on Paul's shoulder and said, "I'll pick you up at eight—be ready! And tell Jared he can come along as well!"</p>
      <p>Jared and Paul walked silently to find a seat around the fire, and Jared didn't say anything when Paul picked a spot that gave him a perfect view of Bella and the boys. Paul ate mechanically, not even noticing what he was putting in his mouth as he watched the girl interact with the kids that had tormented him at school.</p>
      <p>Bella was seated between Jacob and Quil, while Embry sat quietly on the other side of his probable brother. Paul was intrigued when Jacob tried to reach over to snag a cookie off Bella's plate, and the girl slapped his hand away with a scowl, while handing Quil a brownie at the same time. "Jacob Black, you keep your hands on your own plate—you didn't ask me to get you anything!" she scolded him, much to the amusement of the adults looking on.</p>
      <p>"Aww, Bells, come on. Just one cookie," he whined, sticking his lip out in a rather impressive pout that Paul was looking forward to teasing him about at a future time. He was impressed with how easily Bella handled Jacob's dramatics, and how at ease she seemed with all the boys, but especially Embry. The two shared a connection that was hard to define, but it was easy to see if one knew what they were looking for.</p>
      <p>The sound of his name carried across the way, causing Paul's back to stiffen in defense. Jacob's head was bent close to Bella's as he whispered none-too-quietly trying to warn his friend away from the other boy.</p>
      <p>Bella was scowling at her oldest friend, disappointed with the things he was saying about Paul. While she didn't know Paul very well at all, she didn't feel like it was appropriate for Jacob to be bad-mouthing him in the way that he was.</p>
      <p>"Quil, trade places with me, please," she said as she stood up, leaving Jacob's mouth wide open in shock. "I need a break from Jake for a minute."</p>
      <p>Paul's smile was matched by a quiet chuckle from Embry, and he finally relaxed from the tense stance he'd taken as he worried about Bella's reaction. Maybe the fishing trip wouldn't be so bad after all.</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>Bella was as irritable as ever when I went in to wake her up early to go fishing. She'd tried to get it out of the night before, but Billy's girls already had plans, and Leah Clearwater was being a moody preteen who had no patience for my daughter.</p>
      <p>She perked up a bit when we pulled up to the Camerons' house where I knew Paul was staying. Paul and Jared were sitting on one side of the porch, and I was surprised to see Embry sitting on the other side. He looked relaxed, but I wondered if Billy or Jacob had sent him along to keep an eye on things.</p>
      <p>Bella smiled as the boys climbed in, blushing lightly when Paul and Jared both grinned back. I raised my eyebrow at Embry, and he paused before closing the door. "Is it okay if I come, Charlie? Bella asked me to last night," he said quietly, causing me to look at Bella in question.</p>
      <p>"What?" she said defensively. "I told you I don't like to fish. He can use my pole and I can read my book." She waved a battered paperback around that I recognized as one she was reading last night before bed. I guess there was no chance of making a fisherman out of my daughter.</p>
      <p>We parked down by the marina and walked out on the longest pier, spreading out a bit as I set out a bucket of bait and the tackle box. Bella laid a small blanket between me and Embry, settling down and losing herself in her book quite quickly.</p>
      <p>I helped the boys bait their lines, feeling quite proud of Paul when he did his own and then helped Jared. He had come a long way from the scared, angry little boy I'd met just a few months ago. He still had a long way to go, but I hoped with friends like Jared he could pull himself up and away from his father's toxic influence. He deserved better than everything Tommy put him through.</p>
      <p>Thinking of Tommy brought to mind my last fishing trip with Paul, just two weeks prior. I hadn't expected to see him that day, since he told me his dad was taking him to Port Angeles for the day—it was Paul's eighth birthday.</p>
      <p>However, I'd seen him walking along the road when I came up to visit Aunt Molly, and I was frustrated to learn that Paul had woken up alone in the house, his father never making it home the night before. He'd been staying with Jared since then, but I was sure Tommy would show up again as soon as the monthly government check was due to arrive. That was all Paul was to him, a slightly inconvenient extra source of income.</p>
      <p>Speaking of income, I thought about the trip I'd planned the next day. I had called Renee to see why she hadn't sent more clothes with Bella, and she said she just forgot. I had to bite my tongue to keep from going off on her—it wouldn't have done any good, and would have probably led to me saying something I would regret. It was better to not rock the boat.</p>
      <p>The morning passed peacefully, if unproductively fish-wise. The kids were talking though, and that was better than a big catch any day.</p>
      <p>Jared and Embry told Bella about their baseball team going undefeated for the season, and she told them how she had gotten nervous and hid backstage when it was time for her spring ballet recital. Renee apparently got the whole thing on tape, so I would have to ask her to send that to me sometime soon. It sounded like Bella's dance career was officially over.</p>
      <p>We dropped the boys at their respective homes and drove out to the diner for a late lunch. After ordering our drinks, I looked across the table at my little girl, pleased to see her contented smile and sun-kissed cheeks. She really looked happy to be here.</p>
      <p>When I asked her if she was, she smiled brighter. "I am, Daddy. I'm happy to be home."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>November</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>"What do you mean she's not coming?" I didn't really expect a response, but I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.</p>
      <p>"<em>You heard me, Charlie. She's not feeling well right now. Sorry.</em>" She didn't sound the least bit sorry.</p>
      <p>"I already bought her tickets! What am I supposed to do with that?" It was a deflection—I didn't care about the money. I just wanted my Bells.</p>
      <p>"<em>Look, maybe they'll exchange them for next summer, or I can use them when we go to see my parents at Christmas. I'll pay you back</em>," Renee offered, trying her best to sound reasonable and responsible. Neither were her strongest traits.</p>
      <p>I sighed as I looked out the dark window. The rain was changing over to sleet, and I knew we'd have a thin coating of ice by morning. The chill outside matched the chill in my heart. This just wasn't a good week.</p>
      <p>It didn't even feel like Thanksgiving at all. For the first time in years, I had to struggle to come up with something to be thankful for.</p>
      <p>It didn't seem like it was only a few months ago that I had my baby girl sleeping upstairs in her room, eating her cereal on the coffee table while she watched cartoons. So much had changed since then, and my mind was still struggling to keep up.</p>
      <p>I tried one more angle with Renee, hoping she had a shred of affection left for our friends here. "Renee, everyone really misses Bells. She wasn't able to come to the funerals, and I know the kids especially want to see her." My next words were nearly a whisper and I doubt she even heard me. "<em>I </em>miss her."</p>
      <p>Renee turned abruptly angry, as she had every time that I'd brought up Big Quil's recent drowning. I still couldn't believe my cousin, my oldest friend, was really and truly gone. He was so full of life—so much <em>bigger</em> than life—and it was hard to grasp the fact that a simple storm could have taken him from this world.</p>
      <p>Aunt Molly couldn't handle the news at all. She had simply given up. She didn't have the will to live after her only son was so senselessly killed. We buried them less than two weeks apart.</p>
      <p>Making that phone call to Bella was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. She was so young, and so far away, that I didn't think she could truly understand the loss we were all feeling. It wouldn't be real to her until she was here, and they weren't.</p>
      <p>"Look, Charlie, whatever. She's sick. There's nothing I can do about it now." Renee's raised voice must have brought Bella to the room—I heard a hacking cough and my baby girl's sweet voice asking for me. "Here, Bella wants to talk."</p>
      <p>"<em>Daddy?</em>" She sounded hoarse, and congested, and I instantly felt bad for wanting her to travel.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Bells," I answered. "You not feeling good?"</p>
      <p>She coughed again, though it sounded like she put her hand over the phone to do so. My baby girl was always polite. "<em>Yeah. Sally Williams sneezed on me and gave me her germs. She didn't even say she was sorry."</em></p>
      <p>She sounded so disgruntled that it took every ounce of my control not to laugh. Leave it to Bella to take catching a cold as a personal affront. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish you could be here, but you just try to rest up and get better so you don't miss too much school."</p>
      <p>Bella sniffled a bit, and I couldn't tell if it was the extra snot in her nose, or if she was crying. "<em>I miss you, Daddy. I want to come see you at Christmas. I don't like going to California.</em>"</p>
      <p>I sighed as I scrubbed my hand down my face. Times like this were the hardest. I knew I could try to fight Renee and get more time with my daughter, but she would not make it easy, and I didn't want her to push her frustrations with me out onto Bella. It was just easier to not rock the boat.</p>
      <p>"Now you know your Gran is missing you. And you can see your cousins down there too," I reminded her. I knew my ex-mother-in-law truly loved my daughter, and Renee didn't take her to visit nearly often enough. I would give anything for Bella to have more time with my parents. "You can help her make those cookies you love so much, and maybe you can mail me some?"</p>
      <p>That thought seemed to brighten her up. <em>"I will. Can I send some to Quil too?"</em></p>
      <p>My breath caught at her question and I sincerely hoped she was talking about little Quil. I decided to test her. "Sure, Bells. You can do that. You might have to send extra for Embry and Jake though."</p>
      <p>Her laughter was a little rough, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay on the phone much longer. She needed to rest her voice. "<em>Yeah, I know</em>" Her sigh sounded much too grown up when she continued<em>, "But Quil needs the cookies more right now. He's not gonna be as happy this Christmas."</em></p>
      <p>At least she seemed to understand the loss, even if she hadn't been able to mourn with us here. Next summer would be the real test, and god, that seemed so far away. "Okay, baby girl. It sounds like you need to get some rest, but you can call me again when you're feeling better."</p>
      <p>I didn't speak to Renee after Bella got off the phone, and I only sat there a minute before pressing the buttons to dial my Chief. I might as well take someone's shift for Thanksgiving. I no longer had a reason to be off that day.</p>
      <p>-o-o-o-</p>
      <p>The day started off quiet. There was one dispatcher on duty, and I was the only one on patrol. Mark was on call if we needed him, but everyone else was enjoying the day off with their families.</p>
      <p>I parked at the intersection of 110 and 101 north of town, hoping to catch any speeders coming through at the last minute. I tried my best not to think about Bella and what she was doing. She'd sounded better when I called the night before, and was looking forward to the "traditional" Chinese takeout that Renee would buy for Thanksgiving. She did always have her quirks.</p>
      <p>I was about to turn around and head to the other side of town when a call came through on the radio. My adrenaline was pumping as Candace described the accident scene, just south of the Calawah river off 101. I was less than a mile away.</p>
      <p>I threw on my lights and pulled out, eyes scanning the road for the wreckage. Two other cars were parked on the opposite side of the road, and as I pulled across to shield the accident site, I saw a silver car whose front end was crumpled against a tree.</p>
      <p>I let dispatch know that I was on site and stepped out to see what had happened. A sick feeling of dread began to build in my stomach as I looked at the battered car. My mind wouldn't let me process what I was actually seeing until I reached the broken passenger side window and peered through to see the driver.</p>
      <p>I immediately turned my head and threw up my measly breakfast of coffee and toast all over the damp leaves. A rushing sound filled my ears as I worked up the courage to look back at the car and pray that the driver was anyone else.</p>
      <p>Her warm brown eyes were vacant and dull, her long, silky black hair was caked in blood. My best friend's wife… <em>Sarah.</em></p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <em>December</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Paul hated holidays. He'd never had a reason to celebrate with his family, and holidays meant that his dad was off work and usually had access to alcohol, or something stronger. Paul had slipped away July 4th by staying with Jared's family, but Labor Day and Thanksgiving had both been equally bad.</p>
      <p>Paul nearly lost faith in Charlie on Thanksgiving Day. His dad had been up late the night before, and Paul accidentally woke him when he tried to get a glass of milk. Tommy was passed out at the table, but his head shot up when Paul let the cabinet door slam.</p>
      <p>With fresh bruises on his arm, eye, and ribs, Paul spent the rest of the day huddled in his closet. He'd tried to remain strong, but couldn't hold the tears at bay as hour after hour passed. No one came back to save him this time.</p>
      <p>It was several days later when Paul learned where Charlie had been, and why he hadn't come to Paul. As much as Paul disliked Jacob, he still felt bad that the boy lost his mother. As bad as she was, Paul still missed his own mom, so he couldn't imagine how bad Jacob must have felt. Jake actually had a great mom.</p>
      <p>Charlie was busy the month following Sarah's accident, and Paul didn't see much of his friend. He struggled through his days, staying out of his dad's way, and just trying to make it through school without too much trouble.</p>
      <p>He'd avoided Jake and his buddies, giving them a wide berth as Quil and Jacob mourned their lost parents. Embry had moved away from his best friends not long after Big Quil died—his mom rented a small house just down the street from Paul. After particularly rough nights with his dad, Embry usually showed up at the corner just as Paul was passing by. They would walk to school in silence, but with a tentative camaraderie.</p>
      <p>One such morning, shortly before school let out for the winter break, a couple of older boys were lying in wait just down the road. Paul was already sporting a sprained wrist and bruised ribs, but when he saw Embry get pulled down by his hair, he waded in swinging.</p>
      <p>Paul may have been small, but he was fast and full of pent-up aggression. He knew every weak spot on the body, and he used that knowledge to defend himself and his sort-of friend. A car pulled up, driven by Sam Uley's grandpa, and the older boy and man were able to wrestle the bullies away from Paul's frenzied attack.</p>
      <p>Charles Uley pulled Embry and Paul into the car with him and drove them to the tribal clinic. Both boys were covered in blood, and he could see the way Paul was favoring his left wrist. He wanted to get them checked out before they went to school.</p>
      <p>Embry had a bloody nose and the beginnings of a black eye, but other than a small scrape on his palm he was fine. Paul's knuckles were scraped and bruised, and his shirt was torn at the shoulder. He truly looked like he'd been in a street brawl.</p>
      <p>Paul sat silently through the examination, refusing to answer any questions and avoiding eye contact with every adult there. Charles and the doctor exchanged a look over his head, and neither missed the way Paul froze when the doctor advised that Paul stay home from school for the day.</p>
      <p>"I sent Tommy to Port Angeles for supplies today," Charles said, still watching the small boy. "I think I'll call over to the Black house and see if Charlie Swan is there. He can keep an eye on Paul for the day."</p>
      <p>Tiffany Call came to pick up Embry and take him to school, but Embry asked her to wait when they passed the bed where Paul was sitting.</p>
      <p>"Paul?" Embry said quietly, finally drawing the attention of the battered, stoic child. "Thanks for helping me out there. I'm sorry you got hurt."</p>
      <p>After a brief pause, Paul accepted the hand that Embry held out, and nodded before looking away. "Okay," Embry spoke louder, his smile wide. "Well, I'll see you around!"</p>
      <p>It took almost half an hour for Charlie to be tracked down and called to the clinic, but no one missed the worry on his face when he ran in looking for Paul. The doctor assured him that the boy had simply been in a fight with some older children, and he would be just fine.</p>
      <p>The tall officer rounded the corner and finally spied Paul slouched on the too-large exam bed. Brown eyes met almost-black, and for the first time in a month both Paul and Charlie wore genuine smiles.</p>
      <p>Paul held his good fist out and met Charlie's worried gaze. "Hey Charlie. Don't worry about me—you should see the other guys."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>July, Three and a half years later</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Twelve-year-old Paul was locked in place, paralyzed like a mouse in the gaze of a cobra. The cobra in this case was a large set of fake boobs, worn by his father's latest lady friend.</p>
      <p>"Dammit, Brenda, cover that shit up. The boy's got eyes you know," Tommy threw a shirt in her direction, without bothering to get up from the couch or re-button his own jeans.</p>
      <p>Brenda pulled the shirt on slowly, never taking her eyes off the skinny boy in front of her. She smirked when Paul finally blinked, then looked away in embarrassment at being caught. Despite living with Tommy, he was clearly still <em>very</em> innocent.</p>
      <p>"I see his eyes, Tommy," Brenda purred as she slinked closer to the still-frozen boy. She ran one long fingernail down his shoulder and laughed as he shivered. "He's a cute one—he's gonna give you some competition in a few years."</p>
      <p>Paul felt trapped. He wanted nothing more than to escape his small home and run down to the beach where he knew <em>she</em> would be waiting.</p>
      <p>Avoiding the adults' gazes, he ducked around the older woman and slipped out the back door, hoping that Brenda would distract his father for the next few hours. He doubted that she would—women didn't stick around his father for very long.</p>
      <p>Just when he thought he'd made it, a heavy hand closed around the back of his neck and he instantly went limp. Even though he was taller now—just a few inches shorter than his father—he knew it was better to give in immediately. He would suffer less damage this way.</p>
      <p>"Tommy?" Brenda called, unknowingly putting herself at risk from Tommy's ire. Paul's eyes widened a touch in fear for the unsuspecting woman, but Tommy just threw his head back and laughed, sending Paul out the door with a rough cuff to the back of his head. Paul took off running, taking a shortcut through the woods toward the beach.</p>
      <p>He couldn't wait to see Bella again. For the past few years, her visits to Charlie had been bright little oases of light in his otherwise stormy life. Bella was unfailingly kind to him, accepting him into her circle just as he was, just as Charlie had done.</p>
      <p>Slipping almost silently through the trees, Paul followed the sound of voices to the relatively crowded area of First Beach. At midmorning there were quite a few families, as well as groups of teenagers and more kids closer to his age.</p>
      <p>He took a moment to survey the scene, spotting Charlie off to one side with Billy and Harry, no doubt comparing fish stories and arguing about sports. Their friendship was an easy one.</p>
      <p>About fifty feet away from the adults, Bella was the reluctant center of attention, surrounded by her closest friends and a larger group of kids Paul recognized from school. Jake and Quil were throwing a football with some older boys, with Jake looking back toward Bella every few minutes to see if she was watching.</p>
      <p>Embry and Bella were seated on a driftwood log, along with Jared and a few of the less popular kids—their mutual friends. Paul was a bit surprised to see some of the older kids hanging around their group as well. Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater were seated on an adjacent log, holding hands and sneaking kisses when Leah's father wasn't looking.</p>
      <p>The Black twins, Rachel and Rebecca, were sitting on Leah's other side, furthest away from Bella, and from the looks they were sending her she was probably their current object of gossip. Despite Jacob's dogged devotion, his sisters had never been Bella Swan's biggest fans.</p>
      <p>As Paul stepped out of the trees, Bella turned her head and immediately caught his eye. He couldn't hold back a smile when she jumped up—steadying herself with a hand on Embry's shoulder when she nearly fell—and ran over to give him a hug. "Hey, Paul! I was worried you weren't coming!"</p>
      <p>He stepped back and reached up without thinking to rub at the sore spot on his head. "Yeah, I got held up," he shrugged. "My dad had some woman over."</p>
      <p>Embry had walked up, along with Jared, and he shivered when he heard Paul's excuse. "Ugh," he groaned. "Don't talk about parents and dating…"</p>
      <p>Bella's giggles were infectious as she reached over to punch Embry's arm. "Oh, come on, <em>brother dear…</em> I think it's kind of cute!"</p>
      <p>Paul looked between them in confusion and turned to Jared for an explanation as they started walking back toward the beach. "Oh, Embry's mom has a new boyfriend," Jared said, winking at Bella. "Apparently you're not the only one Charlie's been driving out here to see!"</p>
      <p>A brief flare of jealousy took Paul by surprise, and he realized he might be a little too attached to Bella's father. Maybe he needed to take a step back from the man he'd grown to admire so much. Charlie deserved a good family, and a good son, and Paul didn't want to stand in his way.</p>
      <p>A soft hand on his arm caught his attention, and he realized he'd been standing still while everyone else walked on. Bella looked up at him in worry, but he just smiled at her and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to sit by Jared.</p>
      <p>The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, with Charlie and Bella spending most days in La Push, either fishing with the boys or playing on the beach. Some days Charlie spent his time at the Black house with Billy, and the kids would run further without adult supervision.</p>
      <p>On Saturday afternoon, the group had mostly scattered, and Bella was sitting alone on a piece of driftwood, just watching the waves pensively. She was feeling strange this trip, and having a hard time coming to terms with that.</p>
      <p>Over the years, she had never thought twice of playing with "her" boys—Jake, Quil, and Embry. They had been friends, almost like brothers, and that was all it was. She had begun to notice that Jacob sometimes made her uncomfortable, trying to hold her hand, or sit closer than she liked. Charlie told her that Jake was "in love" with her, but that was about the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. Jake was family.</p>
      <p>Paul, on the other hand, made her heart do strange things. She caught herself wondering how it would feel to hold his hand, or have him put his arm around her, or some days she even thought as far as <em>kissing</em> Paul. Those thoughts made her feel embarrassed and uncomfortable when she saw the boy face to face.</p>
      <p>Paul walked up and stood in front of Bella, waiting for her to notice him there. When she finally looked up, she nearly fell backwards off the log in surprise. He smiled as she blushed a deep red when he reached for her hand and pulled her steady.</p>
      <p>"Um, hey," he stuttered, looking off toward the trees with uncharacteristic nervousness. "I was wondering if you want to walk over to the tide pools with me?"</p>
      <p>Bella smiled and stood quickly, blushing again when she realized how close she was standing to him. "Sure," she answered, as she took a small step back. "I love seeing those!"</p>
      <p>They walked together comfortably, and Paul reached for her hand again when she started to trip over a tree root, only this time he didn't let go. Bella looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed with a happy little smile, her heart beating furiously with excitement. "Is this okay?" he asked, and she nodded shyly.</p>
      <p>Paul could barely think straight with her soft little hand in his. His hormone-riddled body was sending him all kinds of ideas—things he'd seen on TV, talked about with his friends, and even overheard with his father and those women who appeared in his home.</p>
      <p>They stopped at the largest tide pool, and Bella stood there for a long time, completely mesmerized by the tiny microcosm of marine life. Paul, on the other hand, was mesmerized by Bella. The weak sunlight was filtered through the overhanging leaves, making her dark hair and pale skin almost glow.</p>
      <p>Bella looked up and caught him watching, and he smiled as her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. He reached up without even thinking and brushed a wayward strand of her hair back out of her face, tucking it gently behind her ear with a soft caress.</p>
      <p>The two were leaning toward each other, and Paul thought she might be wanting the same thing he did, but he thought he better make sure. "Um, Bella?" he said quietly, clearing his throat in an attempt to tamp down his nerves. "I really, um… I'd really like to kiss you right now."</p>
      <p>Bella smiled, squeezing his fingers tightly, and gave him another shy nod. They watched each other carefully as they leaned forward, and Bella closed her eyes just as Paul's lips pressed gently against hers. The contact lasted less than a second, but it was everything she had dreamed of and more.</p>
      <p>When Paul took her other hand in his, Bella looked away shyly and coughed in embarrassment. She hoped she had done that right, and that Paul had been pleased. It took her a minute to work up the nerve to speak. "Um, I hope that was… uh, I mean… Oh!" she finally spluttered. "I've never actually done that before—I hope that was okay…"</p>
      <p>Paul smiled broadly and brought their joined hands up to nudge her chin up to look at him. "Bella," he said softly, willing to share his own insecurities with the beautiful girl he admired so much. "That was my first kiss too."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>1 year later, July</em>
</p><p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>I couldn't stop my smile as I looked down at her. Her nose was scrunched in concentration, making her scattering of freckles stand out even more than usual. Her tongue peeked out just a bit as she wiggled my tie, and then a smile of triumph burst out as she patted down my lapels. "There, Daddy. You look perfect."</p><p>I probably undid all her hard work as I pulled her close for a hug, but I just couldn't help it—I was so happy she was here.</p><p>It was hard to believe that so much had happened over the past year. I never saw myself getting married again but after losing Quil and Sarah, I realized that sometimes we don't have the time to waste. I couldn't wait around for a woman who would never love me the way I loved her, and when Renee got engaged to a minor league baseball player named Phil, I was finally able to let her go. Of course, I also ran a background check on Phil and questioned Bella when she was home for the summer as well.</p><p>Tiffany Call was nothing like Renee. She was young and beautiful, but she was also responsible and down-to-earth. She had worked hard to provide for Embry, and the boy's polite and sweet nature showed what a good job she had done in raising him, even without his father in the picture.</p><p>I wasn't too shocked when she confirmed my suspicions that Quil was actually Embry's father. She admitted that he had supported them both financially until his untimely death, when Joy quickly put a stop to that.</p><p>I was angry at the thought that my cousin, a man I had looked up to all my life, was just another cheating husband and womanizing fisherman. She hadn't told Embry the truth about his father, and I honestly couldn't see how she ever would. Learning that one of his best friends was actually his brother was going to be a bitter pill to swallow.</p><p>Bella seemed happy when we announced our engagement this past Christmas, and she and Embry had always gotten along well. I did wish she could come live with us full time, but Renee didn't seem too eager to hand over custody. At least Bella told me that Phil was helping her mom keep the house running smoothly.</p><p>A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, and I realized it was time for me to head to the altar. I kept my arm around my Bells, knowing she was probably just as nervous as I was about standing up in front of a crowd.</p><p>Tiff and I had decided to skip the whole wedding party bit, in favor of having our children stand up with us. Bella and I were going to enter from the side of the church, while Embry would walk Tiffany down the aisle to meet us.</p><p>I checked to be sure that Bells had the ring, and my breath caught when she held her hand up to show me that she was wearing it on her right ring finger for safe keeping. She had a small bouquet in her left hand, and with her pale blue dress it was too easy to picture her own wedding day, hopefully <em>many</em> years down the road.</p><p>I felt my face turn red as I reached the minister and looked out over the relatively full church. People from La Push filled both sides of the aisle, and all my friends from Forks were here as well. Tiffany was surprised when some of her family members drove down from Neah Bay as well, since she hadn't had much to do with them since Embry was born.</p><p>The music changed, and I sucked in a breath when I saw my bride. Tiffany was absolutely gorgeous in her white lace dress, and I was so happy that she left her long black hair flowing freely down her back. I really loved her hair. She had the sides pulled up and as she walked closer I saw that she was wearing the earrings I gave her for our one-month anniversary. She had cried at the time, and I was terrified I'd done something wrong until she told me she thought it was sweet, and that no man had ever given her anything like that.</p><p>No words were said as Embry gave me his mother's hand, but he gave me a very grown-up nod of approval as he walked over to take his place opposite Bella. Tiff was crying, and I felt my own eyes get a bit moist as well, but I was mostly feeling hopeful. This was a new start for me, with a woman who loved me and would stay with me, not go running off across the country in a few months.</p><p>I surprised Tiffany when I pulled her out on the dance floor and did more than just shuffle back and forth a bit. I'd taken a lot of ribbing from the guys at work when I signed up for dance lessons in Port Angeles, but the smile on my new wife's face let me know it was worth it.</p><p>Bella was grinning when she took her turn dancing with me. We both laughed when she kicked her shoes off and stepped up on my feet—as beautiful as she was, graceful she was not. "Are you having fun, Bells?" I asked as we danced next to Tiff and Embry.</p><p>"I am!" she smiled, but then her expression turned wistful as she looked around the room. "I just wish I could stay here with you, but I know Mom needs me too."</p><p>We finished our dance and I watched her wander off with her new step-brother to find their friends near the food tables. Bells and Embry were staying out at La Push for one night, to give me and my lovely bride an evening alone. I was enjoying married life so far this time.</p><p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p><p>
  <strong>Paul</strong>
</p><p>Bella looked like an angel in her light blue dress, something Paul had never seen her in before. Bella was more of a shorts and jeans girl.</p><p>He hadn't had much time with her before the wedding, since the new Swan family was busy with preparations and rehearsals. Still, he had missed her, and he hoped to get her alone while she was in town for the summer.</p><p>Paul waited for everyone else to greet her, and then slipped up beside her with a cup of lemonade. "Here," he said, catching her attention as Embry pulled Jake and Quil further away. "I got you a drink."</p><p>Bella blushed on cue, and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears. She'd been thinking about Paul a lot since that kiss the previous summer, but he hadn't tried to kiss her again since then. Of course, Charlie and Tiffany had kept their kids busy when Bella was home for Christmas, and they had only seen Paul when they went fishing or attended the weekly bonfire. They hadn't had any time alone.</p><p>With Bella and Embry staying at Jacob's house for the night, Paul didn't expect he'd see her much then either. Not only did he have to avoid Jake, but another Black as well. He frowned as he thought of Jake's older sister, Rachel. At fifteen, she was becoming more rebellious against her father, and Paul was the latest object of her rebellion.</p><p>She had cornered him after school one day and told him there was a lot she could <em>teach</em> him. He had some idea of what she was talking about, but he wasn't sure she was the best one to <em>learn</em> from. He knew the fallout would be phenomenal if anyone were to find out.</p><p>Paul leaned against the wall outside as Charlie and Tiffany ran to their car in a shower of bubbles and laughter, frowning as Bella followed her new <em>brother</em> to Billy Black's car. He finished the cigarette he'd bummed from an older boy and stood to dust his pants off before going to find Jared's family for a ride home.</p><p>~o~o~o~o~o~</p><p>Not long after his eighth grade year at school started, Paul was noticed by some of the more notable trouble makers in high school. They needed a liaison with the younger kids, and they had no idea that the last thing Paul wanted was to be a drug dealer.</p><p>They started him small—inviting him to eat at the diner, or hang out at the beach, whatever they happened to be doing at the time. They shared their cigarettes, and offered him alcohol, but he had little interest in that due to his father's influence. One night after a football game, they stumbled on Paul's hidden talent.</p><p>A group of kids were spray painting the field house with garish colors and crude cartoons. Unnoticed at first, Paul picked a corner and a can of yellow paint and proceeded to paint Spongebob on the side of the wall. He was lost in concentration and didn't notice that the others had fallen silent as they watched him work.</p><p>"That's really good, kid," the leader stated, with a heavy hand on Paul's shoulder that had him spinning to defend himself out of habit. The older boy looked at him thoughtfully, holding his hands out to show he wasn't a threat. "I think you'll be a good fit here, Lahote. We can really use someone like you."</p><p>Paul was suspicious, but he couldn't deny that it felt good to be accepted by the older kids. They kept him fed, and gave him more options for places to sleep when he needed to get away for a night. The oldest boy, Aaron, helped Paul hone his already impressive fighting skills, while slowly gaining his trust.</p><p>Jared began to pull away from Paul, at the advice of his parents and partially in fear of Paul's new 'friends.' With Embry in Forks, there was no one else he could turn to besides the juvenile delinquents he'd fallen in with. They became his family.</p><p>Charlie was called out to the convenience store on the road to La Push one evening in response to a robbery. He reviewed surveillance tape, easily recognizing some of the older kids, but he nearly fainted when he spotted a smaller boy at the edge of the group. Paul was clearly serving as look-out, and he looked extremely nervous even on the grainy footage. Charlie covered his face with his hands and wondered how he could have let things get this far.</p><p>Thinking that maybe he had been too lenient with Paul in the past, Charlie put on his cop face and headed out to round up the kids. He saved Paul for last, making a show of walking up to the front door so Tommy could see exactly what his boy had been up to.</p><p>He heard voices yelling back and forth in an odd echo of the night six years earlier when Charlie first met Paul. The only difference was, this time the law was here for the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>AN: If you need to get a feel for Paul this chapter (and who doesn't) I recommend watching Never Back Down 2. Alex Meraz's character heavily influenced this part, and you should at least google some videos of the fight scenes, especially the Capoeria combo. He seriously looks supernatural with the way he moves. Anyway, on with the story...</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>2 years later<br/>Thursday night</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>"Hey, honey. How was work?" Tiffany met me at the door with a kiss as she took my jacket to hang on the rack. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Some days I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have her waiting for me at home.</p>
      <p>She felt so good in my arms, and I held on a bit longer than I normally would. Her voice was muffled against my chest as she squeezed me back. "Long day?"</p>
      <p>I stepped back and nodded, still keeping my hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, we had a bad wreck out on the highway—a kid swerved to miss an animal and hit a tree. He was messed up pretty bad, but it looks like Doc Cullen might have saved his life," I told her, still a bit in awe of Carlisle's dedication. I thought the driver was gone for sure, but he worked for hours getting the boy stable enough for surgery. It didn't help that Bella's sixteenth birthday was just a few months ago, and I worried about her driving all the way down there in Arizona.</p>
      <p>Tiff's eyes were full of compassion as she gazed up at me like I was some kind of hero. I never got used to that. She smiled when I leaned over to kiss her, and Embry picked that moment to come barreling down the stairs.</p>
      <p>"Aw, come on! I don't need to see that!" he whined as he walked to the kitchen with his hand over his eyes. We pulled apart with a laugh and I wrapped my arm around my wife, eager to see what she had waiting for supper.</p>
      <p>"Smells good, princess," I told her. "Need me to help with anything?"</p>
      <p>She just shooed me to the sink to wash my hands, and I stopped to ruffle Embry's hair as I walked by. "School okay?"</p>
      <p>He shrugged, but didn't offer anything else so I let it go for the moment. If there was something bothering him, he would tell us eventually. We ate the pot roast that Tiff made, both us boys starving after a long day of work and school. I was still adjusting to my new position as Chief, a job I never expected to hold.</p>
      <p>After supper I sent Tiffany off to relax and pulled Embry to the sink to help me with the dishes. He was quiet until we put away the last dish, and then he caught me as I started out of the room with my beer. "Hey, Charlie?"</p>
      <p>I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "You think we might go out to La Push on Saturday?"</p>
      <p>He sounded dejected, like he was already sure of my answer, and I hated to see him disappointed again. I knew he missed his friends, shoot—he missed his <em>brother</em>, even if Quil didn't know that's what he was. But I just couldn't deal with Billy and Harry and their stupid prejudices.</p>
      <p>Walking over to him, I put my hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look at me. "Why don't you call Quil and see if he has free time tomorrow after school. If he does, I'll drop you off and maybe you can spend some time with him and Jake this weekend."</p>
      <p>Embry grinned and nodded, running to grab the phone and call his brother. Joy was working Quil pretty hard in the family store, but even he had it easy compared to Jacob. I still couldn't believe that both of Billy's girls took off as soon as they graduated. Jake was only fourteen, and he was way too young to take care of his dad now that Billy's diabetes had put him in a wheelchair.</p>
      <p>I had to turn a blind eye when I saw Jake driving Billy around town, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut when Billy refused to go to the Fork's hospital. He had Sue or Joy or anyone else available driving him out to Port Angeles every time he had to see a doctor, all because he didn't like the Cullens. Superstitious old fool.</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <em>Friday morning</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>"Yeah, babe, right there. That's it." I closed my eyes to block out the sight of the blonde on her knees and tried hard not to imagine the girl who'd starred in my first fantasies. She always seemed to pop into my head at the worst possible times.</p>
      <p>I hadn't seen Bella in more than a year, but I wasn't sure if it was Charlie keeping her away from me, or Embry. Charlie had been on my case since that first arrest, and Embry hadn't spoken to me since he caught me sneaking out of Rachel Black's bedroom when I was fourteen. I'm sure he probably told his new "sister" to stay away from me.</p>
      <p>With Bella's face behind my closed eyelids, I let my head fall back against the wall as I finally came, then stepped aside as I tucked my junk back in and buttoned my jeans. "Thanks. See ya later." I turned my head to hide my smile as the girl's fury welled up. She really thought I'd actually fuck again her stone-cold sober in the morning light. Bitch forgot my rule—I don't go back for seconds.</p>
      <p>She was still screeching as I cut through the trees, headed for the highway to try and catch a ride back to the rez. The alcohol was long gone, but my head was pounding and the early morning sun trying to show up wasn't helping things much. Neither was the loud truck coming down the road.</p>
      <p>I turned to see if I recognized the driver, because I sure as hell didn't feel like walking anymore, but I turned back around and ducked my head when I saw who it was. Fucking Sam Uley. That bastard wouldn't leave me alone lately—trying to act like we were friends or some shit like that.</p>
      <p>The asshole ran off my real friends—Aaron got sent to prison, and the rest of them all took off when they got out of school. I was the only loser left stuck here. I had no idea what to do without them now. Aaron had been training me, and when I turned sixteen he was gonna get me in the cage matches up in Seattle. That was my ticket out of this dump, and Sam made sure I lost that.</p>
      <p>"Paul!" Fuck, he stopped. I kept walking and tried to ignore him, but he rolled slowly right along with me. "Need a ride?"</p>
      <p>I could hear the smile in his voice and it pissed me off to no end, but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone either. His face was back in his infuriating mask when I turned to open the door, and I just sneered as I pulled myself up into the cab.</p>
      <p>"Lovely morning for a walk, huh Paul?" Seriously, we were gonna talk now? What the fuck was up with that? "Been in any good fights lately?"</p>
      <p>I really didn't know why he was pushing me, but Sam was one of the few people I actually <em>didn't </em>want to fight with. Even with my recent growth spurt, he was still sporting muscles I didn't even know existed. I might be pissed the fuck off, but I wasn't stupid. I just turned my head to the window and tried to ignore him.</p>
      <p>When we pulled up in front of my house, Sam put his hand on my arm and I nearly lost it. I whirled my head around and jerked my arm free. "Keep your fuckin hands off me, Uley."</p>
      <p>He just stared at me as I stood there, practically vibrating with anger. I wasn't sure what was up, but I needed to work off some steam. Sam didn't say anything else as I jumped out of the truck and slammed the door, not even bothering to look back and thank him. He could go fuck himself.</p>
      <p>I didn't feel like taking a chance with my dad being home, so I ran around the side of the house and back to my shed that I built near the trees. Sam's granddad had given me some leftover building supplies years ago when Jared and I wanted a fort. Once I started training, I took it apart and built it higher to hold my punching bag that was more duct tape than vinyl, and a sturdy bar that could support my body weight for workouts.</p>
      <p>I knew I couldn't go in hitting without warming up, I was too pissed off. I stretched briefly, then pulled myself up on the bar to work off some of the fury. I felt a sense of calm take me over as my muscles were put to the test, and I knew hitting the bag would help me over the rest.</p>
      <p>I pulled on the gloves that Aaron had given me, channeling my anger and using it as fuel. I focused on my movements as I punched, kicked, jabbed, and twirled, losing track of time until the back door slammed and I heard my dad yelling for me.</p>
      <p>For just a minute I thought about slipping into the woods and running away, but I knew that would backfire and make things even worse when he caught up to me eventually. If I faced him now I had a chance of walking away with minimal damage.</p>
      <p>"Paul! Where the hell are you?" His voice was already slurred and it wasn't even nine yet.</p>
      <p>Gritting my teeth, I stepped out of my shed, tossing my gloves to the side so I wouldn't be tempted to use them. As much as I'd love to beat the shit out of my dad, I wasn't sure where else I could go if he finally tossed me out of the house. I just needed to hang on for three more years.</p>
      <p>His eyes narrowed when he spotted me, and I wondered for a minute if coming home this morning was a mistake. I had hoped he would be gone, but when Sam dropped me off I was disappointed to see his truck parked crookedly in the driveway.</p>
      <p>"Why ain't you at school, boy?"</p>
      <p>I really should have kept my mouth shut. I knew better than that. But he'd interrupted my workout and I was already pissed off after Sam goaded me. The words came out before I thought better. "Why aren't you at work?"</p>
      <p>Despite my new inches, he was still taller than me, and his reach was longer too. I tasted blood as my head snapped to the side, shame filling me as the slap of his hand put me back in my place.</p>
      <p>But for the first time in my life, something deep inside me boiled over. The simmering rage I constantly lived with seemed to take on a life of its own—building to a roaring, writhing inferno centered deep in my chest.</p>
      <p>I tried to breathe through the unfamiliar feelings—feelings that honestly scared the shit out of me. I was hanging onto my control by half a thread, and it didn't feel like it would take much to push me over the edge.</p>
      <p>My father laughed—the same derisive snicker that had eroded my self-worth year after year. His muttered insult of "fucking pussy" was the last straw. I couldn't hold the <em>thing</em> inside me back any longer. I exploded.</p>
      <p>I flew toward my adversary, raining hits and kicks faster than I thought was humanly possible. A rumbling sound of pleasure built in my chest as I bathed in the blood of the one who had so thoroughly destroyed me. It was my turn to destroy <em>him</em>.</p>
      <p>His pleading words fell on deaf ears, and I laughed a strange, hoarse laugh at his pained whimpers. The rage I was feeling didn't decrease as I continued to pursue him, but instead it coiled tighter and tighter, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of <em>something</em> just out of reach.</p>
      <p>I hit the dirt when I was tackled from behind, and I turned in a rage only to be caught from the other side as well. Four strong, hot arms wrapped me up and dragged me away from my prey, and I let out a fierce yell that shocked me when it came out as a loud growl.</p>
      <p>"Come on, Paul. We need to get in the trees. Stop fighting us, don't fight the change. Just give in." I knew that voice. Fucking Uley.</p>
      <p>"What about Tommy? Is he–" Jared? Was that Jared? I hadn't seen him at school for the past few weeks, but I had heard he was hanging around with Sam. What the fuck were they doing to me now?</p>
      <p>"No, he'll keep for now. He's not dead… yet," Sam answered, his voice strained with tension as he wrenched me further away from the bleeding mess I'd left behind. I knew I should probably feel concerned about my victim, but my focus was now on the boys pulling me away.</p>
      <p>Jared wrenched my arms behind my back, and Sam ran up to nail me in the stomach with his shoulder, surprising me with the strength he showed when he picked me up and ran me deeper in the woods, tossing me roughly to the damp leaves.</p>
      <p>I started to get up, but my body gave out on me suddenly, and I rolled to my stomach as my bones seemed to crack and bend, making me scream out in pain and frustration.</p>
      <p>"It's okay, Paul. It'll get better after this. Just let it happen." Jared was close, but not close enough to touch, and I pulled myself up on my knees, digging my fingers into the dirt as I panted frantically, still trying to find my center.</p>
      <p>The shaking had slowed a bit when Sam came up and got right in front of me. He stooped down and looked into my face, his expression giving nothing away. I met his eyes, trying to ask him what was happening but I couldn't get the words past the agonizing pain in my body.</p>
      <p>I don't know what he saw, but he finally sighed shook his head. "I didn't want to do this, but you're fighting it too hard. You need to phase."</p>
      <p>His words didn't make any sense, so I looked to Jared, hoping for some kind explanation. I never saw Sam's fist coming straight for my nose, but as soon as he connected, waves of pain and betrayal flooded through me and this time I <em>really </em>exploded.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Calm down, Paul. You have to submit.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Give in Paul. I can't let you run.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The voices were in my head, along with a fierce snarling that seemed to be a part of me. I whirled on my feet and saw a huge black wolf and another smaller brown one. I barely stopped to think about the fact that my <em>feet</em> were now <em>paws</em>, and I lunged toward the traitor animal with jaws wide open. Paul Lahote would never submit without a fight. Never again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p><strong>Paul POV</strong><br/>I threw myself at the larger wolf that I instinctively knew was Sam Uley. There was no way Jared would challenge me like this, and Sam was a fucking giant. The only problem was the fact that I had no idea <em>how</em> to fight in this body.</p><p><em>Well, what you lack in experience, you make up for in enthusiasm.</em> Jared's wry comment caught my attention long enough for Sam to roll me to my back and put his teeth in my throat.</p><p><em><strong>Yield</strong></em><strong>, </strong><em><strong>Paul</strong></em><strong>. </strong>I had no choice but to submit when Sam spoke to me that way. My body refused to fight his command, and I was suddenly exhausted with the effort anyway. I lay there panting until he released me warily, standing up and stepping away only a few feet.</p><p>With the danger past, I rolled to my belly and collapsed, turning to lick at the raw wounds he'd left all over my body. He didn't have to tear me up that bad, and I felt another wave of betrayal that this boy would treat me the same way my no-good father did.</p><p><em>Yeah, you got some good hits on me too, Paul.</em> Sam spoke quietly, and with an almost tender tone to his voice. <em>But I'm nothing like your father, </em>he added. <em>As long as you follow rank, we'll get along just fine.</em></p><p>I turned to sneer at him. <em>What makes you think I want to follow you? You haven't done shit for me.</em></p><p>He didn't have time to answer me before a low moan caught my attention. I whipped my head around toward my house, where I could just make out my father lying on the damp earth. I couldn't stop the whine that came forth as I took several steps toward him, before Jared and Sam stepped in front of me.</p><p><em>Move!</em> I shouted, but the sound came out as a loud barking growl. <em>That's my dad! He's– oh my god… Is he? Did I? Oh, shit. What if he dies? How could I do that? I killed my dad… I </em><em><strong>killed</strong></em><em>my DAD! I'm so…</em></p><p><em><strong>Paul! STOP!</strong></em> The words froze me in my tracks, and I couldn't even lift my head to look at Sam. <em>You didn't kill him. You just knocked him around a little,</em> Sam explained.</p><p><em>Nothing he didn't have coming to him if you ask me</em>, Jared muttered, sending his own quiet growl in the direction of my house.</p><p>I still couldn't stop the feelings of panic washing through me as my body tried to override the command placed on me and make my way to my father. Another pitiful whine came out, and I didn't even care how pathetic I sounded at that point. <em>Sam, please!</em></p><p>At some silent thought, I felt the chains binding me loosen, and I turned to look at Sam in question. The black wolf sighed and looked at me in disbelief. <em>Why do you even care what happens to him, Paul?</em></p><p>His honest question nearly had me lunging toward him again, but some part of me wasn't willing to challenge the larger male again quite this soon. That was the part of me that wasn't stupid.</p><p>Jared walked up and nudged my shoulder in a way that felt like support, and I found myself leaning into the gentle connection, his touch soothing something feral inside me. <em>Pack</em>, a strange voice rumbled in my head.</p><p><em>That's your wolf, Paul</em>, Jared explained, surprising me further when he reached up to lick at one of the still-bleeding cuts on my neck. <em>You'll figure out how to talk to him eventually.</em></p><p>My worry for my dad still hadn't been erased, and I heard him trying to stumble up off the ground just a few yards away. I lurched in that direction again, needing to help him in some way.</p><p>Sam sighed and shook his massive head. <em>Stay here</em>, he ordered. <em>I'll check on that worthless piece of shit.</em></p><p>I knew his words were true, but I still didn't appreciate the cheap shot as the huge wolf suddenly melted back to his human form. His <em>naked</em> human form.</p><p><em>Fuck, warn a guy why don't ya? </em>I grumbled as I turned to look back toward the house. My dad had pulled himself up onto one knee and looked to bracing himself with one hand while he held the other up close to his chest.</p><p>Sam walked silently until he was standing right in front of him, but my dad didn't even notice as he sat there spitting blood and curses out with every breath. Jared snickered when he finally looked up and saw Sam, falling back on his ass as he did so.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here, Uley. You here to run my boy off like you did my dealer?" he slurred, turning that glare on Sam that could always cut through me like a knife.</p><p>It took a minute for his words to register, and when they did I collapsed. <em>Aaron</em> was selling shit to my <em>dad</em>? He <em>knew</em> what that bastard did to me, and he still took his money and gave him shit to get fucked up? How could he do that?</p><p>I didn't even notice Jared huddled beside me as I ran through years of abuse at that man's hands. Years of pain, blood, tears, and barbed words. Now the memories were tainted by the thought that my best friend—my fucking <em>mentor</em>—<em>Aaron</em> was right there beside him, whispering in his ear like some kind of demon. I didn't have <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>Sam's deep voice brought my attention back to the pair in the yard, and I noticed that Jared was nudging me with his nose again. I cringed at the hurt in his mental voice as he looked at me. <em>Why didn't you tell me, Paul? I didn't know it was that bad.</em></p><p>I ignored his question and turned back to the yard. I needed to see how badly I'd hurt my dad. "Hey, Tommy. You look a little roughed up. Get in some trouble?" Sam asked, his face completely blank as I knew he was fishing. He wanted to know how much my dad remembered.</p><p>I flinched when he turned to face me, his face a barely-recognizable bloody and swollen mess. I could have sworn he looked right at me, even though I knew there was no way he could have seen me in the shade of the forest.</p><p>"The only trouble around here is my worthless son," he sneered, making me shrink further into the shadows. "But he won't be my problem for long. I'm done with him. He can go to hell for all I care—he's worse than his worthless whore of a mother. The state can have him for all I care."</p><p>I couldn't breathe. I could feel my heart beating frantically as I tried to pull air into my lungs, but they weren't working. I had fucked everything up. I lost my only home and now I would be sent away to some foster 'family' in the city or something. Nobody would want me. I had to run. I had to run away before they could send me away.</p><p><em><strong>Paul! STOP!</strong></em>The order halted my frantic escape, but it only made me focus on my fucked-up situation.</p><p><em>Sam</em>, I whined, nearly foaming at the mouth in my terror. <em>Sam, I ruined everything. What the hell am I supposed to do now?</em></p><p><em>Stay here, </em>he told me, and I collapsed on the ground in slight relief. I didn't know when I decided to trust Sam, but he did seem to know what he was doing. I watched as he phased and walked back to my father, wondering what he'd done to get away from him in the first place.</p><p><em>He heard you hyperventilating out here, </em>Jared told me<em>. It was scary! He just ran out here and phased to order you back—you weren't hearing me at all.</em></p><p>"Tommy, I think we need to go have a talk with Billy. If anyone is leaving this house, it's you." Sam couldn't have shocked me more if he put on a tutu and danced a jig. Then the tiny seed of hope I'd had just wilted.</p><p><em>It's not like Billy is actually gonna help me,</em> I scoffed. <em>He hasn't lifted a finger for me in eight years here.</em></p><p>Jared felt uncomfortable, but I could tell he knew I was right. He'd been my friend for a long time before we drifted apart, and he'd seen how much the tribal elders turned their heads. I didn't see how the fact that I now had four legs was going to change anything.</p><p>Sam shocked me by calling into the woods. "Jared, take Paul for a run while I take Tommy to get things sorted out. I'll find you when we're done." Then he grabbed my dad by the arm and hauled him out to his truck out front. Sam got in the driver's seat and I watched them move down the road until they were out of sight.</p><p>The next couple of hours were actually more enjoyable than I would have expected. Jared showed me how much fun it was to run faster than vampires—that was another revelation right there. It was no wonder Billy wouldn't go to the hospital in Forks, since he knew exactly <em>what</em> was working there.</p><p>We ran what Jared described as patrol routes, weaving through the trees and cliffs surrounding our little reservation, and I recoiled at the noxious scents drifting from the Cullens' border. It was worse than when I would forget my mask the nights the guys and I went tagging. Spray paint fumes didn't have jack on vampire stink.</p><p>I was surprised how easily Jared and I fell back into our friendship, but I still kept myself back as much as I could with him sharing my head. I knew better than to jump back into trusting him with both feet. There was always someone there to take my friends away. That's just how things went.</p><p>Sam tracked us down near the cliffs overlooking First Beach, and I felt a thrill of anticipation when he replayed a memory of him and Jared cliff diving there. I wouldn't mind trying that shit myself, if I was as durable as I felt now.</p><p><em>Easy Paul, you're not invincible. You're just stronger than you were before. </em>Sam brought his raincloud of doom back. Lovely.</p><p><em>Well, I guess you're not interested in seeing what happened with Billy then? </em>Bastard was teasing me now. I bet I could take a good chunk out of him, now that I was more familiar with the way this body worked.</p><p><em>Don't even think about it Paul. Just watch.</em> I was distracted when Sam began to replay the scene in his mind. Billy had nasty look on his face as he stared at my father from his wheelchair.</p><p>"Well, Tommy, looks like you've once again overstayed your welcome. Now I get to do the same thing my father did. As of now, you are officially banished from La Push. Your house is forfeit, and your son is a ward of the tribe. If you are caught on this land again, I doubt if you'll make it back out of here alive."</p><p>My dad seemed lost in a daze as Sam drove him back to our house and helped him box up his belongings. I felt an unwelcome surge of gratitude to my <em>alpha</em> when he stopped my father from tearing up the only family picture I had with both my parents. It had been taken at the mall in Tacoma before we moved here, and both my parents were high as kites. I didn't care though—they were holding me and smiling, and I could always make up some other story to go along with it.</p><p>I looked up to see Jared and Sam just staring at me like I'd grown another head or something. "What? What's your problem?"</p><p>Sam melted back to his skin again, and pointed out what I hadn't realized yet. "You just phased back, Paul. You found your skin again."</p><p>Looking down at my filthy body, I jumped in shock. Then I thought back to my father leaving, and where that left me, and I felt furious at my situation. I didn't want to be at the mercy of the fucking tribal council. Those old bastards didn't give a shit about me. "Aaaggh!" My scream moved seamlessly into a growl, and I found myself back on four legs again.</p><p>Sam sighed and phased back again. <em>Well that didn't take long. I have a feeling you're going to need a lot of extra clothes Paul.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 11<br/></strong>
        <em>December</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>I sighed in relief as I stepped through the doors into the toasty police station. If it got much colder outside we might get a white Christmas this year.</p>
      <p>Another blast of cold air hit my back, and I turned to see Paul being escorted through, his muscled arms behind him held tightly with handcuffs. The last time I'd had to arrest him, I had the strangest idea that he could snap those cuffs like paper if he wanted.</p>
      <p>Guilt and disappointment both filled me—I couldn't understand where I went wrong with that boy. Paul held my eyes as he walked by, not even stumbling as he was led through the desk area and back to lockup.</p>
      <p>I headed for my own office, paperwork in hand. Doc Cullen had worked his magic once more, knowing how much Paul meant to me. I already had the testimony from the other bar patrons, but Cullen was able to convince his patient that it would be in his best interest not to press charges against Paul.</p>
      <p>When I'd asked him why he even bothered to intervene for Paul, considering how unwelcoming the tribal elders had been to him and his family, he gave me a knowing look and said he understood troubled teenagers. I guess he would—that big boy of his looked like he could be a handful, but the leaner blond one was the one who really <em>felt</em> dangerous. I'd seen a few scars on him, and I would bet he had a history of abuse as well.</p>
      <p>I picked up my phone once I signed the release papers. "Mark, let him make a call. We're not keeping him tonight," I told him when he answered, then thought better of it. "But go ahead and put him in a cell while he waits. I didn't need him starting something here at the station.</p>
      <p>My door was open, and I tried to listen to the call, but Paul spoke too quietly for me to hear. I wondered if his dad would show up, or if would be Sam Uley again. Harry Clearwater had shocked the hell out of me one day by coming to pick up the boy, though they glared at each other with mutual disdain. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on I didn't know about.</p>
      <p>I hadn't seen Tommy Lahote in months, though I really hadn't been down to La Push other than to drop off Embry and pick him up after spending time with his friends. Sometimes I felt really disconnected from my old friends.</p>
      <p>Sighing, I sat down at my desk again and picked up the picture that could always lift my spirits. Tiff and I had taken Embry and Bella to Disneyland this past summer, and I'd never seen any of them smile so much.</p>
      <p>The guys at work liked to tease me about the picture of the four of us wearing Mickey Mouse ears, but I just shook it off. None of them had a Makah goddess for a wife, so I couldn't blame them for being jealous.</p>
      <p>I would have invited Paul to go along, but he and Sam Uley had been working for Charles that summer, and I knew he'd been spending a lot of time with Sam outside of work as well. He, Sam, and Jared were together more often than not, and I couldn't be happier. They were a much better influence on him than those losers he used to hang around. Now he only got in trouble when he was away from those two.</p>
      <p>Looking back at the picture, I couldn't hold back a smile. After all this time, my Bells was finally coming home to stay. She'd brought up the idea while we were on vacation, but said she was still trying to convince her mother. I was worried when I overheard a quiet conversation between her and Embry, where he was trying to convince her to tell me something—something that I <em>needed</em> to know. She'd told him that if she hadn't convinced Renee to let her move by Christmas, then she would tell me whatever this secret was.</p>
      <p>I had confronted Embry when we had a few minutes alone, but he refused to break Bella's trust, letting me know it was something serious. He swore she wasn't in any danger, and hadn't been hurt by anyone, but if they didn't come clean soon I would sit them down and make them confess. The one thing I'd learned over the years was that secrets were never a good thing.</p>
      <p>Knowing I had about half an hour before Sam arrived, I made my way down the hallway to try and talk to Paul. He must have been expecting me, because he looked up with a cheerful grin on his bloody face. It took all my years of training not to wince at the sight of the deep gash on his cheek and his swollen lip.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Chief. How's it hanging?" My eyes closed in pain at his mocking greeting, not attempting to meet the fist he held out to me. I couldn't help but see the face of a much younger boy in this jaded young man's place.</p>
      <p>"Don't look sad, Chief." Paul waited for me to look at him before winking and leaning back against the cold concrete wall. "You should see the other guy."</p>
      <p>I shook my head, since I <em>had</em> seen the other guy. Paul was much more effective with his fists than the older man was with a knife. That cut on his cheek didn't even look like it needed stitches, since the blood had already clotted.</p>
      <p>Maybe it was because Christmas was so close, but I felt the need to make a last ditch effort to reason with the boy. "Paul, why do you keep doing this? Let me help you out, son."</p>
      <p>I watched his eyes closely, not missing the hint of longing that flared when I called him son. As soon as it sparked, he fought it back with a dismissive wave and a hateful sneer. "Just give it up Charlie," he told me, before closing his eyes to ignore me.</p>
      <p>Sam Uley had just signed the release papers, effectively taking custody of Paul for the night, when I felt two soft hands cover my eyes and a happy voice in my ear. "Guess who!"</p>
      <p>I turned with a smile just as Paul came out of the back hallway. I lifted my girl in my arms and spun her around as the rest of the station watched in amusement. "Welcome home, Bells!"</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>The bar was dark and filled with smoke, something that was both a blessing a curse to my sensitive nose. On one hand, it helped block the noxious scents of cologne and perfume that people loved to bathe in. On the other hand, it made my wolf antsy because it muted the scents he used to keep track of danger. Heaven forbid if a smoking vampire should sneak up on me.</p>
      <p>My eyes constantly scanned between the two exits, keeping track of the entire room from my table in the corner. Not only did I have better luck being served by the horny waitress, but there was no way I could sit at the bar with my back to the room.</p>
      <p>"Can I get you another, honey?" I smiled at the older woman, holding my breath as she leaned toward me. Her boobs might be impressive, but her scent was all wrong. She didn't have a shot with me.</p>
      <p>"Thanks, doll. That'd be great," I told her, using the last of my air as she turned away with a smile, heading to the next table to get their order. Damn, I wish I could tell her to lay off the perfume. It was hard enough to get at least a slight buzz without her making me want to puke.</p>
      <p>A surprised squeak brought my attention back to the waitress, now a couple of table down from me. She had her hand covering her ass as she stared down at the man in shock. His still-raised hand clued me in to the fact that he must have just used it to slap her on that ass.</p>
      <p>"Baby? I think maybe you've had enough," a hesitant voice spoke up next to him. I could barely see the top of the girl's head, from where she was tucked that close to the dip shit's side.</p>
      <p>His hand moved faster than I did, slapping his girlfriend's face, before grabbing her chin and snarling, "Shut up, bitch. Nobody cuts me off."</p>
      <p>He never saw my fist coming, and his head flew back with a satisfying thump as the scent of blood filled the air. I waited for his retaliation, balanced lightly on my feet with my hands out, loose and ready.</p>
      <p>Part of me noticed the waitress pulling the girl out of the way as she ran for security, but my attention was focused on the silver knife that the asshole had pulled out and was aiming my way. I just sneered and turned myself over to the familiar routine of using my fists.</p>
      <p>It took a little extra concentration to temper my strength, but it had been too long since I'd been out from under Sam's thumb for a good fight. This guy was big enough to offer a little resistance, and his knife added an extra challenge to keep me on my toes.</p>
      <p>All too soon I was pushed down on the hood of a squad car, listening to one of Charlie's deputies read me my rights as he clamped the cuffs down on my wrists. I blinked the blood out of eyes as I was pulled up, and grinned at the look of disgust as the officer took in the lucky jab that left a deep cut on my cheek. It would heal on the way to the station, and hopefully he would think it wasn't as bad as he remembered. The last thing I needed was them taking me to the hospital.</p>
      <p>My wolf grew anxious as they left me in the back of the car. I knew I'd be facing some kind of punishment from Sam, but I wasn't too worried about my trip to the police station. Charlie would get me out like he always did, and everyone could go back to their merry little Christmas celebrations…</p>
      <p>Processing went as usual, with Charlie trying to be the mentor, and Sam sounding disappointed. I was walking out to leave when everything changed.</p>
      <p>I caught the most amazing scent—sweet wild strawberries mixed with a fresh ocean breeze. I followed my nose, not even realizing I had sped up, when I suddenly realized exactly who that scent belonged to.</p>
      <p>I hadn't seen her recently, but I would never mistake those brown eyes as anyone else's. <em>Bella</em>. She was hugging Charlie when she looked over his shoulder and caught my eye. For a few minutes, every extra sense I had went straight out of my head. There was nothing but <em>her</em>.</p>
      <p>She was older, of course, but she still looked incredibly young and innocent. Her fair skin was glowing with a light blush, and those deep brown eyes had sucked me in like a vacuum. She was everything. She was so beautiful, so fiery. She was… <em>FUCK!</em> She was… my imprint?!</p>
      <p>I sucked in a harsh breath as I pulled my eyes from her face, and Sam was right beside me with a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, pleading, needing him to get me away from this place. I had to <em>go</em>!</p>
      <p>"Is she…?" he murmured quietly, and my wolf answered with a soft growl and a jerky nod without my permission. Sam still looked concerned, but now he looked confused as well. "Then–"</p>
      <p>I cut him off with a jerk of my head. "No, Sam. Get me out of here, <em>please</em>!"</p>
      <p>He must have seen the desperation in my face or the shaking I couldn't control as I fought my wolf, because he got a firm grip on my arm and pulled me toward the doors. Every step away from her felt like walking through quicksand, and I almost turned back at least three times.</p>
      <p>We had just reached the door, and fresh air, when her voice almost sent me to my knees. "Dad? Was that…Paul?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>I followed Sam blindly from the station, not even noticing anyone around us as he led me toward the trees. He looked at me in speculation before he asked if I was okay to phase.</p>
      <p>His question brought my wolf to the surface with a fierce growl, and my body turned back toward the station—toward my <em>mate</em>—without permission. Sam locked his hand around my upper arm and pulled me away again.</p>
      <p>I stepped out of my boots when the tremors began. It had been a while since I last phased unexpectedly, and I didn't feel like making a run for my house in the nude tonight—not to mention how much my work boots cost to replace. Once my jeans were tied in a bulky heap to my leg, I gave in to the wolf.</p>
      <p><em>What the fuck is your problem, Paul? I thought you liked the girl?</em> Sam berated me as soon as I entered the pack mind. His words triggered my memories, and I couldn't stop a virtual movie of my life with Bella Swan.</p>
      <p>I thought about the first time I saw her, twirling high in the air and laughing as Big Quil lifted her up. I pictured her soft blush and the fiery way she defended me to her closest friends. I skipped between winters and summers, rainy days watching movies and rainy days fishing with Charlie.</p>
      <p>I put my head down and whined as I relived our first kiss, and the purity of the innocent love I felt for her back then. I wasn't that boy anymore—if I ever really had been—but some cosmic wolf spirit had decided to curse her along with me. She deserved so much better.</p>
      <p><em>Paul!</em> Sam's voice broke through my stream of constant Bella-vision, and I raised my head and looked at him in question. Suddenly, I saw myself in his memories. He showed me helping Bella across the sand at a summer bonfire, and the way we watched each other when the other person wasn't looking.</p>
      <p>He showed me Charlie, watching the two of us together on a driftwood log, and the proud smile he was wearing as we laughed and talked together. Then he switched directions. He showed me standing up for the nerdy kids at school, and the ones that didn't have the best homes. He showed me sharing my meager lunch with a little boy who didn't have one.</p>
      <p>My wolf pulled me back toward the police station when Bella's scent was carried over on a passing breeze. Charlie's family had walked outside, and my mate was tucked tightly against her father's side, with Embry and Tiffany walking along happily beside her.</p>
      <p>Seeing Embry, Sam replayed the fight that he and his grandfather had interrupted years ago, where I had defended Embry from some neighborhood bullies. <em>You've always been a Protector, Paul. It's in your nature.</em></p>
      <p>I shot back an image of Embry's scornful look after he caught me fucking Rachel Black. <em>I've always been a player too, Sam. What does it matter?</em></p>
      <p>Sam sighed and sank down, resting his chin on his front paws. He normally kept his thoughts tied up pretty tight, but images of Leah and Emily floated through his mind in a strange combination. <em>You've been given the one thing I wanted more than anything. You imprinted on the girl you've loved your whole life</em>, he said quietly, and I could feel the envy in every word. <em>Don't fuck this up, Paul.</em></p>
      <p>Without another word, Sam turned and headed back to La Push, already thinking of the food Emily was preparing for their Christmas feast. I'd been invited, of course, but I wasn't sure I could drum up any Christmas spirit this year.</p>
      <p>I let my wolf lead me as I ran through the woods, only a little surprised to see that I'd found my way to the Swan home. The happy family was inside, sitting around the living room and talking like a damn Hallmark card or something. They were even drinking hot cocoa.</p>
      <p>My wolf calmed as soon as we laid eyes on our mate, but I was still wound up under the fur. The fight earlier had been a nice outlet, but being blindsided by the imprint had knocked me on my ass.</p>
      <p>Sitting there watching Bella with her family, I ran through Sam's memories of his imprint. I knew there had to be some way around it. Bella deserved so much more than being stuck with a loser like me for the rest of her life.</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>I woke up Christmas morning before the rest of my family began to stir. Tiffany had been up late wrapping a few last minute presents, and then she probably read by the fire for a few hours more. I kissed her gently and covered her up with the quilt before I slipped out of bed. I would start breakfast and let her sleep.</p>
      <p>A quick peek into Embry's room showed him sleeping soundly, sprawled out over his twin-size bed that was probably going to need to be replaced soon. That boy was getting tall—just like his father.</p>
      <p>I couldn't stop my smile as I opened the door to Bella's room. Christmas just wasn't the same without her here, and I was happy that she wasn't going to be leaving again in a week or so. She was curled up in her bed, a peaceful smile on her face. If she had been talking in her sleep, it must have been earlier.</p>
      <p>The past few days had been busy, but I couldn't hide the fact that I was happier than I'd ever been. After seventeen years, I finally had my whole family together and Bella back home where she belonged. I had already filled out her school paperwork, and I was glad that Embry would be there to help her find her way around. For all the time she'd spent here over the years, she really didn't know any kids from Forks.</p>
      <p>I was lost in thought when Bella's soft voice brought my attention to the kitchen door. "Need some help, Dad?"</p>
      <p>She looked sleepy, but so beautiful. Despite her darker hair and eyes, she was looking more like Renee the older she got. Of course, she was much prettier than her mother had ever been. I waved her over and pulled her into a hug, laughing when she swiped at the flour I'd smeared on her cheek in the process. "Merry Christmas, Bells!"</p>
      <p>We worked together quietly, scrambling eggs, rolling out biscuits, and frying up a mountain of bacon and sausage. Tiff would scold me for that later, but it was Christmas morning. Bran flakes could wait.</p>
      <p>Tiffany stumbled down as we were plating everything up, and she had tears in her eyes as she watched my daughter dance between the table and the stove, completely at ease here in our home. I pulled my wife to me and hugged her tight, kissing her deeply until Bella's groans were echoed by Embry's from the hallway.</p>
      <p>"Come on guys, we don't want to see that!" We all started laughing when they spoke in unison, and I swelled up with pride as my family sat down at the table together.</p>
      <p>Embry was quiet, but he usually was in the mornings. Bella and Tiffany chatted about all the things they were making for our late Christmas dinner out in La Push. I was glad that Billy had called and invited us, saying he wanted to set aside our differences and celebrate the holiday together. Buying his truck probably helped as well. Hopefully things would be fine, as long as we kept to safe topics like fishing and sports.</p>
      <p>Embry and I cleaned up the breakfast dishes so that Tiff could pull Bells aside to give her one of her gifts early. I listened as Bella opened the large box, and smiled when she squealed and gave Tiffany a big hug. "Well, I knew you would need more winter clothes, and I remembered how much you <em>love</em> shopping," Tiff teased her as they dug through the jeans, sweaters, and two new coats we'd bought her.</p>
      <p>Bella came running in to give me a hug, then went straight back in there to my wife. "This is so great. Thank you! I had some money saved up to get some clothes, but maybe I can put that toward a car now!"</p>
      <p>Embry nudged me with elbow and we exchanged a grin, knowing how much more excited Bella would be about the second part of her gift. Technically it would be for Embry too, but he wouldn't be sixteen for a few more months.</p>
      <p>After everyone was showered and dressed, we loaded up the car and headed out to Billy's house. Bella was practically bouncing since it had been more than a year since she'd seen her friends out there. I thought she might be in for a shock with the way those boys were growing. She had definitely looked stunned when she saw Paul that first night.</p>
      <p>She'd looked upset to find him there at the station, and I was pretty sure she was disappointed as well. I knew Embry kept her informed on Paul's shenanigans, but it was something different to see him actually leaving police custody.</p>
      <p>We pulled up in front of that familiar red house and I was surprised to see Quil come running out right after Jacob. He ended up shoving Jake aside and reaching Bella's door first, pulling her out and swinging her around so fast that she let out an ear-piercing shriek of laughter. "Hey, Bells!" he boomed out, effectively announcing her arrival to everyone in La Push.</p>
      <p>She giggled as she hugged him, and I was surprised to see her eyes fill up with tears when she turned back my way. I guess she had missed the boy more than I thought.</p>
      <p>Jacob moved in as soon as Bella was back on her feet, but I reached for my gun out of habit when I heard a loud growl from the woods behind the house. I'd been hearing reports about large bears in the area, and Emily Young had even been attacked by one. I hoped they weren't coming closer to civilization.</p>
      <p>Billy wheeled himself out on the porch and Bella ran up to give him a hug as well. He held on a bit longer than usual, but I knew he'd been missing his own daughters since they moved away. Bells just patted him and whispered something before she pulled away.</p>
      <p>I called the boys over to help me bring the food and gifts inside, and once that was done Quil told us all goodbye and ran off toward his own house. He said his grandfather asked him to bring Bella by before we left for the day—he wanted to see her. I was only slightly surprised to see Embry and Bella both stiffen when they heard that, then exchange a glance before going back in the house. They both still held some hard feelings toward the man for keeping Embry's father a secret from him.</p>
      <p>All hopes for a peaceful day were banished when Billy waved me over to the couch and started in on me immediately. "So, Charlie, have you given any more thought to moving out here?"</p>
      <p>I sighed, wishing he had waited until after the food was eaten and gifts were exchanged. I really didn't want to argue with him on Christmas. "Look, Billy, I've told you. I can't just up and leave Forks. I have to live in the city to keep my job!" I took a deep breath and lowered my voice to continue. "Besides, I'm not stupid. No one is going to want me moving out here, no matter who is my friend and who is my uncle. I'm not Quileute!"</p>
      <p>His eyes turned flinty as he stared at me with his Chief stare, but I gave him my own Chief stare right back. We needed to get past this and move on with our day. Billy finally sighed and looked away, giving me the small victory, and then he pulled up the last Seahawks game on the tv to break the awkward silence.</p>
      <p>I had a feeling that wouldn't be the last I'd hear about it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 13</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV</strong><strong><br/></strong>I came off patrol and headed to my house to shower before Christmas dinner at Sam's. I'd thought about skipping it, but I knew then Emily would make one of my brothers come out to my house to bring me some food. They'd never let me hear the end of it. Going along with her invitation was just easier.</p>
      <p>As I paused at the main road, checking to see if I could cross undetected, I heard the unmistakable sound of Charlie's police cruiser. I knew that he and Billy had started to mend their friendship, and it looked like the Swan family was going to be spending Christmas with the chief.</p>
      <p>I should have turned the other direction and ran, but my fucking wolf had more power in this form and I found myself inching closer to the road. My heart nearly stopped when the car crested the hill and all I could see was my imprint's face through the car window.</p>
      <p>She looked happy enough, but her eyes searched the trees until I could have sworn she saw me. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I copied her deep exhale just before the car passed out of my sight.</p>
      <p>I didn't even think about going to Sam's house—he would figure out where I was if he saw Charlie's car down the street at Billy's. I ran through the woods, finding a good place to sit and wait out of sight before the Swans reached the house.</p>
      <p>I bit back a growl when Jacob and Quil came running out to meet them, but my wolf wasn't bothered when Quil scooped up my mate for a tight hug. Bella's smile was bigger than I'd ever seen it as he twirled her around, but she got tears in her eyes when she lowered her head and whispered something to him that even I couldn't hear over the noise of the others moving around.</p>
      <p>My wolf might not have had a problem with Quil, but we were both on the same page when Jacob Black put his arms around our mate. I was ready to rip his fucking hands off, future alpha or not. I realized I must have growled too loud when I saw Charlie reach down where he normally kept his gun at his hip. Not that a bullet could hurt me too bad.</p>
      <p>Billy glanced my way with a stern look as he waved my imprint up to him. I had sucked up my pride and approached him, asking if there was any way to keep Bella out of that school in Forks. I couldn't keep myself from practically begging him when he said his hands were tied.</p>
      <p>He finally agreed to talk to Charlie about moving out here, but I didn't think he would get very far without telling him the truth. Charlie loved his job, and living in Forks was a part of his job requirement.</p>
      <p>I growled again when Jake followed Embry and Bella inside, while Quil jogged off down the road to his own house. My ears perked up when he said he would bring Bella down to see Old Quil after lunch, and I wondered if I could manage to "accidentally" run into her over there… Fuck, no Paul. We're <em>avoiding</em> her, not looking for her.</p>
      <p>While Bella and Tiffany started cooking, I took the chance to run over to Sam's. He frowned when he saw that I wasn't dressed, and his frown got deeper when I told him I wasn't staying. I stepped back from the door when he opened it to move out onto the porch, and held his eye as he tried to stare me down.</p>
      <p>"So, how's it working out for you? Staying away from your imprint, I mean."</p>
      <p>I couldn't stop my head from turning back toward the next street, where I knew Bella was safely tucked inside the chief's house. With the chief's handsy son… Fuck, I wanted to rip those hands right off him. If he–</p>
      <p>"<em>Paul!</em>" Sam's voice broke through and I whipped my head back around to see his knowing smirk as he leaned against his porch rail all nonchalant. Fucker.</p>
      <p>"What?" I asked him, trying not to sound like a belligerent child.</p>
      <p>He smiled wider at my tone and nodded his head toward the Black house. "So, Bella's here…"</p>
      <p>I looked away and locked my jaw, refusing to answer him. He chuckled and I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you. I just hope you don't end up hurting her worse than you already are. You know she'll feel the effects of the imprint, even if you don't pursue her."</p>
      <p>With that broken record playing, I hopped off the porch and left my alpha with a one-finger salute. He was still laughing when I hit the treeline and phased for the run back. "Merry Christmas!" he called out, his words following me as I let my wolf lead me back to our ma– imprint.</p>
      <p>I tried not to think about the fact that I couldn't seem to stay away from her, telling myself it was just because she caught me off guard, coming here to my land. Of course the wolf was going to be more protective here. It didn't mean anything.</p>
      <p>I drifted in and out of sleep as the families ate their Christmas meal and exchanged gifts. I was grateful that Rachel hadn't come home for the holiday—I was not in any hurry for her and Bella to cross paths anytime soon.</p>
      <p>My name being spoken caught my attention, and I realized that Embry and Bella were sitting in Jake's room, and their conversation carried clearly through the half-open window.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, Bells, he's cleaned up a little since he started hanging around with Sam and Jared, but he's still not a good guy." Embry sounded like he was sorry for his words, no matter how true they were. I cringed at the pain in Bella's eyes, though.</p>
      <p>"Come on guys, you know I never let you bad mouth him when we were little. Nothing has changed there, okay?" My mouth stretched into a wide wolfy grin as my imprint defended me. Of course, her words didn't stop the boys.</p>
      <p>"Just be careful, Bells. Seriously—the guy is a walking STD. I'm pretty sure he's fucked every willing female in the Pacific Northwest," Jacob snickered, nudging Embry's arm as they jostled each other on the bed.</p>
      <p>Embry laughed harder then. "Not just locally, either. The dude has international conquests. He even fucked that foreign exchange student from Sweden last year—remember that?"</p>
      <p>At his words, I couldn't help but pull up the image of the feisty girl with the sexy accent and killer rack. Anne really was a lot of fun. Of course, as soon as I thought of our numerous trysts, my wolf was clawing and snarling at me in anger. He considered even remembering past conquests to be some kind of betrayal. Fuck that.</p>
      <p>Bella stood and stormed out of the room, making good on her earlier words, but I was pretty sure I was the only one who saw the tears she tried to hold back as she left. This was exactly why I had to break this fucking imprint. All I would do was hurt her.</p>
      <p>~oOo~</p>
      <p>I dozed off again late that afternoon, not strong enough to pull my wolf away from where Bella was. The front door of the Black house slamming closed woke me up, startled. Bella and Embry were on the porch talking to Jacob, while the adults were still inside.</p>
      <p>"I just don't see why I can't come with you, Bells! You just got here!" Damn, he was whiny.</p>
      <p>Bella sighed, and it sounded like she was answering him for the fiftieth time or so. "Look, Jake, you just can't. There are things you don't know and things I don't need you to know right now. Just trust me that it has absolutely nothing to do with you, okay?"</p>
      <p>Embry had a strange smirk on his face, something I wasn't used to seeing with him. He was clearly in on whatever Bella was talking about, as he stood there just behind her right shoulder with his arms crossed defiantly. I had no idea what they were talking about, or what kind of secrets my girl was hiding.</p>
      <p>Billy must have been watching them through the window because he called Jacob in, and I had to stifle a laugh as I watched the future leader of our tribe turn away pouting. The door slammed again with his retreat, and Bella shook her head, with a look that was a strange mix of irritated and sad.</p>
      <p>I decided to shift and follow from a distance as Bella and Embry started walking down the road. By their direction, I could tell they were headed to see Old Quil, and I was more than a little curious what their little meeting was going to be about. Their quiet conversation didn't give me many clues either.</p>
      <p>"What are you going to say to him?" Embry asked, nudging Bella with his elbow just hard enough to make her stumble a bit on the gravel road.</p>
      <p>She smiled and pushed him back, then sighed as she put her hands into her coat pockets. "I don't know, Em. You know how it is—it's been so many years. What am I supposed to say?"</p>
      <p>"You're mad." It was a statement, not a question, and I couldn't figure out what secret Embry and Bella seemed to share that somehow involved Old Quil.</p>
      <p>She snorted a little sarcastic laugh that made me smile even thought I could <em>feel </em>the pain she was hiding. "Yeah, I'm mad. He's lied to me my entire life! He lied to my dad! I just want to know why." Bella kicked the ground as she walked, sending a rock skittering toward the house they were approaching.</p>
      <p>Quil and his grandpa were sitting on the porch, and I could hear Joy moving around inside, washing dishes it sounded like. Quil stood up and waved when he saw his friends, bouncing down the steps with more energy than any one boy needed. "Hey Bells! Hey Embry!" he called, looking back to his grandpa. "See, I told you they were coming."</p>
      <p>He didn't say anything else as he noticed the tense way Embry and Bella were standing side-by-side at the bottom of the porch steps. Old Quil had risen and was looking down at them, and his expression was completely unreadable, though I could smell the fact that he was nervous.</p>
      <p>Embry took a deep breath and reached for Bella's hand when it looked like she wasn't going to go any further. "Hello, Grandfather," he said quietly, sounding just a little snide at the title. "Merry Christmas."</p>
      <p>Bella seemed to find her voice then and she raised her head to face down the tribal elder. "Yes, hello <em>Grandfather</em>," she echoed Embry's words with so much venom that I stopped dead in my tracks.</p>
      <p>Grandfather? What the hell was going on?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 14</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Previously: Embry took a deep breath and reached for Bella's hand when it looked like she wasn't going to go any further. "Hello, Grandfather," he said quietly, sounding just a little snide at the title. "Merry Christmas."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Bella seemed to find her voice then and she raised her head to face down the tribal elder. "Yes, hello Grandfather," she echoed Embry's words with so much venom that I stopped dead in my tracks.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Grandfather? What the hell was going on</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>Quil looked just as stunned as I did, but Old Quil never even flinched. He stared down at Bella with an intensity that made me want to run up there and throw myself between them, but I kept myself rooted by sheer force of will.</p>
      <p>Bella finally snorted and rolled her eyes she put her hand on her hip and cocked her head. "So are you gonna invite us in, or not?"</p>
      <p>Her words seemed to shake the younger Quil out of his stupor and he stepped back away from Bella, looking between her and Embry as if he'd never seen them before. "I- I don't… What are you talking about?" he finally stuttered out in confusion.</p>
      <p>Old Quil sighed and glanced at the door. "Perhaps it would be better to speak out here for now."</p>
      <p>Bella shook her head as she stomped up the steps to face him. "Why? Is Joy in the dark too? Are you the only one around here that knows all your dirty little secrets?"</p>
      <p>The elder looked at her with strange look—it was a mixture of sadness and anger. His next words seemed to hit Bella and Embry right in the gut though. "No, my daughter-in-law is well aware of her husband's many indiscretions."</p>
      <p>Something about his tone made Bella gasp, and I heard Embry let out a noise that sounded almost like a growl. When we heard who his real father was, we asked Billy if he would be likely to join the pack. Billy assured us that he wouldn't, since he was only one quarter Quileute, and the Ateara line wasn't especially strong, unlike the Black and Uley lines. Seeing him stand there so protectively beside my imprint, I wasn't so sure.</p>
      <p>Something on her face finally broke Old Quil, and he sagged back in his seat. His hands muffled his words when he finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. My son's actions shouldn't reflect poorly on either of you."</p>
      <p>The younger Quil seemed to reach the same conclusion I did, as he reached out and pulled Bella to him. I growled as he grasped her arms a little too tight for my liking, but she shook him off almost impatiently. "Yes, Quil. Surprise. You, Embry, and I all share the same father. Isn't that great?"</p>
      <p>I took two steps out of hiding when I smelled the salt of her tears, but she just shook her head angrily and stepped away from the men on the porch. "Look," she said, staring down Old Quil, "I just needed to let you know that <em>I</em> know, and ask that you not say anything to Charlie. Please."</p>
      <p>She didn't wait for an answer before she stalked away from the house, leaving her apparent grandfather and two brothers staring after her. I didn't stay to listen to them begin to argue, I just followed my imprint as she stomped down the quiet street, muttering under her breath as she went.</p>
      <p>"<em>Rude, stubborn, inconsiderate old fool. 'Indiscretions' my ass. I should– </em>Oof!" I couldn't hold back a chuckle at her ranting, but when she heard me she managed to stumble in true Bella fashion. I darted over to catch her before she could hit the ground.</p>
      <p>When she looked up at me, I couldn't move. It was like that first night—the night I imprinted—only this time there was no Sam to pull me away.</p>
      <p>It was so much worse, too. I could feel her soft, pliable body resting in my arms, tight against my chest. Her cool white hands were touching my overheated skin, and I could feel my wolf growling softly in pleasure at the contact.</p>
      <p>I couldn't look away from those wide brown eyes. I was drowning, melting, all the sappy shit that I would laugh at Sam about later. I tried not to focus on her breasts pressing against me, noticing how they were the perfect size—not too big, not too small, but just right. A good handful each.</p>
      <p>Her eyes were moving constantly, looking from my eyes, to my lips, down to my arms. Her breathing sped up when she took in her hands on my bare chest, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning closer to take a deep breath of her delicious scent. The strawberries were so sweet they were nearly overpowering, but the soft brine of La Push kept her grounded, made her smell like home.</p>
      <p>At least now I knew why she smelled that way. She was at least part Quileute. A quarter maybe? Big Quil was half, and it was clear that her mom was as white as they come. No matter, she was mate to a wolf, she was <em>mine</em>, so that made her part of the tribe either way.</p>
      <p>"Paul?" Her shaky voice combined with the direction of my thoughts gave me enough of a push to separate us. With my hands on her shoulders, I set her back on her feet and made sure she could stay there before I pulled away, breaking contact between us.</p>
      <p>She wrapped her arms around her chest, shivering at the loss of my body heat, and I had to choke back another growl as my wolf wanted to pull her close again. I turned my head to take in air clear of her scent, and took another step back to put some distance between us.</p>
      <p>"Paul?" Her voice brought my head around again, and I met her eyes without even thinking. "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>I realized that my fists were clenched tightly and I was trembling, fighting against my wolf as I kept us away from our imprint. Sweat beaded up with the effort, and light wisps of steam rose around me in the cold air.</p>
      <p>"Yeah," I ground out the word between my teeth. "I'm fine."</p>
      <p>She nodded doubtfully, then gave me a breathtaking smile. "I'm really happy to see you, Paul."</p>
      <p>Fuck, I needed her to stop saying my name like that. Her voice was low and slightly hoarse, probably with the emotions of the past few minutes. All I could think about was hearing her moan my name in bed.</p>
      <p>I took two more steps back and shook my head to try and clear it. This imprint was powerful shit. Bella looked kind of hurt when I looked back at her, so I scrambled for something to say, wondering where my confidence with the ladies was. This girl had turned me back into a nervous boy again.</p>
      <p>Needing to break the silence I spoke the first thing that came to mind. Of course, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. "So, I heard you earlier with Old Quil. Charlie isn't your real dad?"</p>
      <p>Bella's eyes flashed with a dangerous light that had me stepping back even as she advanced on me. Her dainty little finger dug into my chest with each word. "Listen here, you- you- you <em>eavesdropper!</em> Charlie is my dad. He may not be the sperm donor, but he's my dad in every way that counts. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut about what you <em>heard</em>."</p>
      <p>I was so shocked by her anger that she was halfway down the street before I broke out of my stupor and ran to catch up. She tensed when she felt my hand at her elbow, but she stopped and faced me with her hands on her hips.</p>
      <p>"Wait, Bella, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just trying to understand."</p>
      <p>She laughed, but the look on her face was anything but funny. "Don't worry about it, Paul. It's my life and I still don't understand."</p>
      <p>This close to her, I could see that she was hurting, and I could almost <em>feel</em> her pain as my own. The last thing I needed to do was get closer to her, but I looked over toward the beach and this time I was the one talking, not my wolf. "Want to take a walk with me?"</p>
      <p>She looked surprised at the offer, but she ducked her head and smiled shyly, nodding as she followed my gaze. "Yeah," she said quietly, "I'd like that."</p>
      <p>It seemed natural to reach for her hand, so I pushed my fists into my pockets instead, trying to keep some distance between us. I was starting to re-think this whole imprint thing. Maybe I didn't have to avoid her completely—I just needed to keep our relationship friendly instead of romantic.</p>
      <p>As we walked, Bella told me about how her step-father was cleaning their home office and stumbled across some paperwork he didn't understand. It was Bella's original birth certificate, listing Quil Ateara IV as her father, and proof of her tribal membership.</p>
      <p>"I asked my mom why she lied, and she said that when Quil wanted her to move close to him and let him support her—like he did later with Joy and Embry—Renee decided she needed a <em>back-up plan</em>. She seduced Charlie, and when she told him she was pregnant a few weeks later, he proposed."</p>
      <p>She made a weird choking sound, and my wolf panicked for a minute until I realized she was crying. I led her over to a driftwood log and pulled her down to sit beside me. "You know my dad thinks I was born premature? That my mom went into labor early and had to be delivered here in La Push because there wasn't time to make it back to Forks? Well, that was all a big load of shit right there."</p>
      <p>I could feel her fury building up, and it made my hands begin to tremble with a need to fight. I focused on my breathing and tried to find my center, only a little surprised when Bella began to calm beside me.</p>
      <p>Glancing over at her, I couldn't help but ask, "So why don't you want to tell Charlie the truth? Why are you still lying to him?"</p>
      <p>She looked at me and I could have sworn she looked disappointed. I felt like I gave the wrong answer in class, and I really wanted to find the right one to give her. "Paul, if my dad knew the truth, there's no way he could pretend like nothing is wrong. He would want to take Renee to court and get custody of me, <em>legally</em>, and I don't want to take the chance that he would lose. It's better for everyone if I wait until I'm eighteen."</p>
      <p>I couldn't argue with her logic—I was in the same boat before I phased. Counting down to that magic age when the government decided you could stand on your own merit, instead of your parents'.</p>
      <p>"I understand. I'll keep your trust, Bella." It was all I could promise her, for now at least.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 15</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>Sitting on that beach with Paul, I felt myself relax for the first time in months. There was just something about being here—with him—that just felt <em>right</em>. I felt like I was home.</p>
      <p>It was still hard to believe how much my life had changed in just ten months. Ten months ago I was Charlie and Renee's daughter, Phil and Tiffany's stepdaughter, and the only relatives I had in La Push were a great uncle and some second cousins. One Saturday in late February changed everything.</p>
      <p>My mom had decided she wanted to go to the Bahamas for spring break, but in the process of getting things ready she somehow lost our passports. Typical. While she was out at one of her pottery classes, Phil and I went into the office at home to try and track them down.</p>
      <p>I had never understood why Renee insisted on being the one to file important paperwork, since she was the least organized person I knew. But what Phil found buried at the back of our fire-proof safe had literally changed everything I knew about myself.</p>
      <p>It took me a few minutes to notice that he had gone completely still, holding something in his hand so tightly it looked like he would crush it. "Phil?" I asked, a little worried. "You okay?"</p>
      <p>He looked up at me with eyes wide. He was a strange combination of absolutely shocked and intensely furious. I had no idea what could make him react like that, and I was starting to get scared. Shaking his head, he looked at the papers he was holding, shuffling them around as he compared one to another.</p>
      <p>"Bella, we need to talk."</p>
      <p>Paul's words shocked me from my trip down memory lane, and I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I looked over at him and was surprised by the serious look on his face. I didn't even think when I reached for his hand, but he moved it out of my reach at the last second, reaching up to comb it through his hair. Ouch.</p>
      <p>I took the hint and shifted away a little bit, even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. I would have preferred to climb up in his lap and have him wrap his warm arms around me and maybe lean up and press my lips to–</p>
      <p>There was no stopping my blush when I caught his eye again. It was almost as if he knew what I had been thinking. And what the hell was up with those thoughts? Sheesh. "Um, okay. What did you want to talk about?"</p>
      <p>He let out a deep sigh and looked out over the water. "It's about your school," he began, and then looked back toward me with an intense stare that held my undivided attention. "There are some…<em>people</em>…that you need to avoid."</p>
      <p>I jolted a bit in surprise—that was probably the last thing I expected him to say. I was counting on Embry to show me around at school, since he'd been going there for two years. What did Paul know about Forks?</p>
      <p>I turned my head and let out a sharp laugh as Jacob's words came back to me—<em>he's fucked every willing female in the Pacific Northwest</em>. "Look, if you want to warn me away from your past conquests then don't bother. I grew up in Arizona. I can spot a skank a mile away."</p>
      <p>He reeled back as if I'd slapped him, and I thought I caught a look of hurt before he schooled his features. Ignoring my rather immature outburst, he continued, "There is a certain…<em>family…</em>in particular that you need to stay away from. They aren't what they seem. They–"</p>
      <p>I jumped as Paul jerked his head to the side and shot a glare off into the woods. He made a strange rumbling sound that sounded eerily like a growl. I was embarrassed by how much that sound turned me on.</p>
      <p>Looking at the sky, I noticed it was getting darker. I knew Charlie would be worried about me if I didn't head back to Billy's house, so I stood up and brushed off my jeans to start back. "Uh, thanks, Paul." I wasn't sure exactly what to say, with him in such a strange mood all of a sudden. "I guess I'll see you around."</p>
      <p>I made it three steps before his hand caught my shoulder and stopped me, and I looked up to see him standing much closer to me than I expected. "Promise me, Bella," he spoke quietly, but with a commanding tone in his deep voice. "Promise me you'll stay away from the Cullens."</p>
      <p>~oOo~</p>
      <p>I didn't give much thought to Paul's words, and I didn't see him again before it was time for me to start school. Charlie had taken me up to register the day before the new terms started, so I had everything I needed.</p>
      <p>"You ready to go, Em?" I stifled a laugh as he finished shoveling in the last few bites of his scrambled eggs, then ran upstairs for his backpack with a piece of bacon in each hand. I had never seen a boy eat as much as my little brother could.</p>
      <p>My dad and Tiffany hugged me goodbye, and I went outside to crank my "new" truck so it could warm up a bit. I couldn't hold back a smile as I remembered the way my dad's face lit up when he showed me Billy's old truck. Jake had fixed it up—with Quil and Embry's help—and Dad said he knew I would prefer to drive myself and Embry to school, rather than have one of them drive us.</p>
      <p>Embry ran out of the house and jumped in the truck, making the whole thing shake as he slammed the door. He sat quietly on the ride to school, understanding that I was more than a little nervous at the thought of facing an entire building full of new people. I pushed down another wave of resentment toward my mom for taking me away from here.</p>
      <p>Shaking off those thoughts, I stepped out of the truck only to realize that Embry and I were now the center of attention of the entire Forks High School. Yay…</p>
      <p>"C'mon, I see my friends over there. We'll start with them," Embry said as he nudged me toward a group of boys who were standing with their mouths hanging open. Great. A bunch of horny sophomores. Just what I need.</p>
      <p>I didn't miss the looks on their faces when Embry put his arm around my shoulder and introduced me, and neither of us could miss the raised eyebrows and lewd hip thrusting they did either. Embry moved faster than I thought was possible, lifting his arm from around me and reaching over to punch one of the boys in the arm. "Knock it off, asshole. That's my sister!"</p>
      <p>We both froze at his careless words, but the boys just laughed and they all started shoving each other as I stepped back out of their way. I turned back toward the school and was immediately faced with yet another boy. This one was tall and lanky, with wire-rimmed glasses and a wide, welcoming smile.</p>
      <p>"Hi! I'm Eric Yorkie, and you must be Isabella Swan! Let me see your schedule—I can help you to your first class!" I took a step back and looked him over. He seemed harmless, just pushy. His polo shirt was buttoned all the way up, and his black hair was in complete disarray. With a glance back at my brother, I gave a half-hearted nod and followed Eric into the school.</p>
      <p>The morning passed much as I had expected, with my new classmates introducing themselves to me and feigning interest in my life. Most were nosy about my reasons for moving to Forks, but I tried to sidestep their questions as gracefully as possible.</p>
      <p>With Embry being a year behind me in school, we didn't share any classes. That left me open to the advances of all the boys in the school who had apparently decided that I was the shiny new toy. Mike Newton was the most persistent, and by lunchtime I had just about reached my limit of that boy.</p>
      <p>A girl from my English class gave me a friendly smile and introduced herself as Angela Webber. I remembered meeting her at my dad's wedding a few years earlier, and my answering smile was genuine when she asked me to sit with her at lunch.</p>
      <p>After standing in line for my lunch tray, I was less than thrilled to see the assortment of kids at Angela's table. Mikey was there, along with Eric, and there were two other girls who I had met earlier in the day. Jessica was friendly enough, but she was a bouncy, female version of Mike. Her friend Lauren, however, had stared down her nose at me as if I were a bug. The boy next to Lauren didn't his eyes off her breasts long enough to make eye contact with me, so thank goodness for small favors.</p>
      <p>I was grateful that Angela had saved me a seat between her and Eric, as they seemed the least threatening. As I picked at my lunch, I answered their questions and glanced around the room as well. I had just glanced to my right when Angela nudged me.</p>
      <p>"Hey, why is Edward Cullen staring at you like that?" she whispered, looking in the same direction I was.</p>
      <p>I froze when I saw him—he was staring at me so intently, like he was trying to solve a difficult math problem or something. His piercing gaze made me a bit uneasy as I glanced around his table at his lunch companions.</p>
      <p>The first thing that struck me was how they all looked so different from each other, but similar at the same time. They all had the same flawless, pale skin, but their hair was every shade imaginable. There were two blondes, one girl with jet black, spiky hair, and a huge boy with curly brown hair.</p>
      <p>The one who was staring at me had the most unique color of all. Edward's hair was standing up, as if he'd been running his hands through it recently, and I couldn't decide if it was more of a reddish brown, or blondish red color. It was definitely striking.</p>
      <p>Angela's words finally registered, and I sucked in a gasp of surprise. "<em>That's </em>the Cullens?" I whispered back furiously, trying to keep the others at my table from hearing my voice.</p>
      <p>Her eyes widened as she nodded slowly, then leaned closer to me. "Why? Do you know them?"</p>
      <p>I shook my head, glancing back at the boy who suddenly seemed to be looking anywhere but at me. If he weren't so far away, I would swear he knew that I was talking about him. "No, I don't. I just had a…friend… tell me to stay away from them."</p>
      <p>I felt a painful tug at my heart as I thought of Paul. I thought I would have seen him again by now, but he hadn't stopped by the house at all, and every time we'd been out to La Push he was nowhere to be found. I was bordering on having to ask my dad if he'd seen him around. I missed him.</p>
      <p>The bell rang before Angela could say anything more, and I followed her to our next class, with Mike tagging along as well. He seemed disappointed when he had to go to his assigned seat, but I secretly breathed a sigh of relief. Mike was a little much.</p>
      <p>I carried my schedule to the front of the room to ask the teacher where I needed to sit, and then turned to walk to the lab table he indicated. I froze for half a step when I realized that Edward Cullen was going to be my lab partner, nearly stumbling into the table as I did so.</p>
      <p>I glanced his way as I set my bag down, and the chill that washed over me had nothing to do with the air vent blowing my way. This close, I could finally see that his eyes were an eerie flat black, and he was glaring at me like he absolutely hated me.</p>
      <p>The next hour was incredibly tense, as Edward seemed frozen in his seat, leaning as far away from me as he could get. His furious gaze never left my face as far as I could tell, and I finally let my hair hang over my shoulder to block him from my view.</p>
      <p>He shot out of his seat just before the bell rang, and I couldn't stop the tears from welling up as I battled with my insecurities and confusion. What on earth had I done to make him hate me so much?</p>
      <p>I was actually relieved when Mike showed up at my table, offering to walk me to gym. I didn't have to dress out, thankfully, and I finally found myself heading to the parking lot to meet Embry and head home.</p>
      <p>I spotted my brother at our truck, surrounded by the same group of boys from this morning. They were looking at something under the hood, so I doubted we would be leaving anytime soon. Boys.</p>
      <p>A few rows over, I noticed the other Cullens standing around a silver Volvo, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. The other four were staring at me as I walked by, and I felt my cheeks heat up at their strange scrutiny.</p>
      <p>A movement in the woods caught my eye, and I stared into the trees trying to see what it was, but I couldn't make out anything by the time I reached the truck. Embry talked a few more minutes before his friends all took off, and I cranked the truck and headed for home.</p>
      <p>"How was your day?" he asked as I drove, and I couldn't hold back a smile at the way he was sprawled out on the seat.</p>
      <p>"Nice of you to remember me, Em," I teased him. "I thought you were going to show me around."</p>
      <p>We chatted back and forth until we reached the house, and he jumped out and ran inside to find food while I was still gathering my bag to step out of the truck. I had just closed my door when all the hair on my neck stood up and I felt intense heat at my back.</p>
      <p>I turned around to find myself face to face with Paul for the first time in over a week, and my heart sped up in response. It took me a minute to realize that he was glaring at me, much the same way the Cullens had. His nostrils were flared and his teeth were showing, giving him a raw, feral look that made my knees go weak.</p>
      <p>My eyes found his and he held my gaze for a few seconds more before speaking lowly. "I <em>told</em> you to stay away from the Cullens."</p>
      <p>That was all he said before he turned and jogged off down the road, disappearing from sight around the next curve. I had no idea how long I stood there with my mouth hanging open, but I finally stomped my way into the house.</p>
      <p>If Paul Lahote thought he could order me around, he was in for the surprise of his life.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>AN: For the record, I'm not a big fan of repeating chapters from multiple POV's, but this was kind of necessary. We need to know what's going on in Paul's head. And it's the closest you'll get to citrus for a few more chapters at least ;)</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 16</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Christmas day</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>From Bella in Chapter 15-<br/>I jumped as Paul jerked his head to the side and shot a glare off into the woods. He made a strange rumbling sound that sounded eerily like a growl. I was embarrassed by how much that sound turned me on.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Looking at the sky, I noticed it was getting darker. I knew Charlie would be worried about me if I didn't head back to Billy's house, so I stood up and brushed off my jeans to start back. "Uh, thanks, Paul." I wasn't sure exactly what to say, with him in such a strange mood all of a sudden. "I guess I'll see you around."</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>I made it three steps before his hand caught my shoulder and stopped me, and I looked up to see him standing much closer to me than I expected. "Promise me, Bella," he spoke quietly, but with a commanding tone in his deep voice. "Promise me you'll stay away from the Cullens."</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>I waited until she was out of my sight before I rounded on Sam. "What the hell was that? Why did you stop me from telling her?"</p>
      <p>Sam stepped out of the trees with his arms crossed—a sure sign he was ready to do battle with me. "Tell her what, Paul? That there are vampires at her school? That you're a wolf? That it's a huge secret that no one can know, but you told her because…what? She's your mate?"</p>
      <p>I clenched my fists and turned my head, the closest to admitting defeat as I would get. He was right. How could I warn my imprint, without telling her she was my imprint? When I raised my hand to my face and caught a whiff of her intoxicating scent, all my reasons for <em>not</em> telling her seemed a lot less important.</p>
      <p>Sam sighed and reached for my shoulder, stopping just short of touching me. "Look, we'll keep an eye on her, okay? I can call a meeting with the leech doctor and let them know she's off limits. As your imprint, she's a part of the pack, a part of the tribe."</p>
      <p>I jerked my head up at his words, and I realized he didn't yet know just how true that statement was. My Bella was a member of this tribe long before I was. I knew I would have to work extra hard to keep her secret safe from the pack mind, until she chose to reveal it for herself.</p>
      <p>Leaving Sam on the beach, I headed home. There were two baskets of food on my porch—one from Emily, and one that I could tell by scent was from Tiffany. I guess she must have slipped over here while I was distracted by Bella.</p>
      <p>Fuck, I couldn't even go five minutes without thinking her name. Her scent clung to my skin, my hair, and I knew I needed to go wash it off, but my wolf was not the least bit happy about that idea.</p>
      <p>Overcome by the stress of the day, I bypassed the shower and went straight to my room. I tossed my shorts on the floor and fell back on my mattress with a frustrated growl.</p>
      <p>I had decided to keep Bella close, but not too close. We could be friends, right? I was friends with Emily, so I knew that was possible. I could be friends with a girl.</p>
      <p>I could be friends with a girl with big brown eyes that made her look so innocent, even while she was biting that fucking gorgeous bottom lip. That lip. Fuck, that lip…</p>
      <p>It didn't matter that she had the most perfect body I'd ever seen—and I'd seen a hell of a lot of bodies. I could find a flaw in every woman I had fucked, but there was nothing wrong with my Bella. Her curves were <em>made</em> for my hands. My hand… my hand that smelled like her, that had touched her skin.</p>
      <p>I groaned out loud when I realized that same had drifted down grip my painfully stiff cock. Pictures of Bella rolled through my mind in a continuous loop, making me even harder as my hand stroked furiously. I couldn't hold back a growl as I shot my load all over my stomach.</p>
      <p>The relief I felt was short-lived as I realized that jerking off to thoughts of my imprint was definitely not the way to keep things "friendly" between us. I also really needed that shower.</p>
      <p>~oOo~</p>
      <p>I spent the next week and a half following Bella around between my patrol shifts. I was uncomfortable if she got too far away from me—I'd nearly panicked when Tiffany took her to Port Angeles one afternoon—and my wolf side wouldn't let me leave her hurting if I could help it.</p>
      <p>She didn't seem to consciously notice that I was around, but she did turn toward me several times as if she were looking for me. Sam thought the whole situation was hilarious, but he was also happy that I wasn't getting in trouble now that I had something—<em>someone</em>—to hold my attention.</p>
      <p>I was anxious as Bella's first day of school drew closer, and I had Sam get me excused from my own classes so I could keep an eye on her. I ran through the woods, easily following her obnoxiously loud truck.</p>
      <p>I had to phase back to my human form when I reached the school, since the treaty didn't allow for us to be in wolf form away from our territory. Of course, I was willing to argue that anywhere my mate was—uh, my <em>imprint</em>—was automatically my territory.</p>
      <p>It was obvious that Bella was the talk of the school, and I stifled a laugh at the people who thought she and Embry were secretly fooling around now that they lived together. If they only knew… Of course, when Embry blurted it out that she was his sister, no one thought much of it.</p>
      <p>I dug my fingers into a tree trunk when that nerdy bastard came up and offered to walk my girl my class, but it was nothing compared to the feeling when I realized she was in the same room as one of the undead freaks.</p>
      <p>I stood right outside the window for the solid hour she was in biology, mentally daring the bastard to lay one finger on my mate. He kept shooting me glares, but when he ran outside after the bell rang he didn't even give me another glance. Asshole.</p>
      <p>I nearly blew my cover when the other leeches were talking about her as she walked out to her car. I stepped forward enough to catch their attention and let out a warning growl. Bella looked my direction and I had to jump back into the trees before she caught me watching.</p>
      <p>My frustration grew as I followed her home, and by the time she stepped out of the truck, I was furious. I asked one thing of her—just <em>one</em> fucking thing—and she couldn't even listen. She just sat her cute little ass down at the table with a blood sucking demon. <em>Fuck</em>.</p>
      <p>I slipped up behind her, taking a minute to breathe in her scent. I needed that small bit of comfort just to keep my shape together. Of course, I didn't think about the fact that her scent was now tainted. The cloying scent of death clung to her clothes, her hair, her <em>fucking skin</em>.</p>
      <p>I was sure my face was betraying my anger when she finally looked up to face me after giving me a rather thorough once-over. I couldn't even appreciate the scent of her arousal because I was too worked up over her betrayal.</p>
      <p>Those big brown eyes were looking at me in question, but I only had the patience for a few words. "I <em>told</em> you to stay away from the Cullens."</p>
      <p>With my last bit of control, I pulled myself away from her and ran out of sight so I could phase. I wanted to run straight home, but I didn't want to leave her unprotected, now that she had caught the attention of the local coven.</p>
      <p><em>Paul? What are you doing?</em> Sam's words opened the vault, and my memories of the day washed through the pack mind. I pawed at the ground and growled in frustration when I replayed the view of that bloodsucker sitting <em>right next to</em> my girl.</p>
      <p>His voice was smug when he finally spoke. <em>So she's your girl now, huh?</em></p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>I didn't want to admit it, but I was more than a little worried about Bella's first day of school. I'd actually had a small breakdown when I realized I'd never once taken my daughter to school, or even <em>been</em> to her schools before in the past. School was something Renee handled. Summers and holidays were my thing.</p>
      <p>Taking Bella up to register was a poor substitute for missing out on the past decade of her education, but I guessed I had to make do with what I had. She just wasn't that little girl anymore.</p>
      <p>Tiffany held me that night as I went through a dizzying array of emotions. I was furious with my ex-wife, resentful of the whole situation, and guilty about not trying harder all those years. I mourned the things I had missed, now that I could clearly see them, and I tried to hold onto my happiness that she was here now, and I had another chance. It was a long night.</p>
      <p>The house was quiet when I left for work the next morning, everyone sleeping soundly when I checked on them. I double-checked the gas in the truck, and made sure her tires all had air. This was another thing I'd missed out on. Phil bought her a car in Arizona, and I'm sure with his salary it was probably a lot nicer than Billy's old truck.</p>
      <p>Shaking away those thoughts, I turned my attention to my work. I had a pile of paperwork waiting for me on my desk—the holidays were always a busy time, and it took an extra week or two to catch up on all the documents that needed my attention.</p>
      <p>Something was niggling at the back of my mind as I sorted the forms and signed the appropriate boxes, but it wasn't until I processed a group of minors for possession that it hit me. I hadn't seen Paul since that night Bella showed up.</p>
      <p>Just as the thought that he was keeping out of trouble hit me, guilt followed closely behind. I'd been so caught up in my daughter that I forgot to check on him over Christmas break. A glance at the clock showed me that I still had hours to go before he would be out of school, but I made a note to go check on him as soon as I could get a break.</p>
      <p>It was nearly six before I could get away from my desk, and I knew that my family would have supper waiting for me. I was eager to see Bella and hear about her day, but I still wavered when I put my key in the ignition, unsure which direction to go.</p>
      <p>With a glance to the west, I shook my head and turned the car toward my house. Paul would still be there tomorrow. I could check on him then.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 17</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>I stomped upstairs and dumped my backpack on my bed, still furious at Paul's audacity. What the hell was his problem, anyway? He avoids me, then shows up at my house out of nowhere and yells at me? I don't think so.</p>
      <p>It didn't take me too long to finish my homework, since my classes in Forks were much easier than my classes in Phoenix. When I heard Tiffany moving around down in the kitchen, I went down to help her out.</p>
      <p>"How was your first day?" she asked, glancing up from where she was chopping vegetables for a salad.</p>
      <p>I washed my hands and grabbed the head of lettuce, tearing it into an empty serving bowl. My voice was more than a little petulant as I muttered, "Fine."</p>
      <p>Tiffany laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure it was. Anything you'd like to talk about?"</p>
      <p>Thinking back over the day, I wondered if I could get at least one answer. Maybe she could tell me what Paul's problem was.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, do you know why Paul hates the Cullens so much? He told me to stay away from them—<em>twice</em>!"</p>
      <p>To my surprise, Tiffany groaned in what sounded like frustration. "Good grief. Whatever you do, don't let Charlie hear about that. He and Billy just now got over their fight about that family—he doesn't need to drag Paul into it too."</p>
      <p>I stared at her blankly as she poured the vegetables into the bowl and began to toss the salad. She didn't look back at me as she continued speaking, trying her best to sound nonchalant. "So, when did you see Paul, anyway?"</p>
      <p>Shoot. I guess I walked into that one. But what could I tell her? Embry knew I saw Paul on Christmas Day, but I didn't even tell him how long we talked. Since I'd made it clear I was irritated this afternoon, I figured I better tell her he had been around.</p>
      <p>"Um, he was waiting here at the house when I got home from school. I guess he was wanting to see Charlie or something—he didn't say much." Yeah, because he was too busy invading my personal space and trying to intimidate me. <em>And smelling soooo good…</em></p>
      <p>Tiffany looked suspicious, but I turned my attention the dishes in the sink, washing the cutting board and the mixing bowls she had used earlier. I set them carefully into the drying rack and tried to find something else to distract me. The sound of my dad's car pulling up made me sigh in relief.</p>
      <p>Embry came clomping down the stairs at the same time Charlie stomped up the front steps, opening the door with a gust of cool air and light rain. I peeked around the corner and paused for a minute when I saw the look on his face.</p>
      <p>My dad looked tired, but more than that, he looked almost torn. Like there was somewhere else he should be right then, other than at home. I was worried until he looked up and gave me a huge, genuine smile that was very un-Charlie-like. "Hey, Bells! How was your first day?"</p>
      <p>I blushed, embarrassed about my earlier sulking, and just waved him off as he hung up his jacket and gun belt. "Oh, it was fine. Pretty much what I expected." Sure, if I was expecting one of my oldest friends to show up at my house and yell at me for sitting by a really weird guy in my science class. How did Paul even know that anyway?</p>
      <p>We sat down to eat and conversation was small while we dug into the delicious casserole that Tiffany had made. Embry talked about his various friends and what they had all gotten for Christmas, and I mentioned the names of the kids I'd met that I could actually remember. I didn't bring up the Cullens, though.</p>
      <p>Dad seemed a bit distracted throughout the meal, but I thought he must have just a hard day at work. He surprised me, however when he finally spoke after dessert. "I was thinking of driving out to La Push tomorrow afternoon to check on Paul. He hasn't been in any trouble lately, and I wanted to let him know I appreciate that."</p>
      <p>I nearly choked on my water and Embry leaned over to pound on my back until I caught my breath. Tiffany looked at me with narrowed eyes, but thankfully she didn't mention anything about Paul's visit to our house. She smiled at Charlie and nodded her agreement. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll have some food ready for you to take with you," she offered. "Maybe Embry and Bella would like to ride out with you and visit their friends as well."</p>
      <p>I knew we would probably spend the afternoon with Quil and Jacob, but the butterflies in my stomach had nothing to do with my brother and his friend, and more to do with the first boy I ever kissed. The boy who was incredibly good at confusing me, and infuriating me all at the same time. Who knew, maybe I would see him on his turf this time. He probably had some more ultimatums to offer.</p>
      <p>The next morning came much too early, and even the shower couldn't completely pull me from my sleepy haze. Embry and I met at the top of the stairs, both running a bit behind already. We grabbed our coats and some poptarts and headed outside into the cold drizzle.</p>
      <p>As soon as I parked my truck, my eyes were drawn to a group of kids huddled around a silver Volvo. The Cullens were all staring at me again, though Edward didn't look quite as angry as he did the day before. I ducked my head and hurried inside, feeling a bit intimidated by their strange attention.</p>
      <p>The morning was almost identical to the previous day, with one definite addition. Everywhere I turned between classes, when I stopped at my locker or walked to the next building, my eye was constantly drawn to Edward Cullen. I was fairly certain I hadn't seen him this much the day before, but he was suddenly everywhere I was, to the point that even Angela made a comment about his strange behavior.</p>
      <p>"Is Edward Cullen following you?" she whispered as we walked to lunch. I couldn't resist a glance behind me, and I was only slightly surprised to see him standing near a classroom with his head bent down, talking to his sister.</p>
      <p>I shrugged, attempting to play off my discomfort. "No… I don't think so, anyway."</p>
      <p>The cafeteria was buzzing with excitement because the earlier rain had changed over to a light snow. I didn't see what the big deal was—cold and wet was cold and wet. Nothing to be excited about.</p>
      <p>As I walked to biology, I became more and more nervous. I still had no idea what Edward's problem was, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to another tense hour seated next to his furious glare. To my surprise, Mr. Banner waved me forward and told me that my lab partner had changed classes, and he was going to reassign me to work with Angela since I was so new to the class.</p>
      <p>The rest of the afternoon floated by without another glance of Edward Cullen, and I hurried to my truck to meet Embry as soon as the final bell rang. Charlie was waiting for us when we got home, and the ride to La Push was fairly quiet.</p>
      <p>We spent a couple of hours with Jake in his garage, and Dad invited the Blacks back to our house for supper and to watch the game. All in all it was a pleasant evening, but I couldn't fight the pang of disappointment I felt when I didn't see Paul.</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>Sam ordered me to go to school on Tuesday, saying some shit about me needing to keep up my reputation so I didn't make the pack look bad. The only reason I agreed was because he said he would meet with the vamp doctor and then go keep an eye on my Bella at school until I could get there.</p>
      <p>I couldn't keep still the whole morning, and my eyes kept drifting to the window as if I could see her if I looked hard enough. <em>Fuck</em>, I couldn't get her off my mind. It wasn't even just the wolf—it was <em>me</em>. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss her 'til she couldn't think straight—right there at that school in front of all those stupid human boys, and those fucking bloodsuckers.</p>
      <p>Shaking my head, I tried to think of anything else to get my dick to settle down. I slipped into math class and took my regular seat at the back by Jared. He was half asleep after running an early morning patrol, and I amused myself by balancing pencils on his head and watching them roll off when he twitched.</p>
      <p>Toward the end of class, my leg was tapping restlessly and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. I needed to see her. I turned to let Jared know I would be slipping out, but the look on his face made me freeze in my tracks.</p>
      <p>He was leaning half out of his chair, turned toward the girl on his right. It looked like they had both reached for a pencil—probably one I had dropped—and they were now stuck staring at each other. I recognized that damn awestruck look on his face and knew what it meant. Jared had imprinted.</p>
      <p>I couldn't take it anymore and I jumped up to head out the door, not even responding when the teacher tried to call me back. I had to get out of there.</p>
      <p>Sam started to gripe as soon as I phased in, but I replayed the scene from my math class and he stopped his protests. <em>Damn, so much for imprinting being a rare thing</em>, he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper in the pack mind. <em>We're three for three so far.</em></p>
      <p>I shook my head and snorted a laugh. It's not like the damn elders had any idea what they were talking about anyway. All they had were a bunch of old stories and a few handwritten accounts from past packs.</p>
      <p>I had almost forgotten about the unwelcome dead students at Bella's school, until I ran up and almost choked on their stench. That's when I realized that Sam was phased in their territory. <em>Yeah, I talked to Doc Cullen this morning and we worked out an agreement. We can phase wherever Bella is, and they have been told to keep their distance from her. The one that was sharing a class with her had his schedule changed—see?</em></p>
      <p>I looked in the window to see Bella sitting with a tall girl, and no bloodsuckers in sight. Sam nudged my shoulder as I settled down to watch, and then he turned and ran back the way I came. He was just out of sight when I remembered.<em> Thanks, Sam. You know, for watching out for her and stuff.</em></p>
      <p>He just laughed and kept running. <em>I have a feeling we'll be keeping our eye on that girl for a long time. She looks like she'll keep you pretty busy.</em></p>
      <p>I had no idea what he meant by that, but I wasn't going to waste time wondering. The ache in my chest was eased now that my imprint was in my sight, and I was practically skipping as I followed her home.</p>
      <p>Bella and Embry went straight from her truck to Charlie's car when they got home, and I felt my excitement grow as I realized they were heading for La Push. I was busy trying to come up with a way to "run into" Bella, and I almost missed Charlie's words as he dropped them off at the Blacks. "I'll be right back after I check in on Paul. Tell Billy to have a beer waiting for me."</p>
      <p>Shit, Charlie was coming to my house? What was he doing that for? I didn't have time to wonder as I sprinted through the woods, phasing back in the treeline and only making it as far as my shed when Charlie pulled into the driveway.</p>
      <p>Thinking fast, I pulled on my gloves and started pounding on my bag, hoping that would explain why I was half-dressed and soaked by the rain. I pretended not to hear Charlie's approach, not looking up until he called my name.</p>
      <p>"Hey, Paul! Didn't mean to interrupt."</p>
      <p>I shook my head and pulled of my gloves, reaching for a towel to wipe the rain off my face. When I looked up and met Charlie's eyes, I realized I hadn't seen him since Bella dropped the bomb about her birth father.</p>
      <p>It wasn't a new situation for me to be keeping secrets from Charlie—I'd been doing it for years, and would continue to as long as I was a wolf. What was different was the fact that this secret was so personal to him, and held the power to hurt him so badly. I had never been in this situation before, and the weight of responsibility hit me hard.</p>
      <p>I shook my head and tried to focus on the conversation. "Oh, no, Charlie. It's fine. I was just, uh, working out a little. What's up?"</p>
      <p>Charlie blushed and looked around the yard as he scratched his neck. "Well, I hadn't seen you around the station lately—not that that's a <em>bad</em> thing. I just thought I'd let you know that I appreciate you staying out of trouble. I'm proud of you, son."</p>
      <p>Fuck. I didn't know how to feel about that. I hadn't made a conscious decision to stay out of trouble—I'd just been more than a little distracted by following Bella around. I had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't be so gracious if he knew that.</p>
      <p>Charlie's next question caught me even more off guard. "So, is your dad around?"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 18</strong>
</p><p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>That boy was hiding something. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't work my way up through the police force by being unobservant, and I could usually tell when someone was lying. The look of panic that crossed Paul's face when I asked him about his father let me know there was something he didn't want me to know.</p><p>I'd been asking around the past few months, trying to see where Tommy was spending his time. The bars he usually frequented were now Paul's territory, and since his old dealer had left town we hadn't seen much drug activity in the area. I had a sneaking suspicion that Tommy Lahote had left town.</p><p>"Uh, he's… um–" Paul was clearly caught off guard by my question, and his obvious discomfort answered for him.</p><p>I stepped closer and rested my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly when he slumped a bit in defeat. "He's gone, isn't he." It was more of a statement than a question, but Paul gave a barely noticeable nod anyway.</p><p>As I took a step back, Paul looked up at me with something like fear on his face. "Charlie, please! You can't say anything. I've got a good thing going here—I go to school, and I'm working with Sam so I have money for food and shit. I don't need him here. I never needed him here!"</p><p>He was shaking a bit when he finally stopped talking, his teeth clenched as tightly as his fists. I started to reach for him again, but he shook his head and stepped further back, so I reluctantly gave him his space. When he looked back at me, he was wearing the same pleading look he'd had as a scared little seven-year-old boy. "<em>Please</em>," he whispered, and I dropped my shoulders in defeat.</p><p>"Paul, it's not that simple," I told him. "This is my job we're talking about here. I can't just look the other way on something this serious."</p><p>I watched his breathing increase rapidly as he began to panic at my words. I guess he thought he'd keep this a secret for the next year and a half until he turned eighteen. I just couldn't let him do that. "No, Charlie! You don't understand! Billy knows he's gone! He said I could stay here! He and Harry check in on me, and Sam's grandpa does too. I'm doing fine!"</p><p>His words made me pause. I would need to check with Billy because if the tribe had given him some form of emancipation, my hands would be tied. I just didn't understand why he hadn't said anything to me before if this was true. He knew how I felt about Paul.</p><p>Looking around at the neatly-kept yard, I had to admit that the place looked better without Tommy there. "Why don't you let me look around inside, and then I'll go talk things over with Billy. You could come with me if you want—Bella and Embry are over there."</p><p>I didn't miss the way his eyes lit up at Bella's name, but he looked away quickly and shook his head. "No, that's okay. I've got some stuff to do around here. But you can come in the house for a few minutes."</p><p>I followed him up the porch steps, noticing that the loose board on the second step had been firmly nailed down. The porch railing looked new, and the front door had a fresh coat of paint on it. I ran my hand over the deep color and gave Paul a questioning look.</p><p>He ducked his head a bit as he shrugged and said, "Sam lets me bring home leftover materials when we finish a job. I've been doing a little bit here and there, trying to fix up the house some. Dad wasn't big on home maintenance."</p><p>We shared a wry smile at the thought. Tommy was many things, but a responsible homeowner was not one of them.</p><p>As we walked into the kitchen, I remembered the package that Tiffany had sent, and I ran outside to grab it and bring it in. Paul actually blushed as I pulled out food, and I laughed as I heard his stomach let out a rather ferocious growl.</p><p>"I'll let you dig in while the food's still warm," I offered, putting my hat back on as I walked toward the door. "And Paul? For the record, I'm glad you're staying out of trouble. Keep it up."</p><p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p><p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>The rest of the week passed much the same way Tuesday had, and by Friday it appeared that my novelty was finally beginning to wear off. The people at my lunch table made plans to go to First Beach on Saturday, and I barely held in my laughter when they "invited" me along.</p><p>I wasn't too surprised when Embry decided to tag along, but I was surprised when he followed me down to the beach instead of hiking over to Jacob's. I caught his eye and smiled when he looked down and blushed. I caught him glancing toward Angela, and I was pretty sure I'd found his motivation for hanging around with the Forks kids.</p><p>Mike and Tyler got a bonfire going, and I sat down to watch the flames as the others all talked and played around. I felt someone watching me at one point and looked up to see Sam Uley standing a little ways down the beach. I lifted my hand and smiled at him, but he just kept the same stoic look on his face and gave me a short nod.</p><p>I was surprised to see him there. I thought he would have gone off to college with Leah when they graduated, and I couldn't think of a polite way to ask him why he hadn't. I'd have to ask Embry for the gossip later.</p><p>Speaking of my brother, I couldn't hold back a laugh when I saw Quil and Jacob coming through the sand toward our group. Embry spotted them about the same time I did, and he ducked his head and sighed, coming over to sit by me.</p><p>I glanced back at Quil and noticed that Sam was standing a bit closer now, and he was staring at the boys with a very strange look. Jacob looked his way and I was surprised to see him stand up taller and stare Sam down as Quil ducked around him to come and scoop me up off the log.</p><p>Quil commanded attention, just like his father—<em>our </em>father—always had. His boisterous laugh made me giggle as he spun me around, and I held on just a little bit longer because I realized how much I'd missed him that week. I'd always been closer to Embry, but finding out that Quil was more than just my cousin had given us a deeper bond than we'd shared before.</p><p>He was still coming to terms with everything, but he accepted me and Embry. His relationship with our grandfather was nowhere near what it once was, however. I didn't want to come between them, but it was something that would take some time to work through.</p><p>I stumbled a bit when Quil finally set me down, and I managed to side step a hug from Jake. He was becoming bolder in his actions toward me since I moved back, and he wasn't taking the hint that I still only liked him as a friend—and he was on thin ice with that.</p><p>Jessica Stanley gave me an unexpected reprieve when she showed up at my side. "Bella! Aren't you going to introduce us to your…friends?" She was cutting her eyes toward Quil, but Jacob hadn't escaped her notice either.</p><p>I smiled and introduced them. I stumbled over my relationship to Quil, but Embry jumped in and in introduced him as his brother. I didn't like the way Lauren was suddenly looking at them, but luckily Tyler didn't either and he came to sit beside her.</p><p>"So, Bella. How come your new stalker friend didn't follow you out here?" Lauren's snotty voice cut through the crowd and I rolled my eyes at her.</p><p>Quil looked down at me in concern, but I waved him off. I didn't want Edward's actions to get back to Billy and cause trouble between him and Charlie again. Of course, Jessica had other plans. "Yeah, I've never seen Edward Cullen so interested in anyone before. It's really weird."</p><p>I shocked when I felt a rush of heat at my back. It was eerily similar to how Paul felt, but I knew it wasn't him behind him. Sam's hand rested on my shoulder as his low voice cut through the circle with a strange sound of authority. "The Cullens don't come here."</p><p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p><p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>I tried to ignore just how disappointed I was to show up at the Swan house today and find Bella missing. She and Embry were at First Beach with a bunch of Forks kids. Just my luck.</p><p>Charlie had asked me to come over and do some repairs on his roof and porch. It was easy work, but maintaining my cover made it that much more tedious. I preferred the job sites out of town where we could use our full strength and speed to get the work done faster.</p><p>I had just tacked down the last shingle when I heard Bella's truck rumbling down the road. My heart sped at the thought of seeing her again, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to avoid the temptation to be close to her.</p><p>I'd kept an eye on her all week, making sure the leeches stuck to their word and avoided my mate. Every time I saw her I just wanted to fall at her feet and surrender. I wasn't sure anymore what was holding me back. It just seemed too good to be true.</p><p>I was so lost in thought that I dropped from the roof at the same time she stepped out of her truck. There was no avoiding her. "Paul!" she called out, smiling so big that it almost hurt to look at her. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>I set my tools down and half-heartedly wiped my hands on my jeans. I remembered too late that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and the way Bella was staring at my chest had my wolf on full alert.</p><p>"Charlie asked me to fix a few things," I told her, looking down at my hands as I picked at the dirt and tar staining them. I froze when her small white hand covered mine, and the differences made me realize just how inadequate I was. She was innocent, pure, and I was dirty from the day I was born. There was no world where I deserved her.</p><p>Knowing I needed to put some distance between us, I shot her glare that made my wolf growl at me inside. He just didn't understand—it was better this way. If I didn't get close to her, I couldn't hurt her—or Charlie—and <em>she</em> couldn't hurt <em>me</em>.</p><p>That thought hit me like a sledgehammer. That's why I was holding back. That's why I kept Sam and the pack at arm's length. That's why I bounced from woman to woman, never looking for anything deeper. Everyone who I had ever cared about had left me. Even Charlie let me down. I couldn't bear it if I got close to Bella, only to have her pull away, too.</p><p>Despite the increase in her heartbeat, she didn't show an outward reaction to my show of hostility. Instead, she inadvertently challenged my wolf by lifting her pretty little head and staring me straight in the eye, letting me know she had no intention of backing down. Her soft fingers tightened where they gripped my own rough hands.</p><p>Instead of rising to the challenge, my traitor wolf was fucking purring at the show of spirit from our 'perfect mate.' Wonderful. Just one more part of me that was taken in by a Swan.</p><p>"Paul?" She took another step toward me, walking carefully as if she were approaching a wild animal. I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at the mental comparison.</p><p>"Paul, please." I was frozen between the pleading look in her eyes and the achingly soft comfort of her hand on mine. When she looked down at my lips, my wolf took control and leaned in.</p><p>I knew I had to be gentle—this was my whole world, my most precious cherished treasure. I lifted my free hand to tangle in her hair, unable to the keep my fingers from combing through the silken strands I'd been dreaming of for weeks.</p><p>My head tilted to the right and hers turned to mirror me in a move so synchronized it seemed choreographed. She sucked in a quiet breath of anticipation just before my lips touched hers.</p><p>It took all my patience to press my lips against hers softly, gently, not pressing her for more until she opened her mouth enough to slip my tongue carefully through. I moaned in ecstasy as her unique flavor filled my senses, and I pulled her body tight against me as her hands worked frantically at my arms and back.</p><p>She moaned my name, whimpering softly in pleasure, and I didn't think anything could come between us in that moment. Nothing except for Charlie's voice.</p><p>"Paul? Bella? <em>What the hell is going on here?"</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AN: If Paul's pov sounds familiar, I took a lot of it straight from the second drabble I wrote- Too Late (chapter 35 in Wolf Drabbles). Slightly different ending though ;)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 19</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>"Paul? Bella? <em>What the hell is going on here?"</em></p><p>Paul backed away from me so fast I almost fell flat on my ass. Only Embry's strong hands appearing behind me kept me up on my feet. I glanced up at him, and the furious look on my brother's face caught me completely off guard. I'd never seen Embry so angry.</p><p>Charlie's glare wasn't quite as hard as he looked between us, probably seeing the way I was panting for breath and how Paul's short, silky hair was sticking up every which way from my hands.</p><p>Paul took another step back and raised his hands in surrender. "Look, Charlie, I'm sorry! It's not what it looks like. I just–"</p><p>Embry stepped forward with his fists balled up at his sides. "Not what it looks like? So you didn't just have your tongue down Bella's throat? What the hell, Paul? Jacob's sister wasn't enough? Now you have to go after mine?"</p><p>Paul and I both flinched at the reminder of his past with Rachel Black, and I stumbled back to sit on the porch steps behind me. I couldn't look at Paul's face, but I but saw how he was looking down at his hands now palm-up in front of him.</p><p>I felt my face turn red as a sharp pain hit my chest. Paul was backing away, moving closer to the trees at the edge of our property. "Look, I'm sorry. I- this- it's just a misunderstanding. Sorry Embry, Charlie….Bella."</p><p>Fury bubbled up inside me and I pushed past Embry to chase after Paul. "Paul Thomas Lahote, you stop right now! Don't you run away from me again!"</p><p>Paul was struggling, like he was being pulled in two different directions. I thought for a minute he would come back to me, that we could sit down and discuss whatever this was between us like adults, but then he turned abruptly and ran off into the woods.</p><p>I stomped my foot and let out a frustrated scream as I turned back toward my house. Dad was standing there with his eyebrows raised, a rather amused look on his face. Embry still had his arms crossed and had turned his glare on me now.</p><p>With Paul out of the picture, my anger was redirected as well. I ignored my Charlie for the moment and walked right up to get in Embry's face. Neither of us had ever been violent people, but I had never been this pissed off at him either.</p><p>He stumbled back as I put my hands on his chest and shoved as hard as I could. He looked honestly shocked, and more than a little hurt as well. I couldn't let that stop me though—I was hurt too.</p><p>"Why did you do that, Embry? You had no business getting in the middle of that. That was between me and Paul!"</p><p>As quickly as the hurt appeared, anger replaced it again. "I can't believe you, Bells! Honestly, what were you thinking? We've told you Paul's not good for you, and yet you're sitting here sucking face with the bastard right in the front yard!"</p><p>Charlie came over to stand between us before I could respond. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but an ugly feeling of betrayal was working its way through my gut at the way Embry spoke to me. He was my brother, and at one time at least, Paul was his friend.</p><p>"Okay, okay, that's enough." My dad looked at Embry and cocked his head toward the house. "Embry, this doesn't concern you. Go on inside."</p><p>Embry straightened up and turned his glare toward Charlie. "But– she just– he– ugh! Fine."</p><p>I barely resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at his retreating back, but Charlie cleared his throat and caught my attention. "Bells? Anything you want to tell me?"</p><p>The snort of laughter came out involuntarily. That was a joke. I would have to have some idea what was actually going on to be able to relay that information to anyone else. All I knew so far was that Paul showed up periodically to either warn me away from people or give me the most amazing kiss I'd ever had in my life. Our second kiss. Even more amazing than the first one all those years ago.</p><p>As I thought of that kiss, my heart dropped. How could I be so stupid? Everyone had warned me and I didn't believe them—Paul hadn't changed a bit. My naiveté could be excused when I was twelve years old, but once Paul showed me that kiss didn't matter, I was an idiot to let him reel me in again now.</p><p>I tried to keep my tears back as I shook my head and avoided my father's gaze. "No, Dad. There's nothing to tell. I just made a mistake, that's all."</p><p>As I pushed past him to walk into the house, a wolf howled somewhere in the distance and it sent an eerie feeling down my spine. I felt the strangest urge to turn and walk out into the trees to comfort the animal.</p><p>I climbed upstairs and showered, getting myself ready for bed. When I slid under the sheets, I suddenly remembered what Sam had told me at the beach that afternoon. He spoke the old legends from the bonfires, but he made it sound like they were more history than fantasy. Cold ones, protectors, spirit warriors...</p><p>A wolf howled again, closer, but it almost sounded like a human voice instead of an animal. It didn't sound mournful like it did before. It sounded excited. There was a tapping sound at my window, and I climbed out of bed to see Paul perched on the tree limb right outside my room. What were the odds…?</p><p>~oOo~</p><p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>The pain that cut through me when she called our kiss a mistake was worse than anything my parents had ever done to me. I just wanted to run after her and hold her close and be a fucking sappy romantic guy, but that just wasn't me. I needed to get drunk. I needed a distraction.</p><p>Since I'd phased out of my clothes, I ran straight to my house to grab some clean ones. I started to hop on my bike and head to town, but a glance at my shed reminded me of Charlie's last visit. He'd looked so proud when he told me he was glad I was staying out of trouble, and since I probably took myself out of his good graces by playing tonsil hockey with his daughter, it wouldn't be the best idea to tempt fate tonight.</p><p>Trying to decide where to go, I remembered the stash of moonshine Sam had given me not long after I started phasing. He hoped it would mellow me out a bit and help me keep my skin, but I didn't normally drink just for the sake of drinking. I went to bars for the social aspect—alcohol was tied to picking up women or picking fights.</p><p>The bottle was about two thirds full, and the first drink burned like battery acid going down. I was glad there was no one around when I coughed and spluttered like a fucking girl.</p><p>I parked myself on the couch with the bottle and the remote, chuckling a little at what my Saturday night had been reduced to. I kissed my dream girl, and probably would have done a hell of a lot more if we hadn't been interrupted. Of course, she thought it was all a mistake. Fucking A.</p><p>As I downed more and more of the burning liquor, I let my memories play in a pathetic loop. Bella Swan, every moment I spent with her as a child, and every fantasy I'd had since then. Finally, that kiss. That kiss of death that sealed my fucking doom. There was no denying it now—that girl owned me body and soul.</p><p>I had a pleasant buzz by the time the bottle was empty, but I needed more. I needed to be numb. Stumbling out of my house, I decided to go straight to the source.</p><p>My fist hit the door with a little too much force, and I flinched when I saw the fine crack in the sturdy wood. Oops. Sam would have me fixing that for sure. Can't be defacing property of the tribal elders right?</p><p>"Paul?" Oh shit. The old man's quiet.</p><p>"Hey Old Quil." Was my voice slurring already? Damn, I only had the one bottle. Fuck, why was I here again? Oh right. "I need me some more of that moonshine you got."</p><p>He just stood there with that tribal elder poker face they all have until I started to get a little twitchy there on the porch. I tried not to think about it, but it hurt to not be invited in that house. I lived in that house once, when Miss Molly was still alive, and now I had to practically beg to be let in like a damn dog.</p><p>What made it even worse was the fact that this was my imprint's grandfather! We were practically family! Hmm, wonder if he knew that. "Hey, Gramps– can I call you Gramps? I know Bella and Embry don't call you that, but since she's my imprint I figure we better get to know each other and shit."</p><p>Before I got all the words out, Old Quil's hand shot out and grabbed my arm with more strength than I thought he had in him. He yanked me forward toward the door, looking out behind me before following me in.</p><p>I was a little dizzy at the quick movements, but he didn't let go of my arm until I turned to face him. I actually flinched a little at the look on his face, the little boy inside me still afraid of the man who'd been my temporary guardian.</p><p>His voice made me jump when he finally spoke, the words coming out in a low rumble through his clenched teeth. "You mated with my granddaughter?"</p><p>I backed away with my hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there. No, sir. I did not mate with Bella. I mean, hell, I'd love to do that, but she doesn't want me. She said I was a mistake." I looked away and started mumbling as the pain hit me again. "My own imprint doesn't want me…"</p><p>Old Quil walked away and left me there as I sank down on the living room floor. I couldn't believe I'd been reduced to this. Paul Lahote did not get rejected by women. And he sure as hell didn't cry about it when he was.</p><p>A heavy hand fell on my shoulder and a bottle appeared in front of my face. "Here, son. We're both going to need this."</p><p>I sat up a bit, leaning against the front of the couch where I had apparently fallen. Old Quil sat in his recliner, a glass in his hand. After taking a long swallow, he finally spoke. "So the spirits have deemed you worthy of my Isabella."</p><p>I took a swig from the bottle and shook my head. "Yeah, no idea what they were thinking there. She clearly deserves better."</p><p>To my surprise, he wagged his finger at me and shook his head no. "No, it is not our place to question the spirits. I have watched your love for one another grow through the years. Even after she left this place, she was drawn back to you.</p><p>"I have spent years trying to run from the spirits, and I do not believe I have succeeded at all. I lost my son, I have lost my grandchildren, and I have even been put in my place when it comes to you, young Lahote. You are worthy of the wolf, and you are worthy of your imprint. You must simply embrace the love that already exists."</p><p>Embrace? I wanted to embrace Bella all right. I needed to get some of that embracing done right away. I could figure out what the hell Old Quil was rambling about later.</p><p>Jumping up, I swayed a bit as I walked over to his chair. "Okay, old man. I'm gonna go do that embracing shit now. See ya!"</p><p>I wasn't sure how my wolf would run if he was drunk, so I decided to stick to my human legs for the run over there. I took the bottle with me and it helped me relax as I jogged a bit crookedly through the forest.</p><p>There were only a few swallows left when I finally made it to the Swan house, so I chugged them down before starting up that tree. I was gonna go see my girl.</p><p>~oOo~</p><p>The cool bite of metal on my wrist jolted me out of my early morning stretch. I frowned as I turned and saw that my arm was handcuffed to an unfamiliar bed frame. An uncomfortable shiver worked its way down my spine as I tried to remember the night before.</p><p>A bright, familiar giggle brought my attention to the end of the bed where I saw Bella standing with a camera in her hand. "Smile, pretty boy. You'll never live this one down!"</p><p>I couldn't hold back a groan at the thought. She had me trapped good and proper now. Who'd have thought it? Paul Lahote, town delinquent, arrested at the police chief's home—by his seventeen-year-old daughter…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 20</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>There was a tapping sound at my window, and I climbed out of bed to see Paul perched on the tree limb right outside my room. I froze for a second, unsure if I was seeing things or not, but when he knocked again and I saw him sway a bit I rushed over to open the window.</p>
      <p>"Paul?" I whispered harshly, gasping when he swung gracefully through the window and landed on my floor with a quiet thump. "What are you doing here?"</p>
      <p>He staggered closer to me, wearing a rather goofy grin, and I caught a whiff of something strong on his breath. "Hey, my Bella! You're here! Come embrace me, girl!"</p>
      <p>I backed away, matching him step for step as he moved further into the room. My mind was racing trying to catch up. "<em>Paul</em>! Are you… <em>drunk?!</em>"</p>
      <p>My nose wrinkled as he leaned over me. He laughed a hoarse laugh as he held his hand with his thumb and first finger about a half inch apart. "Eh– maybe just a little bit. It's okay—your gramps gave me his good stuff. He's the one who told me to come here and embrace you!"</p>
      <p>I stared at him in shock as he looked off to the side and continued to ramble. "Well, he actually said to embrace the love… but he also said I was fucking worthy. Worthy of the wolf, worthy of my imprint… hmm. Wonder why I'm all of a sudden so <em>worthy</em>…"</p>
      <p>Paul turned back to me suddenly and wrapped his hands around my upper arms. I was distracted for a moment by the warmth of his touch. I'd noticed it when he kissed me before, but I didn't think too much of it. Now all I could think about was how the heat had rolled off Sam when we talked at the beach.</p>
      <p>Sam and Paul both felt like they had fevers high enough to kill a person, but they were obviously perfectly healthy. Thinking of Sam made me think about the Cold Ones again, and a flash of intuition hit me. The opposite of cold is hot. The opponents of the Cold Ones were the Protectors. <em>Our tribe was descended from wolves</em>…</p>
      <p>All thoughts left me when Paul's lips covered mine and his hot arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his shirtless body. My traitorous hands wouldn't stay still, running all over his bare skin, tracing the sleek muscles and faint scars.</p>
      <p>Paul's hand moved down my arm and his fingers tangled with mine just as he sat back heavily on my bed. I panicked for a second, thinking he wanted to go further than I was prepared to go, but he surprised me once again.</p>
      <p>His other hand reached up and softly brushed the hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear gently. He leaned closer to me, until our lips were almost touching, and whispered, "Do you ever think about that first time?"</p>
      <p>My breath caught as his soft lips pressed against mine, barely touching, but just enough to know he was there. I was immediately transported back to First Beach, and the first time his lips ever touched mine. I couldn't hold back a tear at his reminder as he pulled away and stared up at me with an unreadable expression. He swallowed heavily and searched my eyes for <em>something</em>.</p>
      <p>"Bella? Do you really regret kissing me?"</p>
      <p>Emotions rose up and choked me, leaving me aching and confused. Did I regret it? Could I regret <em>Paul</em>? My head was shaking before I even processed the thought, but I needed to clear this up. "I don't regret you, Paul. I can't. I lo- um, I mean…" Whoa, I almost told him I loved him! Glad I managed to stop myself! "But Paul, you can't keep running away from me!"</p>
      <p>A beautiful smile covered his face, and his glassy eyes seemed to sparkle even more. "That's good, Bella. I won't run away. I'll just stay right here, okay?"</p>
      <p>With those words, he collapsed back against my pillows, his long legs still hanging over the side of the bed. A few seconds later, soft snores came from his partially open mouth.</p>
      <p>I couldn't believe it. I had a six-foot tall boy passed out on my bed. What on earth was I supposed to do with him? Stepping closer, I leaned over and pushed on his shoulder. "Paul! Paul, wake up!" I whisper-shouted, trying desperately not to wake the rest of my household.</p>
      <p>Tiffany might be understanding, but I had a feeling my dad and Embry might not take too kindly to finding Paul in my bed. Just thinking of their reactions had me shaking him harder. "Paul!"</p>
      <p>A sound at my window reminded me that I had left it open, and I spun around to see Sam Uley crouched on the same branch Paul had used earlier. What the hell was he doing?</p>
      <p>"Uh, Bella? Can I come in?" Gee, sure. Why not?</p>
      <p>As Sam climbed through the window, I noticed he was dressed the same as Paul—in cutoff shorts and nothing else. He seemed even larger than he did that afternoon at the beach, but he gave me a friendly smile before looking to Paul.</p>
      <p>"Did he talk to you before he passed out?" Sam asked, and I couldn't stop my blush as I thought about the "talking" we had done. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. "I see. Well, I think he needs to stay here until the two of you can get this worked out. He has some things he needs to tell you."</p>
      <p>I stared at Sam with my mouth open wide as he lifted Paul's legs up onto the bed and shifted him so he was lying mostly on one side. He stepped back and eyed the headboard speculatively before turning to me. "You know where your dad keeps his handcuffs?"</p>
      <p>I must have sputtered something unintelligible, because Sam sat down in the rocking chair and sighed. "Look, Bella, the two of you need to talk. I've told you what I feel comfortable telling you right now, but I need Paul to tell you the rest. There are things you <em>need</em> to know, and Paul is the one who needs to tell you.</p>
      <p>"Now, he's had enough to drink to keep him out for several hours, and I have a feeling if he wakes up here he will take off again. I think it will be for the best if you can keep him here and force him to open up. It will be better for everyone."</p>
      <p>I stared at Sam in confusion, then looked back at Paul's relaxed form. It would be nice to get some answers, and if I handcuffed him then he wouldn't be able to get away that easily. Of course, if he was some superhuman Spirit Warrior, then he could probably break the handcuffs and that would be an answer in itself.</p>
      <p>Sam must have seen something in my face because he gave me a big grin and stood up to head for the window. He turned back and wrote something on a piece of paper and left it on my desk, then turned to me. "I left you my number if you have trouble with him. And Bella? Be sure to get pictures, please."</p>
      <p>With a quick wink, Sam turned and <em>jumped</em> out of my window. I ran over to check on him and he was jogging through the yard headed for the trees. There was definitely something different about Sam Uley.</p>
      <p>Leaving Paul on the bed, I stepped to my door and opened it a crack, listening carefully for the rest of my family. No one was moving around, so I slipped down the stairs and headed straight for my dad's gun belt, not stopping to think as I slipped the silver cuffs from their pocket.</p>
      <p>I started up the stairs before I remembered the key, and I had to turn back and slip it from his keychain as quietly as possible. I had just turned back to the stairs when Embry's voice startled me. "What're you doing up, Bells?"</p>
      <p>I kept my hand behind me, trying to look as natural as possible as I shrugged and edged my way back to the stairs. "Oh, I just came down to get a drink of water. I'm going back to bed now."</p>
      <p>Thankfully Embry just nodded sleepily and went past me into the kitchen. I made my escape upstairs and hurriedly locked my door behind me.</p>
      <p>Facing the bed, I took a minute to just look at Paul. With his face relaxed in sleep, he looked more like the boy I fell in love with all those years ago. He looked innocent, not as harsh and jaded as he normally looked. He was beautiful.</p>
      <p>He snorted and shifted in his sleep, raising his left arm up over his head. Well, that couldn't be more perfect. I moved as quietly as I could and sipped the cuff over his wrist, tightening it with a metallic click. I quickly slipped the other half over the rail of my bed and locked it as well.</p>
      <p>I moved to the other side of my bed and opened the top drawer of my nightstand. Pulling out my favorite pair of socks, I slipped the little silver key into the roll and set them right on top before closing the drawer. That way I wouldn't lose the key at least.</p>
      <p>Turning off my light, I slipped into bed and curled up on the edge, trying not to give into the urge to just cuddle up with Paul. I mean, I kissed the boy, but that didn't mean I wanted to <em>sleep</em> with him. Or I at least wanted him conscious first.</p>
      <p>I was surprised when I slept through the night, and Paul's shuffling movements alerted me to the fact that I had moved closer to him in my sleep. I slipped from his one-armed grasp before he fully woke, and grabbed my camera off my desk. I did promise Sam pictures.</p>
      <p>When Paul was awake fully, he groaned and asked me what he said the night before. It hurt that he didn't seem to remember our encounter, but I did know he'd had a lot to drink. I told him that Sam asked me to keep him here until we talked, and he pulled out a blank face that made me want to scream.</p>
      <p>"Let me out of here, Bella."</p>
      <p>I pulled out my best Paul smirk and shook my head. "Can you break the cuffs?" I shot back in response.</p>
      <p>The shocked look on his face was priceless, and I laughed quietly as he eyed the metal. "These are Charlie's, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "Nope, not worth it. Just let me out please."</p>
      <p>I shook my head again and decided I was going to have to lead here. "What do you know about the Cold Ones?"</p>
      <p>His face shifted abruptly and I could have sworn he growled. At that sound, his words from the night before came back to me and I spoke again before I thought about it. "What did you mean when you said you were worthy of the wolf?"</p>
      <p>Paul's anger left him as quickly as it had come and he sighed as he sank down against my headboard. He patted the mattress next to him and I climbed up carefully to sit and wait for him to speak. He repeated some of the same legends that Sam had told me, but went into more detail about Taha Aki and Utlapa, and how the shapeshifters had come to be.</p>
      <p>I gasped when he spoke about the last pack that included my own great-grandfather, and how they had formed a treaty with the Cullen coven. I couldn't hold back a shiver as I thought about Edward and the rest of the Cullens sitting at my school day after day, and Paul surprised me a bit when he lifted his free arm to wrap around my shoulder.</p>
      <p>He paused for a minute and I chanced a look at his face. He was staring out the window, biting his lip as if he wasn't sure what to say next. I reached up and brushed my thumb over his lip, freeing it as I pulled his attention to me. "You're a wolf, too, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>Paul stared hard at me, keeping his arm tight around me as he slowly nodded. I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be, but my talk with Sam had prepared me. "So why are you telling me this, Paul? I mean, I'm sure it's not something you tell everyone, right? Charlie doesn't know, and I'm guessing my brothers and Jake don't either. So why me?"</p>
      <p>He automatically tried to bring his other hand around, then growled in frustration when he realized it was still restrained. I shook my head when he gave me a pleading look—he wasn't getting out until I had <em>all</em> my answers.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 21</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>She wasn't giving me an inch. There was no way I was getting out of those handcuffs without telling her about the imprint. Oh, I could break the cuffs, but it would be more difficult than usual since my wolf had no intention of leaving this bed.</p>
      <p>Bella shifted under my arm and arched her eyebrow expectantly. I took a deep breath and looked out the window as I began to speak. "There's something that happens sometimes to a wolf—we were told it was rare, but so far all three of us have done it. It's called imprinting."</p>
      <p>I glanced down to see how she was taking things, and I got caught in her eyes. She was looking at me as if I held all the answers to the universe. As if I was important. I shook my head at that thought and looked away, pulling her tightly against me as I worked up the nerve to say the rest.</p>
      <p>"See, when a wolf sees their imprint, their whole world changes. She becomes the center of his world, and he becomes whatever it is that she needs—whether that's a friend, a lover, or something else." Bella gasped and I pulled back enough to catch her eye as I hurried to reassure her. "See, you don't have to be stuck with me—you can choose. Or that's what they say anyway…"</p>
      <p>Bella jumped up and ran over to her nightstand and started rummaging around in the drawer. I had no idea what she was doing until she hurried back over and unlocked the cuff from my wrist. "I'm so sorry, Paul! I can't believe after all this I trapped you even more! You can go. I won't hold you to this. You can be free—you don't have to be stuck with someone like me."</p>
      <p>I was glad I had both my hands free when I smelled her tears as she turned away. I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders to spin her around, forcing her to look up at me as I brushed away the wet trails from her cheeks. "Bella, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not stuck with you—you're the one who's stuck with me! We both know you can do so much better than me–"</p>
      <p>She interrupted me with my favorite method of communicating. Her soft lips pressed against mine with a force that took my breath away, and there was nothing I could do but kiss her back. As I slipped my tongue into her mouth, I lifted her up off the ground, growling quietly when she wrapped her legs tight around my waist.</p>
      <p>I couldn't hold back a moan when she began to rock her hips against me, and I felt her lips curl up in a smile at my response. The little minx thought she'd gained the upper hand with me—she had a lot to learn.</p>
      <p>Turning back to the bed, I lowered her carefully down without breaking our connection, and it was her turn to moan when ground my dick against the thin material of her sleep shorts. There was so little left between us, and my wolf and I were on a joint mission to remove those last flimsy barriers.</p>
      <p>My hands moved up her back, underneath her shirt, tracing the incredibly soft skin of her beautiful body. I brought my lips to her neck as my fingers followed the line of her ribs around to head for more fun territory.</p>
      <p>I froze as soon as she did, when my hands grazed the base of her breasts. I raised my head and looked down at her in question, worried by the look of fear and embarrassment on her face. "Um, Paul? I'm not… I'm not quite ready for that yet. I'm sorry."</p>
      <p>She looked away as she whispered the last two words, and I felt like the world's biggest douche. This was <em>Bella</em>, not some cheap hookup. What the hell was I doing? Not wanting to completely break contact, I pulled my hands out and lowered my head to her shoulder. "No, baby. I'm the one who's sorry. I won't push you—we can go at your pace."</p>
      <p>A horrible thought made me raise my head up again and I searched her eyes as I dared to ask, "I mean, if you still want me? Do you understand about the imprint? Can you accept it—accept <em>me</em>?"</p>
      <p>Her eyes softened as she reached her soft little hands up to cup my face. Her thumbs stroked over my cheekbones in a soothing way that worked to both relax me and make me impossibly harder at the same time. She was killing me.</p>
      <p>"Of course I accept you, Paul. I've love you since I was twelve years old—probably even longer. Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that. I mean–" It was my turn to cut off her embarrassed rambling, and my heart felt like it was going to jump right out my chest at her words.</p>
      <p>I broke the kiss to look down at her in wonder. "I love you, too."</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>Tiff was still sleeping when my alarm went off, so I slipped out of bed and dressed as quietly as I could. I stopped outside Bella's door, wondering if I should wake her, but she'd looked so upset the night before that I just couldn't bear to disturb her. I rested my hand on her closed door for a moment before turning to head downstairs.</p>
      <p>I glanced through the paper as I waited for the coffee to brew, then filled my thermos and headed to the car. Billy and I were going to spend the day on the water, and this time I had some gossip to share as well.</p>
      <p>I was about to back out of the driveway when I remembered Paul's tools. He'd run off so fast after I confronted him and Bella that he just left his toolbox sitting right there on the porch. I decided to drop it by his house when we got off the water and maybe have a little talk with him about his intentions toward my daughter.</p>
      <p>We had just pulled out of the marina when I dropped the news. "Guess who I caught kissing my daughter last night."</p>
      <p>Billy's face didn't change as he opened his beer and settled back in his seat. "Paul Lahote."</p>
      <p>I narrowed my eyes at his response, more than a little miffed that he already knew. Then I shook my head as I connected the dots. "Let me guess—Embry called Jacob?"</p>
      <p>Billy laughed and shook his head as he inspected his line and baited his hook. "No, Embry called Quil and Jake overheard. He was quite upset when he told me. Wanted me to banish Paul for messing with <em>his</em> Bells."</p>
      <p>I rolled my eyes at Jake's misplaced possessiveness. Bella had never given him the slightest hint that she had any romantic feelings for him, but he couldn't seem to get over his little crush.</p>
      <p>"So," Billy continued, "did you shoot him?"</p>
      <p>I choked on my beer at his casual tone of voice, coughing and sputtering as I tried to stop my laughter. "No, I didn't shoot him. I think Embry would have liked to, though." I shook my head, looking out over the water. "I don't know what to do here."</p>
      <p>Billy looked suddenly serious. "You know if you try to lay down the law and forbid her from seeing him, you will only push them closer together. It may be best to just let things play out as they will."</p>
      <p>I felt like my jaw was sitting on the floor. Was he being serious? "I thought you hated Paul? I mean, what would you do if this was your daughter?"</p>
      <p>At his steady look I almost slapped myself. How could I have forgotten the way Billy called and cussed me out after Paul was seen sneaking in Rachel's bedroom window. That reminded me—I needed to trim that tree outside Bells' window…</p>
      <p>The rest of the afternoon I tried to focus on my fishing and put the idea of Paul and my little girl out of my head. Billy respected that and we didn't say much more than "pass me a beer" until we headed back to the dock.</p>
      <p>After dropping Billy off at his house, I headed toward Paul's street to bring him his toolbox. I was feeling a bit more forgiving after a day on the water, but I still had some things I needed to say to that boy.</p>
      <p>I pulled up in the driveway and glanced back toward his shed to see if he was out there training. I didn't see him, so I started up the steps to the front door. Opening the screen door, I noticed it was hanging straight and secure—another one of Paul's repairs.</p>
      <p>My knock sounded loud, and oddly hollow in the growing darkness. A glance at the windows showed me that there were no lights on in the house, and I didn't hear Paul moving around inside either. I frowned as I glanced around, trying to decide if I felt comfortable leaving Paul's tools on his front porch. This street wasn't as bad as it once was, but some people still had trouble resisting temptation.</p>
      <p>I couldn't let Paul risk losing the tools he used to support himself, so I turned around and headed for Sam Uley's house. When I pulled into his drive, he was waiting on his porch with that same blank look Billy liked to use.</p>
      <p>"Evening, Chief. Anything I can help you with?" I stopped for a minute and just stared at him, surprised again at just how tall and muscular he was getting. That construction work must be a good workout!</p>
      <p>"Hey, Sam. I just stopped by Paul's house and he wasn't there," I told him, not missing the way Sam's eyes tightened at the mention of Paul's name. "He left his tools at my house yesterday, and I was just returning them to him. Can I leave them here with you?"</p>
      <p>Sam pushed off the porch column he had been leaning against and strode down the steps to meet me in the yard. "Sure thing. I'll get them back to him tomorrow."</p>
      <p>He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then his face closed off again and he turned toward the house with Paul's toolbox. He looked back at me after he set it down and asked, "Would you like to stay for supper? I'm sure Emily made plenty."</p>
      <p>I was shaking my head as I stepped back to the driver's side door. "No, Sam, but thank you. My family was still asleep when I left this morning and if I don't come home for supper then Tiffany will put me in the doghouse."</p>
      <p>Sam chuckled quietly, something I had rarely heard, and nodded in commiseration. "I understand, Chief. Maybe some other time."</p>
      <p>With that dismissal I was finally on my way home. The familiar drive passed quietly and I was out of the car and up on my porch before I knew it. I toed off my fishing boots and set my fishing rod and tackle down next to the door, making sure there was no mud clinging to me as I stepped into the house.</p>
      <p>"Hey! I'm going to run up and change and then I'll be right there!" I called as I stepped past the kitchen where I could see my family was already gathered, and hurried upstairs to my bedroom.</p>
      <p>With my clothes changed and my hands washed I walked back downstairs in my sock feet, ready for a relaxing meal with my wife and kids, a perfect ending to a lazy Sunday.</p>
      <p>I stopped dead in my tracks when I rounded the corner and saw Paul Lahote sitting next to my little girl, with Embry sulking across from them. Tiffany walked up to me raised up to kiss me before she took my hand and led me in.</p>
      <p>"Look, Charlie, we have company tonight. Aren't you glad Paul could join us for supper?"</p>
      <p>I would show that boy just how <em>glad</em> I was. Of all the nerve… But when I looked over Bella's head, trying to ignore her pleading gaze, I saw Paul's own tense look. Suddenly, I didn't see the six-foot tall young man I'd had in and out of my holding cell more times than I'd like to remember.</p>
      <p>Instead, I saw the dark, wary eyes of a scared little boy just looking for validation. I saw Bella glance back at him and reach her hand out to twine her fingers with his, and I saw the way his shoulders straightened and he held his head a little higher at that small gesture alone.</p>
      <p>Sinking down in my chair, I folded my napkin over my lap and stared at my plate for a moment before looking back at Paul. "Yeah, son, I'm glad you're here. Now, let's eat."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 22</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>My eyes felt swollen and sore when I dragged them open at the sound of my alarm. Monday morning was never my favorite time, but after such an eventful weekend, getting out of my bed to go to school was the absolute last thing I wanted to do.</p>
      <p>When I walked into the hallway I saw that Embry's door was still closed tightly, and a lump filled my throat at the way we parted the night before.</p>
      <p>After spending the morning holed up in my bedroom with Paul (learning about the pack and his life as a wolf, <em>not </em>doing what most people would do if they had Paul in their bedroom…), he hopped out the window and ran home to do his patrol and get his motorcycle.</p>
      <p>Paul had been somewhat apprehensive about my invitation to supper, but I told him that I refused to hide our relationship from my family, and I knew Charlie would be more open to the idea after a long relaxing day of fishing.</p>
      <p>Tiffany didn't seem too surprised when I told her, though I left out the part about him spending the night handcuffed to my bed. I was glad I managed to slip Dad's cuffs back in his belt before he noticed—though I had to wait until he fell asleep in his recliner to put the key back on his keychain.</p>
      <p>Embry was the one who threw an absolute fit when Paul rang the doorbell. I opened the door to let him in, stunned silent for a moment at the sight of him in his faded jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket. He just chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss me.</p>
      <p>Of course, my brother happened to walk by at that exact moment, and he was furious. The look of betrayal he gave me when Paul said I'd invited him over was something I wouldn't forget anytime soon.</p>
      <p>After Tiffany sent him to his room to cool off, things were more than a little awkward. Then Paul jumped at the chance to help my stepmom cook the meal, and the three of us settled into an easy camaraderie in the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Embry didn't say a word to me or Paul when he came back downstairs to eat, and he left the table quickly once he'd finished his portion. He locked himself in his room and refused to answer me when I knocked on his door after Paul was gone. Embry finally yelled through the door for me to go away, and don't come crying to him when Paul broke my heart.</p>
      <p>Once I finished my morning shower and pulled my wet hair up into a loose bun, I headed back to my room to gather my school things. Embry's door was cracked so he must have already gone downstairs. He couldn't avoid me completely unless he got Dad or Tiffany to drive him to school.</p>
      <p>I didn't see him when I stepped into the kitchen, but Tiffany was there with a plate of pancakes and she put her arm around me in a side hug as she handed it to me. "Don't worry, Bella. He'll come around—it's easy to see how sincere the feelings are between you and Paul. It will just take Embry a while to get used to it."</p>
      <p>Dad was sitting at the table reading the paper when I sat down, but he folded the page over to look at me as I started to eat. "Take it easy out there this morning, Bells. It got pretty cold last night and there is some patchy ice on the roads. I put chains on your tires this morning so that should help some, but be sure and take things slow, okay?"</p>
      <p>I smiled my thanks as I finished my breakfast, then ran back upstairs to brush my teeth. Embry wasn't in his room, and I was starting to worry he was going to walk to school, but when I walked outside he was already sitting in my truck, staring resolutely out the passenger side window.</p>
      <p>After I tossed my backpack in the seat next to Embry, I climbed inside and closed the door a little harder than usual, just to see some kind of reaction from him. His startled flinch wasn't much, but it still made me smile in triumph.</p>
      <p>The ride to school passed in silence, mostly because all of my attention was focused on getting us there in one piece. Growing up in Arizona, I hadn't spent any time driving on ice, and I was grateful for Charlie's insistence on the chains for my tires.</p>
      <p>When Embry climbed out of the truck without saying a single word to me, I couldn't take it anymore. The uncomfortable feeling that had been building since the night before finally exploded as I stumbled out after him. "Embry! Wait!"</p>
      <p>To my great relief, he stopped, but didn't turn to face me. I walked over in front of him and laid my hand on his arm. "Please, Embry. Just talk to me. Don't keep pushing me away like this."</p>
      <p>As he turned around, a movement behind him caught my attention. A few spots over from where I was parked, the Cullens were climbing out of that stupid silver Volvo. A shiver of fear worked its way down my spine as I took in their too-perfect faces, knowing for the first time what those faces were truly hiding. Why were in high school?</p>
      <p>"Bells? You okay?" My eyes shot back to Embry when I finally heard his voice speaking to me again. He was looking down at me in concern as he leaned back against the bed of the truck. I felt my eyes fill up with tears as I saw the wariness in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, Em. I don't want you to be mad at me, but I love Paul, and he's not going anywhere. I need you to be okay with this. You're my brother, Em. You and Quil mean the world to me, and I don't want this thing with Paul to come between us."</p>
      <p>He let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes up to the sky before looking down at me again. I bit my lip and waited for his verdict, but he shocked me by grabbing me roughly and shoving me off to the side. I just caught a glimpse of his terrified face before my head hit the ground.</p>
      <p>Screeching tires and a loud crash filled the air around me, and I sat up as quickly as I could just as Tyler Crowley's van skidded across the icy lot and right into my truck. Right into my truck, and my <em>brother</em>.</p>
      <p>"<em>EMBRY!</em>" My heart was in my throat as I scrambled up off the ground where I had landed right behind my truck, and pulled myself up using the tailgate to look around just as Embry reached down and <em>pushed</em> the van away from where he was pinned between the two vehicles.</p>
      <p>As soon as he was free, he collapsed on the ground, holding his leg with a painful grimace on his face. I crouched down beside him and tried to help him move out of the way a little more, but it seemed as though he had exhausted his energy. His eyes were closed tightly and when I reached out to brush the hair out of his face, I felt a light sheen of sweat on his overheated skin.</p>
      <p>I tuned out the chaos around us as I tried to get his attention. "Embry? Can you hear me?"</p>
      <p>A short, jerky nod was the only response I got, and he let out a low groan of pain as he reached blindly for his injured leg once more. I covered his hand with mine, noting again how warm he felt, and tried to still his movements. "Shh, Em. Don't try to move. They'll get you out."</p>
      <p>Right on cue, an ambulance came roaring in with sirens blaring, and several paramedics rushed over to where we had fallen. "Miss, move out of the way so we can help your friend, please."</p>
      <p>I let them move me out of the way, waving off their concerns when they spied my scraped palms and the gash on my forehead where I hit the ground when Embry pushed me out of the way. Embry <em>pushed me out of the way</em>. He probably saved my life, and he got hurt in the process.</p>
      <p>"Oh, god." I sank down, dropping my head over my knees as they put my brother on a stretcher and began calling out his vital signs. I cringed when they mentioned that he had a fever, and I fumbled in my pocket hoping my cell phone hadn't been damaged. I needed to call Paul, or maybe Sam.</p>
      <p>"Miss?" I dragged my head up to see a concerned paramedic standing over me. "Bella? Bella Swan?" Crap, now Charlie would definitely be coming.</p>
      <p>I cleared my throat and tried to peer around him, wanting to know how Embry was doing. "Um, yeah. That's me."</p>
      <p>The man nodded and offered me a hand to stand up. "The boy wants you to come in the ambulance with him, if that's alright with you. He's your stepbrother isn't he?"</p>
      <p>I bit my tongue to still my response and simply nodded. The chatty paramedic kept up a running commentary as he held my arm to keep my stead. "We'll clean you up as best we can on the way, but they'll want to check you at the hospital when we get there. You might have a concussion."</p>
      <p>I groaned as he helped me climb into the waiting ambulance just as Charlie came flying into the parking lot. "Bells? What happened? Are you hurt?"</p>
      <p>Glancing back at Embry I was glad to see him moving well enough cover his face with his hand in embarrassment. If Charlie sounded this worried over a small cut, what would he do when he saw Embry?</p>
      <p>"Dad, why don't you ride over with us to the hospital?" I offered, not thinking through my word choice. Of course he caught my slip...</p>
      <p>"Us? Who's with you, Bells? Is someone else hurt?"</p>
      <p>I raised my eyebrows at Embry, who had heard everything of course. At his reluctant nod I turned back to my dad. "Yeah, Dad, it's Embry. He– he pushed me out of the way. He <em>saved</em> me, Dad."</p>
      <p>Charlie had reached the ambulance by then, and he leaned up to hug me when I started to cry. He took in the temporary brace on Embry's leg, then shook his head as he slipped on his sunglasses and stepped back. "No, I better pick Tiff up and bring her to the hospital. You keep an eye on him until we get there."</p>
      <p>After he walked away, I climbed further into the ambulance to sit by Embry. His eyes were glued to mine as they put an oxygen mask over his mouth, and once I sat down by his head he looked like he was checking me over for injuries.</p>
      <p>I reached out and rested my hand on his forehead, trying to gauge his temperature and play it off as affection. "I'm fine, Embry—thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't react so quickly."</p>
      <p>We sat quietly the rest of the way to the hospital, and I followed close behind as they wheeled him into the emergency room. I looked away when they started an iv in his arm, and then one of the nurses came to clean up my hands and my forehead.</p>
      <p>Embry and I were alone in the curtained-off room when I first saw him. Taking in his immaculate blond hair and golden eyes, I immediately knew who I was facing. Feeling a rush of fear-tinged protectiveness, I hopped off my bed and stalked up to him, interrupting him as he started to speak. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cul–"</p>
      <p>"Yes," I hissed, trying keep my voice where Embry wouldn't hear me. "I know exactly <em>what</em> you are. I just don't think it's a good idea for you to treat my brother and me—our <em>grandfather</em> would not approve."</p>
      <p>"Neither would your mate." <em>Paul</em>. I sagged forward against his broad back as he appeared suddenly in front of me, relieved to be in his presence. His hot skin was coated with moisture, and his sleek black athletic shorts were hanging low on his trim waist. He darted his eyes between me, the vampire doctor, and Embry, keeping himself between us and the leech at all times.</p>
      <p>To my immense surprise, the blond doctor gave Paul a warm smile and held his hand out in offer. "Mr. Lahote, it's very nice to finally meet you. I have been cleaning up your messes for quite a while now."</p>
      <p>Paul looked just as surprised as I felt. How did this vampire know Paul? What messes? We didn't get any answers as I noticed Paul and Dr. Cullen both tense and look to the curtain just moments before I heard my dad and Tiffany approaching. Embry let out a groan as they walked in, and I was just as frustrated.</p>
      <p>Paul pulled me back toward my assigned bed and urged me to sit down, but he kept his eyes glued to the doctor as he greeted our parents and urged them right back out again using a low, charming voice.</p>
      <p>His face was completely serious when turned back around, and he glanced at Embry warily before focusing back on me. "Now, Miss Swan, just who exactly is your grandfather?"</p>
      <p>I sat up a little straighter and smirked at my brother. "Quil Ateara, the third. I believe you've met him? Maybe his father as well? Hmm?"</p>
      <p>The doctor stiffened visibly, then took a slight step back as he glanced around at the three of us. "You're Quileute?" he asked, and I nodded in response. "Well this certainly changes things…"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 23</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>I left Bella's house Sunday night with a new bounce in my step. Dinner with Charlie had gone much better than I would have ever expected. He was acting more like my old friend Charlie than Chief Swan. Bella held my hand in front of her family, even if she did still blush each time I caught her looking at me.</p>
      <p>I still couldn't believe she actually wanted me. Not only wanted me—she <em>loved</em> me! I have no idea what the fuck I did to deserve that. When I stopped by Sam's house on my way back to see her, he had a different theory.</p>
      <p>He said he thinks I was acting out all those years because deep inside I was missing Bella. He thought if she had grown up here and I saw her every day, at school and shit, that we would have naturally grounded each other and she would have given me a direction I was clearly lacking before. I wouldn't tell Bella that though—knowing her, she would feel guilty.</p>
      <p>Sam was glad we had cleared the air between us and that she had accepted me—wolf, imprint, and all. I couldn't even get mad when he laughed about the handcuffs and said he made Bella promise to give him a copy of the pictures. I had my girl—nothing could touch me.</p>
      <p>For the first time in months, I slept in my own bed straight through the night. I woke refreshed, my wolf still settled calm deep inside me. I missed Bella, but I promised Sam I would stay for at least some of my classes before I cut out and headed to Forks.</p>
      <p>I got to school early and startled my first period teacher by taking a seat in the nearly-empty classroom. He looked at me warily, like he was afraid to turn his back to me, so I laid my head down on my arm and started drawing in my notebook.</p>
      <p>The room filled slowly around me as Bella's name took shape in striking block letters, a hazy outline of her face peeking out above the "e." I wouldn't paint it anywhere, but it felt good to get it out in some physical way, creatively.</p>
      <p>Just as the first bell rang, my pencil dragged heavily across the paper as my muscles locked up tensely. Bella's face was the only thing I could see as a sharp pain washed through me, filling me with fear and a sense of urgency. Bella was in trouble.</p>
      <p>I left my books on my desk and darted out of the room, ignoring the teacher's startled cry behind me. My entire focus was on the door at the end of the hallway. The door that led to my freedom and my mate.</p>
      <p>Sam was surprised when I phased in, but he understood the mindless worry washing through me. I ran as fast as I could through the trees on a direct path to my Bella. She needed me, and I was terrified of what I might find when I reached her.</p>
      <p>The first thing I saw at her school was the ambulance sitting close to her big ass truck. Her big ass truck that had a big ugly van crashed into it. Fuck! I nearly ran out into the open and the only thing that stopped me was the sight of Charlie holding her as she cried on his shoulder. She was alive. She was okay.</p>
      <p>I stayed in the trees until she climbed into the ambulance. I heard them talking about Embry's temperature being high, but there was no way he was close to phasing—I just saw him the night before. Sure, he'd been an ass most of the night, but he did see me kissing his sister so I figured it was understandable. What if it was more?</p>
      <p><em>Follow them, Paul. We need to know if he's close or not. </em>Sam shocked me into action and I ran toward the hospital, making a quick detour by a hollow tree where I kept a supply of shorts for when I needed to run into town. I was glad I still had some there since I'd phased right out of my clothes by the school.</p>
      <p>Bella and Embry were already inside when I finally made it to the hospital, but I snuck in the side entrance and followed their scents to the right area. My wolf surged up again as we picked up the scent of the leech doctor, but Bella's sharp response to his greeting made me puff up with pride.</p>
      <p>I darted inside and put myself between them, staking my claim with both my body and my words. He shocked me when he offered to shake my hand, but we both were caught off guard when Charlie and Tiffany came rushing in.</p>
      <p>"Let me handle this so we can check on your friend, if you don't mind." He spoke below the range that the humans could hear, and I only hesitated a moment before giving him a quick nod.</p>
      <p>I used his distraction to pull Bella back further away from the leech, keeping my eye on him as he spoke to them in a low, hypnotic tone that had my wolf trying to claw his way out. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, if you would be so kind as to step outside here, my nurse will escort you to the waiting area. I need to run further tests on your son, and you will wait for me to come and find you. Do not worry, all will be well."</p>
      <p>I shivered as Charlie and Tiff both nodded like robots and turned to follow some nurse down the hallway. "You better not make a habit of that—Charlie is Billy Black's best friend," I warned him as he closed the curtain.</p>
      <p>Once Bella made her little reveal, the doctor made some comment about this changing everything. "What the hell does that mean? What's my mate got to do with anything."</p>
      <p>My voice seemed to be the one thing that woke Embry up again. "What the hell is <em>he</em> doing here?" Sounds like my new potential pack mate hasn't warmed up to me at all…</p>
      <p>"Embry? I'm Doctor Cullen. Would you mind if I examine your leg?" I watched Embry's face closely as I sat on the bed across from him with Bella in between my legs. He definitely scrunched his nose when Cullen got close enough to smell, and he jumped when the bloodsucker's dead hands touched his skin. Still, he didn't tremble and shake the way he would if he was ready to phase. Embry might need just a bit more motivation.</p>
      <p>No one spoke as he poked and prodded Embry, though I couldn't hold back a laugh when he pulled out the stethoscope to hear his heartbeat. Bella poked my side and I managed to bring it down to a cough. However, when he stood and turned to my mate, I lost all sense of humor.</p>
      <p>"You put one dead finger on her and I'll bite it off," I warned him lowly. Bella gasped and went to slap my shoulder, but I caught her hand before she could hurt herself.</p>
      <p>"<em>Chief Swan? There you are! I didn't know where you wandered off to. Come on now, we'll go to the waiting room and Dr. Cullen will let us know when he has finished with his exam."</em></p>
      <p>The nurse from earlier was right outside the curtain. Which meant Charlie was right outside the curtain. Bella looked up at me with wide eyes full of fear. Had he heard?</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>My head felt foggy and I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing there. I heard Bella's voice and the scene at the parking lot came rushing back to me, making my eyes fill up with tears. I was glad no one was around me just then.</p>
      <p>My kids were hurt—Embry had been hurt badly after getting Bella out of the way. I had pushed those thoughts away and focused on getting my wife up here… where was my wife? Where was Tiffany?</p>
      <p>"<em>Quil Ateara…"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>You're Quileute?"</em></p>
      <p>Hmm, Bella must be telling Dr. Cullen about Embry's father for some reason—medical history maybe? I hadn't thought of Big Quil lately, that no good lying cheating bastard…</p>
      <p>"Chief Swan?" The nurse startled me out of my thoughts and I realized I must have been standing there for a while. Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere? Someone told me to go somewhere…</p>
      <p>"We'll go to the waiting room…" That's right! The waiting room. Tiffany! I followed the nurse back through the maze of curtains and hallways to see my wife curled up in a chair with Sue Clearwater sitting next to her.</p>
      <p>"There you go, Chief Swan. Dr. Cullen will be out to get you just as soon as he finishes up in there." The nurse bustled off and left me there to try and calm my wife.</p>
      <p>I didn't miss the way Sue's eyes narrowed as she watched the nurse walk away, but I cut her off before she could voice her disapproval. "Hush, Sue. I don't want to hear it. Those are <em>my</em> kids in there, not yours. Cullen is the best doctor in this place, and I for one am grateful that he's taking care of them."</p>
      <p>Sue stood and huffed a bit. "Well, if you don't need me here, I need to get back to work. Tiffany, call me if Embry needs anything once he gets back home. I will run over any time, day or night."</p>
      <p>Tiff nodded, then rested her head back against my chest. I pulled her closer and ran my hands through her silky hair. "He'll be okay, baby. He's a good kid, a strong boy, and he'll be just fine."</p>
      <p>We sat there for what seemed like forever, worrying together as she cried into my shirt. My mind seemed to clear the longer we sat, and I kept coming back to one strange thought. I could have sworn I saw Paul Lahote sitting with Bella in that room. But that couldn't be right…</p>
      <p>"Chief? Mrs. Swan? If you'd like to come back I can tell you how Bella and Embry are doing." I jerked in surprise, standing quickly to shake Carlisle's hand as I helped Tiffany to her feet.</p>
      <p>He glanced back as he led us to the curtained-off area where we were before, talking as he went. "Your children were both very lucky. From what they tell me, Embry's quick actions saved both of them from the brunt of the crash. Tyler Crowley was not as lucky, and will be staying with us for several days."</p>
      <p>Good. That little punk deserves to rot in jail, but my deputies only charged him with reckless driving. I'll be keeping his license suspended indefinitely.</p>
      <p>"Here we are." He pulled back the curtain to reveal my kids piled up on the same narrow hospital bed, looking much better than they did in the school parking lot. They gave us matching looks of relief and love, and my breath caught for a moment at how similar their expressions were. Their eyes looked nearly identical…</p>
      <p>"As you can see, we decided not to suture Miss Swan's facial laceration, choosing to use surgical adhesive instead. This will help minimize the scar, not that it will be very noticeable this close to her hairline anyway." The blood had been cleaned from Bella's face, and the thin cut looked shiny. The cuts on her hands had been cleaned and bandaged as well.</p>
      <p>"Now, Mr. Call is not quite as lucky. I'm fairly certain he only has a deep tissue bruise on his leg, but I can't rule out the possibility that a hairline fracture may make itself known in the next few days. I have put a temporary brace on his leg, and I would like for him to come in one week from now for another x-ray to be certain. Until then, he needs to keep his weight off that leg. The two of them are free to go now."</p>
      <p>Carlisle stepped back toward the door, carrying charts with him as he went. I kept my arm around Bella as I walked toward him, holding my hand out to him once more. Bella stiffened slightly as we stepped closer, but her arm went around my waist so I just assumed she still upset by the accident.</p>
      <p>"Thank you, Carlisle. I can't thank you enough for looking after my kids here."</p>
      <p>He just nodded and looked down at Bells. "That's my job, Charlie. That's what I'm here to do."</p>
      <p>Once he left, I looked over at Embry. He had a long brace on his leg that went from the top of his knee down almost to his ankle. It kept his leg locked out straight, and a pair of crutches were propped next to him. I realized we might have a problem.</p>
      <p>"Uh, Tiff? I think we may have to make two trips home. I don't think we can all fit in the cruiser with Embry's leg like that."</p>
      <p>Bella looked up at me and bit her lip like she was embarrassed. "Um, Dad? I kind of already called Paul and he's on his way over to give me a ride home. I hope that's okay."</p>
      <p>Paul. That was what I was trying to remember earlier. I still couldn't figure out why my head felt so foggy then. "Wasn't he up here when I first came? I could have sworn I saw him…"</p>
      <p>Bella's eyes widened almost comically as she shook her head. "Uh, no! He wasn't here. Why would he be here? How could he have possibly gotten here so fast? I mean, uh… no. You must have been mistaken."</p>
      <p>Weird. Wonder what has her so nervous. Oh well, time to take my family home and thank my lucky stars they're all okay. This day could have been so much worse.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 24</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Previously:<br/></em>
        <em>Paul. That was what I was trying to remember earlier. I still couldn't figure out why my head felt so foggy then. "Wasn't he up here when I first came? I could have sworn I saw him…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Bella's eyes widened almost comically as she shook her head. "Uh, no! He wasn't here. Why would he be here? How could he have possibly gotten here so fast? I mean, uh… no. You must have been mistaken."</em>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>Listening to her scramble, I hoped she would be able to keep the pack secret—my girl couldn't lie for shit. At least not when she was asked a direct question. Luckily I had plenty of experience lying to Charlie.</p>
      <p>I stepped around the curtain and tried to look as frantic as possible. "Bella? Baby, are you okay?"</p>
      <p>She looked at me like I was crazy, so I pulled her into my arms and lowered my head to whisper, "Play along. Your dad doesn't know I was here, remember?"</p>
      <p>I held her there until Charlie cleared his throat, but I kept my arms around my girl even when I looked up at him. "Thanks for coming so fast, Paul. I hope you didn't bring your motorcycle though."</p>
      <p>"No, Sam dropped me off and is checking out Bella's truck. We should be able to drive it home if it's not messed up too bad."</p>
      <p>Bella still looked confused, and my wolf was getting antsy. He was really looking forward to the next part of my plan.</p>
      <p>Turning to Embry, I held out my hand was glad when he took mine. "Thanks for getting Bella out of the way," I told him, speaking the absolute truth. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her."</p>
      <p>He stared at me with open hostility, still suspicious of me even after Carlisle explained that there were parts of his Quileute heritage that he simply did not understand yet. I had a feeling he may give Sam hell once he finally phased.</p>
      <p>"I would do anything for Bella," he vowed, squeezing my hand hard enough to break mine if I were simply human. "I won't let anything, or <em>anyone</em> hurt her."</p>
      <p>We didn't break out staring contest until Bella slipped between us to hug her brother, then her dad and Tiffany. "We'll see you at home!"</p>
      <p>I didn't say a word as I led Bella through the hospital, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of the leech doctor. He'd clearly marked this building as his territory, something that would probably do more to draw in other vampires rather than warn them away. What kind of bloodsucker worked with blood all day?</p>
      <p>"Paul? Where is Sam? I thought he was giving us a ride?" Bella looked up at me as we stepped away from the hospital and into the woods. I couldn't hold back a laugh as I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, just to the side of her cut.</p>
      <p>"Babe, you have to learn that with secrecy comes lying. I ran here from school earlier when I felt your panic. We are going to look at your truck, but we're going through the woods." I lowered my voice and pulled her closer to my chest as I breathed the next words against her beautiful, soft lips. "You up for a wolf ride?"</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>I melted into the kiss, thinking that I could happily spend hours connected to Paul's mouth. Of course, I might not mind doing other things connected to Paul, but…. Did he say <em>wolf ride</em>?</p>
      <p>He let out a huge belly laugh when I pulled away with a surprised squeak. I didn't even have the heart to get mad at him, because he looked so open, so relaxed, with that gorgeous smile on his face. His cocky smirk was about as sexy as they came, but nothing could hold a candle to Paul's smile.</p>
      <p>Shaking off that thought, I looked to the trees around us in apprehension. "A wolf ride? Like a ride on your wolf? Wolfback?"</p>
      <p>Paul's expression changed abruptly, and I was pulled tightly back against his body before I could blink. "We'll talk about wolfback—and <em>doggy style</em>—a little later," he said lowly just before his tongue plunged back into my mouth. I could <em>feel</em> how excited he was, and I couldn't hold back a shiver as he rolled his hips against me.</p>
      <p>We finally broke apart with a loud gasp, and Paul took a deliberate step back away from me as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I blushed as I realized he was probably trying to hide his not-so-small problem that had <em>arisen</em>.</p>
      <p>"Okay, now, my wolf wants to meet you before I end up fucking you right here on the ground. Are you going to be scared?"</p>
      <p>It took my mind a minute to realize he was asking if I would be afraid of his wolf, and not of his other declaration. Images of him "fucking me on the ground" filled my head, and based on that aforementioned smirk, he must have realized that.</p>
      <p>Irritation filled me, and I fisted my hands at my sides feeling an irrational need to slap him for his impudent comments. That thought was followed by a rush of sadness. I couldn't bear the thought of Paul being hurt physically—especially by me. Shame washed over me at my traitorous thoughts.</p>
      <p>Before the first tear fell, I was wrapped in his soothing embrace, my face resting against his heated flesh. The day's events seemed to catch up to me all at once, and I sobbed against him as he held me gently, one hand pressed firmly against my back as the other combed gently through my hair.</p>
      <p>"What's wrong? Did I say something? I'm sorry, baby." He continued to plead with me until my tears finally slowed and I brought my arm up to wipe my nose on my sleeve. I giggled a bit at how completely unattractive that must have been, and that seemed to relax him a little.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry, Paul. It's just this whole thing—the car wreck, Embry, having a <em>vampire</em> as a doctor… It's just been a long day," I explained, looking up into his beautiful eyes. "I would love to meet your wolf."</p>
      <p>After telling me to step back and not move until he approached me, Paul gave me another grin, then shocked the hell out of me by dropping his shorts. "Hold these for me, will ya?" he asked, tossing them my direction as he began to fall forward. Before his hands hit the ground they were paws, and I was staring straight at a beautiful silver wolf.</p>
      <p>He lowered himself to the ground, ears pinned back as he gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes <em>ever</em>. I took a tentative step forward, and then another, until I was standing within arm's reach of him.</p>
      <p>I bit my tongue before I commented on his sheer size, something I was sure he would tease me about if I had spoken the thought aloud. But he really was so much bigger than I expected! It was hard to believe that this huge wolf could be contained in even Paul's new larger body.</p>
      <p>My hand seemed to move on its own and buried itself in the soft fur at his neck. A low growl that sounded almost like a cat's purr rose almost instantly as my fingers scratched at his silver coat.</p>
      <p>"So… I just climb up? You do remember how clumsy I am, don't you? Paul?" His wolf huffed out a rough bark that sounded suspiciously like laughter, but he tossed his head toward his back indicating that I should indeed climb up.</p>
      <p>Tucking his shorts into the waistband of my jeans, I lifted my right leg up to straddle him, right behind his massive shoulder blades. I had no idea what to do with my hands, but when Paul began to rise beneath me, I reached out grabbed his fur to hold on.</p>
      <p>He took a few steps, surprising me with his level stride. My mom once got the urge to ride horses, and we visited a stable outside of Phoenix before dawn. The harsh, jerking gait of the horse was nothing like Paul's smooth, rolling movement.</p>
      <p>He almost floated through the trees, barely skimming the ground on his large paws. Before I had time to realize just how fast we were moving, he stopped. I could see the school parking lot through a break in the trees, and I slid reluctantly from his back, turning around before he could phase back and flash me again.</p>
      <p>His heat washed over my back as he plucked the forgotten shorts from my waistband, and I blushed as he slid them on silently. "You can turn around now, princess. I'm decent."</p>
      <p>I couldn't hold back my laugh as I turned and took his outstretched hand. "I doubt that, Paul. When have you ever been decent?"</p>
      <p>He retaliated by wrapping his arm around me and tickling my ribs as we walked out of the tree line, but he stopped short just as we hit the pavement of the parking lot. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, and he pushed me slightly behind him in an overtly protective gesture.</p>
      <p>"What do you want, leech?" He bit the words out harshly, and I followed his gaze to see the smallest Cullen standing a few feet away from my dented truck. Her boyfriend stood off to the side, appearing to lean casually against a dented Honda, but I could almost <em>feel</em> the power radiating from him. He was dangerous.</p>
      <p>Paul seemed to agree as he shifted me further away from the tall blond, looking between the two vampires warily. The girl—Alice—held up my backpack with a dainty hand. "This was forgotten in all the chaos. We wanted to be sure it was returned to you."</p>
      <p>She set the backpack down against the front wheel of my truck, then danced over to stand beside her mate. "Carlisle wanted me to ask if your pack would agree to meet with us tonight at the border. We have things to discuss that pertain to both our family and your tribe."</p>
      <p>Paul was trembling against me, and I knew his patience was reaching its limit. I reached up and rubbed his chest softly, trying to soothe him enough to regain control. He patted my hand with his free one and nodded. "I'll talk to Sam. He'll be in touch."</p>
      <p>Without another word, the Cullens turned and walked back to the school, not glancing back once even though I knew they had to feel the weight of Paul's glare on them—he looked like he was trying to burn them with his eyes alone.</p>
      <p>When the vampires were out of sight, Paul ducked his head and buried his face in my hair, taking in deep, gulping breaths. I felt him slowly begin to relax as he held me, so I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist to hug him tighter.</p>
      <p>After a few minutes, Paul pulled back enough to look at my face, and my breath caught at the raw vulnerability he was showing. I knew I didn't understand everything about the current situation, but something had my Paul scared.</p>
      <p>His eyes searched mine before he finally dipped down and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead. Despite the passionate kiss we'd shared earlier in the forest, this kiss showed me exactly what I meant to him. I felt treasured—<em>precious</em>—and I knew he truly loved me.</p>
      <p>With a sudden flurry of quick motions, Paul dumped my backpack into the truck bed, opened the passenger side door for me, and helped me up inside. He strode around to the driver's side and slid into the seat, turning the key in the ignition at the same time he pulled out my phone that he must have slipped from my bag.</p>
      <p>"Sam?" he said, as he sped out of the parking lot. "We have a problem."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 25</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong><em>So let me get this straight, </em>Sam stopped running and turned to look at me with a rather hilarious look on his face. <em>Bella, Embry, and Quil all have the same father. They all know it, but Charlie doesn't? How did Bella find out? Is she going to tell Charlie? Does Billy know?</em></p>
      <p><em>Slow down there, boss. </em>I cut in, trying to slow him down. Jared was just listening quietly as we ran toward the meeting point. <em>Yes, Big Quil was a busy guy, apparently. Billy knows, now at least. I don't think he knew before, but Old Quil has known all along.</em></p>
      <p>Sam shook his head and started running again, trying to get his mind on the meeting ahead, rather than my imprint and her twisted family tree. It had been physically painful for me to leave her at her house and run out to meet with the bloodsuckers, but Sam said they insisted we all be there.</p>
      <p>I tried to calm my wolf by remembering the way she looked when I left her—her hair fanned out on her pillow, and one soft little hand tucked under her cheek as she slept. She looked like a fucking angel.</p>
      <p>The scent of the Cullens became stronger as we got closer, and I couldn't keep the snarl off my face as we ran into view. <em>Calm down, Paul. We can't do anything to them so don't go picking any fights we don't need.</em></p>
      <p>"Welcome," the blond doctor leech greeted us, like we were walking into their damn living room or something. "We appreciate you joining us here tonight. We have fond memories of our time with the last pack. Ephraim was a man wise beyond his years."</p>
      <p>At his words, Sam phased back to human and his typical stoic mask fell. He actually looked a lot like… me. "Yeah, well, do you remember Levi?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring down the group. "Because we're <em>his</em> descendants," he said, pointing between himself and me.</p>
      <p>The largest vampire tried to hide his laughter, and the younger one—the one who had shared a class with Bella on her first day—gave him an arrogant look not unlike the ones Sam used to keep me in line. I guess the little boy had rank in the coven.</p>
      <p>As if he heard me, he turned to me with a sneer and growled lowly, only quieting when Carlisle gave him a look of his own.</p>
      <p>"Yes, we remember Levi well. It is good to see his family line—the ability to carry on through our children and grandchildren is something we lose when we become vampires."</p>
      <p><em>When you die, you mean</em>. Jared offered his own comments since Sam wasn't sharing the pack mind.</p>
      <p>"Okay, the reminiscing is nice and all, but why don't you just tell us why we're here." Sam's words were more an edict than a question, and I smirked when I saw the bloodsuckers bristle at his tone. I was surprised—and more than a little impressed—to see this side of him. Sam was normally the poster child for respect. He must hate these leeches even more than I thought.</p>
      <p>"Yes, well." Dr. Fang cleared his throat, even though we all knew he didn't need to. "My daughter, Alice," he said, pointing to the small one with black hair, "has seen a vision that affects your pack—or more specifically, Isabella Swan."</p>
      <p>Nothing could hold me back at the sound of my imprint's name coming off his dead lips. I was wound up too tight, and my wolf lunged forward with jaws wide, ready to rip the heads off these fuckers. Nothing could stop me–</p>
      <p><strong><em>Paul, STOP!</em></strong> Nothing except an order from my alpha and his teeth around my neck. Damn it.</p>
      <p>I didn't have time for dignity as I lay there beneath him, my wolf whining with the need to see our mate, our Bella.</p>
      <p><em>It's okay, Paul. She's fine. Remember?</em> Sam sent me the image I'd thought of on the way over, and I could nearly taste the way her scent saturated the air around her, wrapping me in comfort and desire.</p>
      <p>"Stop, please stop," the little boy vampire groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head like he was in pain. I had no idea what his problem was, but it was enough of a distraction that I was able to calm myself down. I felt around inside for my connection with Bella and noted that she was still calm and at peace, so she was likely still sleeping.</p>
      <p>Sam phased back and reached for my shorts since he had phased out of his. "What's his problem?" he asked the leader, pointing to the copper top.</p>
      <p>Carlisle reached over and a laid a hand on his boy's arm, patting him like a damn puppy. "Edward has a gift, a special ability. He can hear the thoughts of those around him."</p>
      <p><em>Of course the little prick is a mind reader. As if the pack mind isn't bad enough.</em> He gave me a glare and another pathetic growl as I sat there pretending like I hadn't said anything. <em>Don't like what you hear, don't listen.</em></p>
      <p>I tuned out most of the meeting while Sam and the doctor discussed their reasons for returning to Forks. Apparently the mind reader's mate was somewhere in the area, but the pixie couldn't <em>see</em> her. They were waiting for a group of nomads to come through because she had <em>seen</em> that they would lead the family to the girl.</p>
      <p>It all sounded like a load of bullshit to me, but what did I know. My ears perked up when I heard them mention my Bella's name again, but I had to be ordered down when I heard what the little prissy Cullen's specific interest in her was.</p>
      <p>"She is his singer—it means that her blood is especially appealing to Edward," the doctor explained. "He has excellent control, however, and he has removed himself from the one class that he shared with her. He has also taken steps to become accustomed to her scent while at school. She is in no danger from him."</p>
      <p>I kept up a steady growl even under the alpha order. Sam's words nearly sent me over the edge once more. "Appealing? You don't think you have some kind of connection to Bella, do you? Because I can tell you for a fact that she is Paul's mate—absolutely and without question."</p>
      <p>Prissy boy shook his head, his eyes wide and shocked. "No! Not at all!" he yelled with a shiver of disgust, or maybe horror. "That would be the worst kind of irony. The universe wouldn't give me a mate whose blood was that enticing. I–"</p>
      <p>Whatever he was going to say was cut off when he looked to the pixie girl. "No! They're too early!" he said, then turned to look me straight in the eye. "Bella needs you—there isn't much time!"</p>
      <p>Sam's orders dissolved at the mention of Bella's need. I turned without a thought and raced straight back to my girl. My feet pounded the earth with the rhythm of her name—<em>Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella</em>. I was surprised to see the boy—Edward—keeping pace with me as I ran.</p>
      <p>He must have heard my thoughts because he gave me a cocky smile, still running full speed. "I'm the fastest of my family. Ephraim used to race me through these forests—he thought that if he could catch me, he could catch any vampire."</p>
      <p>I tried to ignore the mental picture of the former alpha running through the woods with this joker, but I realized he was trying to distract me from my worry. Too bad. Bella had my complete focus.</p>
      <p>We scented the bloodsuckers before we reached the house, Edward and I in front, with Sam and Jared close behind us. "There are three of them, but I'm not sure they are all still here," the leech said, looking as if he was trying to listen to something. "I can only hear one now, and…"</p>
      <p><em>What the fuck? Get off my sister!</em> Embry's mental voice exploded into the pack mind, just as we reached the edge of the property. I saw red when I realized that the bloodsucker actually had his hands on my mate, my Bella.</p>
      <p>Embry was looking for an opening, and the thought of a brand new wolf that close to my imprint had me even more nervous. <em>Embry, back off a bit, let us handle this.</em> Sam's words weren't an order, but they were a moot point anyway.</p>
      <p>Out of nowhere, a dark brown wolf came flying up behind the vamp, taking its head off in one quick, efficient bite. Embry and Sam pounced on the body as Edward darted over to pull Bella out of harm's way.</p>
      <p>I snarled out at him, but he quickly pushed her to my side and held his hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to help. She's fine, Paul. She may need you on two legs though."</p>
      <p>I phased back without a thought and pulled Bella into my arms, pressing her face against my chest when I smelled her tears. She sobbed against me as I checked her over, and I couldn't hold back a growl when I saw the bruises developing on her arm and her uninjured wrist.</p>
      <p>When the sound of tearing metal stopped, Sam and Embry stepped back as Edward tossed a lighter on the shredded remains. I had all but forgotten about the strange new wolf, but he drew my attention when he sat back with a pleased growl.</p>
      <p>It was clearly a shifter, but I didn't remember hearing a new voice in the pack mind, other than Embry. I looked at the wolf as I held my girl, taking in its dark brown matted fur, and lean, rangy appearance.</p>
      <p>Edward was the one to break the silence as he looked between us, taking a step back from the burning vamp. "Do you know who this is?" he asked, giving Embry an odd look.</p>
      <p>Sam was the one to answer as he phased back and gave the wolf a thorough once-over. "No, and I can't hear him in the pack mind either."</p>
      <p>Edward nodded as if he expected that. "His thoughts are nearly feral—I'm only getting glimpses of images and a stray word or two." I growled when he glanced over at my mate.</p>
      <p>"What words?" Sam asked, stepping closer as he saw the way the wolf was whining and trying to approach a skittish Embry. The pup had certainly had a thorough initiation into the pack, and he was shaking as he sat there probably trying to regain his skin. I remembered that part all too well.</p>
      <p>Edward cleared his throat and I caught him looking at Bella again and then back to the wolf in question. "He's saying <em>my pups</em>."</p>
      <p>At his words, the wolf let out a bark and inched forward toward Embry's wolf, reaching out to nudge him with his nose. Embry cocked his head, then surprised us all by reaching out and rubbing the other wolf's jaw with his muzzle.</p>
      <p>It took Sam the longest to catch on, but Bella gasped just as my mind made the connection. Her voice was soft, but I could <em>feel</em> the hope as she whispered, "Big Quil?"</p>
      <p>The wolf gave another happy bark, confirming our suspicions, and I had to grab Bella quickly as she swayed on her feet. She had a strange expression on her face as she looked from Embry's wolf, to her father's, then to me.</p>
      <p>She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, her voice odd and breathy. "We're going to have puppies someday, aren't we?" she said with a strangled laugh, just before her eyes rolled back and she passed out in my arms.</p>
      <p>It had been a rough day for my girl, so I couldn't blame her too much. I just scooped her up and followed my alpha as he led our new pack members into the woods behind a mind-reading vampire. Business as usual.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>
          <em>AN: This chapter skips back just a bit to the end of Chapter 24. We'll see what happened with Bella and Embry before the wolves showed up to save her. And we'll hear what Big Quil has been up to.</em>
        </strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 26</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Bella POV<br/></strong>When Paul pulled my truck up to the house, Charlie's cruiser was already there. I knew we would have to face Embry at some point, but when we walked inside he was already asleep in my dad's chair, his leg propped up in its brace.</p>
      <p>Tiffany gave me a big hug as she wiped tears from her eyes. I could tell she was going to be shook up by this accident for a while.</p>
      <p>Dad had to go back to work, but Paul stayed there throughout the afternoon and into the evening. We ordered pizza for supper, and Embry finally roused from his drug-induced sleep as Charlie walked in with the pile of steaming boxes.</p>
      <p>Everyone was quiet as we gathered at the table, and we all watched in amazement as Embry allowed Paul to help him to his chair. I had tears in my eyes seeing my brother and my mate beginning to make peace with each other, and I knew our talk after the meal would only help move things along.</p>
      <p>I watched Embry surreptitiously, trying to gauge how much he ate compared to Paul. If I was being completely honest, I was just watching him. It was hitting me hard that I nearly lost my brother—and that he had saved me at risk to himself.</p>
      <p>His head turned toward me at the exact same time Paul did, and I realized there were tears clouding my vision. My face heated in embarrassment at the sudden attention of my family, and I covered my cheeks with hands to try and cool them down.</p>
      <p>"I'm fine," I blustered as I waved off my concerned mate. "I'm just being a girl."</p>
      <p>Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he returned to his meal, and I managed to give Embry a watery smile. Tiffany stopped to give Embry a hug, then dropped a kiss on my head and Paul's as she was gathering up empty dishes from the table. Embry rolled his eyes when she stopped and gave Charlie a very different kind of kiss.</p>
      <p>"Okay, kids, I think we'll head up to bed. It's been a long night." Sure you will, Dad. At least I didn't have Paul's sensitive hearing…</p>
      <p>Paul helped Embry back to the couch where he would be sleeping until he phased or his leg healed. We sat down together and Paul gave him the same lesson about wolves that he had told me not too long ago.</p>
      <p>Embry took it all in with the same steady approach he faced everything in life. He hid his fear well, but I knew my brother better than almost anyone. It was easy for me to see he was worried about becoming a wolf.</p>
      <p>When Paul explained imprinting, Embry's temper shot to new heights. He nearly came up off the couch as he glared at my mate. "<em>That's </em>why you're with him, Bells? You don't have a choice? It's just some wolfy gods' decree?"</p>
      <p>I waved off Paul and turned to face Embry. Taking his hand, I noticed his temperature had risen even further, and I hoped my words wouldn't be the ones that finally forced him over the edge. "Embry, I chose Paul a long time ago."</p>
      <p>Embry sighed, almost deflated with resignation. I ignored Paul's happy smile as I comforted my brother, urging him to lay back when I saw how exhausted he was. "Sleep, Em. We'll talk some more tomorrow, okay?"</p>
      <p>Paul followed me upstairs, grimacing as he looked toward my dad's room. "Whatever they're doing in there, I don't want to know. He laughed quietly, leading me toward my room with a hand on my lower back.</p>
      <p>I didn't remember Paul leaving after he tucked me in, so I must have fallen asleep while he was still there. It was dark and quiet when I woke up, and I laid still for a moment trying to figure out what it was that woke me.</p>
      <p>A low groan from downstairs had me up and moving quickly—something told me that Embry needed my help.</p>
      <p>I made it down the stairs without incident. The last thing I wanted to do was trip and make enough noise to wake our parents. It took my eyes a minute to adjust, but with Embry's next quiet moan I was able to make out his trembling form where he was sitting on the couch.</p>
      <p>"Em?" I approached him slowly, knowing that startling a potential wolf was probably not the smartest idea. "Are you okay, Em?"</p>
      <p>"Bells," he gasped, turning to face me, his body shaking so much it was starting to blur. "Help me, Bells, please!"</p>
      <p>I moved forward without another thought, reaching out to grasp the hand he held toward me. His skin was burning—hotter than Paul's even—and I realized that this was it. My brother was phasing.</p>
      <p>"Come on, we need to get you outside." I kept my voice low, trying to soothe him as I helped him up from the couch. He tried to take a step, then growled as he looked down at the brace on his leg. With a few quick movements, he had it unstrapped and laying on the ground in seconds.</p>
      <p>"Does it hurt?" I asked him quietly, grunting as he leaned heavily against me.</p>
      <p>"Everything hurts." He bit the words out harshly, his teeth gritted in pain. I chose not to respond, knowing there was nothing I could say that would help.</p>
      <p>We had just walked out the back door when Embry recoiled, snorting and shaking his head in disgust. "What is that–"</p>
      <p>I didn't hear what he was going to say because I was jerked violently from his grasp by a cold, hard grip on my arm. I couldn't hold back a cry of pain, and I vaguely heard Embry echo me though I couldn't see him around the twisted face and dark red eyes of my captor.</p>
      <p>"What do we have here?" he hissed, and my stomach turned over as he lowered his head to run his nose along my throat. "She stinks of wet dog, but the scent of vampires also clings here." I shivered as his cold breath washed over my skin, and a tear escaped me as I thought of my Paul.</p>
      <p>"James, I have a bad feeling about this." The high voice was unexpected, and the man—<em>vampire</em>—holding me spun me around to face a woman with bright red hair. Her red eyes narrowed as she took in our position.</p>
      <p>The man held me tight to his chest, one hand on my bicep and the other wrapped tightly around my waist. "Victoria is right." Another man spoke with a soft accent, and I could barely make out his form in the dark. "The boy is a wolf, and his pack won't be far."</p>
      <p>I glanced out the corner of my eye, seeing Embry's body twist and jerk painfully on the ground about fifty feet away. The woman suddenly turned and looked behind her, then jumped into the trees. "James, let's go," she hissed urgently, and I couldn't stop the wave of hope that bubbled up in my chest. Was Paul coming?</p>
      <p>"In a moment, dear." The hand around my arm tightened, and I couldn't hold back a cry as my bones protested. He brought my wrist up and inhaled against the blue veins that seems to be standing out like a neon sign. "You intrigue me," he hummed, just before a loud rip and a growl sounded in the yard.</p>
      <p>Sound exploded around me, and I felt myself virtually fly through the air. I was pulled from James' grip by another cold hand, then pressed against the warm, familiar fur of my mate's wolf form.</p>
      <p>Relief washed through me and I felt Paul melt back to his human skin and pull me tightly against his bare chest. I couldn't hold back the tears as the gravity of the situation finally hit me. I was nearly killed. I was in the grasp of a red-eyed vampire and I somehow escaped with all my blood still in my body.</p>
      <p>Paul held me tight and soothed me with his quiet growl. I didn't lift my face until the scent of burnt sugar reached me, and I looked over to see a smoking pile of rubble topped off with a dirty blond ponytail.</p>
      <p>Sam's black wolf was standing between me and the pile, with a grey mottled wolf beside him. A soft growl brought my attention to another wolf, one whose fur was long and matted, giving him a wild appearance that looked more like a real wolf than a shifter.</p>
      <p>Edward Cullen shocked me when he spoke—I hadn't realized he was there. "Do you know who this is?"</p>
      <p>I turned away when Sam phased back, blushing red as I caught a glimpse of him before he pulled his shorts on. I looked back when he and Edward began discussing the new wolf.</p>
      <p>The wolf inched closer to who I assumed was Embry, but my breath caught in my throat when he turned his warm brown eyes toward me. There was something familiar about those eyes, something that made me feel safe in a completely different way from Paul. I <em>knew</em> those eyes.</p>
      <p>"He's saying <em>my pups</em>."</p>
      <p>At those words, something seemed to light up in the wolf's eyes, twinkling with humor and familiarity. My brain made some giant leap of intuition, and I voiced my hope before I could fully process it. "Big Quil?"</p>
      <p>The wolf—my biological father, the man I thought was long dead—gave a happy bark and my world began to grow grey around the edges. I looked between my brother, our father, and back to my mate, mumbled something about puppies, then sank blissfully into unconsciousness.</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOO~</p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>We didn't walk far, just out of sight of the house in case its sleeping inhabitants decided to finally wake up. I had no idea how Charlie and Tiffany had slept through Embry's first phase and the vampire dismemberment, but the Chief was still in there snoring away.</p>
      <p>Once we stopped, I realized my dilemma. Embry and the wolf who was apparently Big Quil were obviously not going to phase back anytime soon. Even if they did, I wasn't sure I could control my thoughts enough to be in their heads—I did have a lifetime of Bella fantasies that ran through my mind on a near-constant loop.</p>
      <p>"I don't want to impose, but I can stay and translate if you would like," Edward offered, looking between the wolves and where I stood with my imprint in my arms. Sam gave me a questioning look and I shrugged, willing to accept his help after all he had done to help save my mate.</p>
      <p>"Sure. I'll phase in and try to talk them down, but I may need your help, Paul." Sam froze and then shook his head. "I can't believe I just said that," he laughed, slipping his shorts back down before he fell forward onto his paws.</p>
      <p>As the wolves all sat back on their haunches, I turned to settle on the ground under a nearby tree. I arranged Bella in my lap, making sure her injured wrist and newly-bruised arm were resting comfortably. I wanted to rip that leech to pieces all over again for daring to touch my mate.</p>
      <p>Cullen shot me a wary look before turning his attention to the phased wolves. His eyes widened as he listened to whatever they were saying, and I had to run my fingers through Bella's hair to distract myself from my anger.</p>
      <p>After several minutes, it got to be too much. "Well?" I exploded, making the little vamp jump as he turned to look my way. "I thought you were gonna translate! What are they saying?"</p>
      <p>The mind reader nodded, then looked at Sam for permission. At his nod, Edward began to speak.</p>
      <p>"The wolf is indeed the man known at Big Quil. He said he lost his fishing boat in a storm eight years ago, although he had no idea it had been that long. He phased for the first time after he went into the water—Sam thinks the struggle for his life brought the wolf forth, but he must have been exposed to vampires somewhere along the way. Probably when he was in at port.</p>
      <p>"Quil was confused, and unable to regain his human form right away. Sam showed him that his first phase was similar, and that it took him weeks to change back. Quil's father is actually the one who found Sam and talked him down.</p>
      <p>"He's not sure where he came ashore, but he kept to the woods and tried to avoid people. He tried to find his way back to La Push, but he must have been further up the coast than he realized after the storm. He's been wandering around the Canadadian wilderness these past eight years."</p>
      <p>Well that explained his absence and his stray dog appearance, but I still had questions, and I knew Bella would too. "What made him come back now? How did he get here right when Bella needed him?"</p>
      <p>At my question, Quil whined and moved closer to where I was holding his daughter. She hadn't moved since she passed out, and I could see where he would be worried. He didn't have the benefit of an imprint link like I did. "She's fine," I told him, looking him in the eye. "I have her."</p>
      <p>Big Quil growled softly, but Embry surprised me by snarling right back at him. Edward snickered as he glanced at me. "He's defending you—it seems like Daddy Wolf isn't too excited about your imprint."</p>
      <p>Before I could say anything else, Cullen picked up his story where he'd left off. "Quil has been feeling a pull this way for months. I think it may have something to do with Embry's change, but it was just blind luck that he arrived in time to save Bella. His presence must have interfered with Alice's visions, because that was not the outcome we saw before."</p>
      <p>I shivered and tucked my head down to drink in Bella's scent, even though it was still tainted by that dead motherfucker. I didn't want to know what the little leech had "seen," I could guess well enough on my own.</p>
      <p>Seeing the look on my face, Edward backed away slowly and nodded toward Sam. "Well, if you don't need me any longer, I will be going. My family and I will keep our eyes out for any other stray vampires in the area, but hopefully they will keep their distance now that they know about the wolves."</p>
      <p>Sam and Quil let out growls of agreement as Embry shook and whined a bit. I didn't watch the leech go, I just laid my mate carefully on the ground, slipping my shorts under her head for a makeshift pillow.</p>
      <p>Stepping back far enough that I wouldn't hurt her, I took a deep breath and tried to shut down my thoughts. Morning was coming and we needed to get Embry back in his human form. As for Big Quil, he had a lot to answer for.<strong><br/></strong></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>D</em>
        <em>isclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz that clog up the memory on my phone. (ETA: Got a new phone with lots of memory. I'm good to go now ;) SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 27</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>I tried to keep my thoughts clean as I phased in, but it was hard to think of anything but Bella when she was sitting just a few feet away from me. Pushing back my recent dirty fantasies—and the handful of fuck-awesome kisses we'd shared—I tried to think of something more innocent.</p>
      <p>There were plenty of innocent memories I didn't mind her family seeing, but most of them were well before our first kiss. That particular image was locked tight in my mind. I hadn't let it slip since Sam got a peek at it not long after I phased. It was sacred to me.</p>
      <p>Looking at the unfamiliar brown wolf I knew to be Big Quil, I rolled my shoulders and fell forward onto my paws. I thought back to the first time I'd seen my girl. <em>She let out a squeak as she was lifted high in the air, the booming laughter of the man holding her ringing out over the gathering.</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>"Bells! It's good to see you, baby girl!" The man's face was tender as she wrapped her slender arms around his broad shoulders, a shy smile lighting her face as she answered him.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The memory was picked up seamlessly by the older wolf as he sunk to the ground, never taking his eyes off his unconscious daughter. <em>"I'm not sure this is my Bells, Charlie. She's much too tall to be our tiny Isabella."</em></p>
      <p>Embry snarled as our memories triggered a slideshow from him. Bouncing between Quil's house and Jake's, secretly wondering if either of their fathers could be his. Clinging to every word of praise, each pat on the head or high five.</p>
      <p>He saw the way Big Quil treated Bella—like she was a rare flower, a precious treasure. He agreed with the older man that she was indeed special, but he couldn't help but wonder where that left him.</p>
      <p>Embry flew through pictures of himself, Bella, and Quil through the years, interacting with those he knew now were his siblings. He replayed the way that Big Quil regarded each of them, the careful attention he gave them, the way he played with them like he was a child himself.</p>
      <p>I couldn't help but think of the way the man had looked at me as if I was a bug for him to squash when I came to stay at his parents' house. It didn't seem like anyone noticed, but Embry switched paths suddenly.</p>
      <p>Pictures of all the kids on the rez filtered through in hazy succession. Embry tried to remember if his father paid special attention to anyone else, but too many years had passed. <em>How many others?</em> His voice finally came through the pack mind. <em>How many more sisters and brothers do we have in different ports?</em></p>
      <p>The brown wolf stared at his son with wide eyes, his head snapping back at his accusations. Despite the fact that he'd been a wolf for years, he never needed to shield his thoughts before, and he had a hard time doing it then. An image of a woman who looked vaguely familiar came to his mind, followed by one of a small boy. As soon as the thought came, it disappeared.</p>
      <p><em>Embry, son, can we discuss this later?</em> Quil's voice had a note of authority similar to Sam's, but it seemed to only affect Embry. I could feel his need to comply, but wasn't bound by it like he was.</p>
      <p><em>So, we need to discuss what is going to happen once we get you both back in your skin.</em> Sam skillfully changed the subject. <em>Embry, you'll need to keep that leg brace on until Dr. Cullen can "clear" you. I know it's a pain, but until we get permission to tell your mom and Charlie, you have to have a cover story.</em></p>
      <p><em>Oh shit, my mom…</em> Embry's thoughts filled with worry as he pictured his mom seeing Big Quil and something terrible happening, like him imprinting on her. Shit was right—that would kill Charlie.</p>
      <p><em>Wait, wait, wait. What's this about Tiffany and Charlie?</em> We all froze at Quil's question, trying our best to control our thoughts.</p>
      <p><em>Fuck it.</em> Embry opened a whole pile of memories—Charlie taking him and Tiffany out to eat and to see a movie, peeking through the front window as Charlie kissed her goodnight. There was a dinner at the lodge with just Charlie and Embry, a man-to-man talk where Charlie asked Embry's permission to marry his mother.</p>
      <p>Bella and Embry hugging as they drifted off to sleep at Jacob's house after the wedding.<em> "Now you're officially my brother, Em."</em> Bella's innocent declaration before they knew how true those words were.</p>
      <p>Day after day of sweet moments between the couple, each one slowly building Embry's confidence in his new family unit, with Charlie's steady presence anchoring them all.<em> "Great job son!"</em> Charlie praising Embry for a good grade on a test he'd spent days studying for, and how Embry wished Charlie really was his dad...</p>
      <p>Quil let out a sharp growl, startling us all as he paced around. His eyes shot back and forth between Embry and Bella, his thoughts a whirl of confusion. <em>I love my kids, damn it!</em> While his mental voice was fierce, the large wolf let out a pitiful whine. I turned when I heard Bella echo it, shifting on the ground where she lay.</p>
      <p>
        <em>I tried to look out for all of you, but Joy would only let me have so much. Her dad owned my boat, you know. Without that I wouldn't have been able to support any of you—and I did do that. I sent my money every week like clockwork.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Embry remembered the days after Quil's funeral, the hushed arguments between his mother and Old Quil, Joy sneering at him when he came over to play with Quil Jr, and finally, his move to a smaller house on my street, where the bullies picked on him and there wasn't always enough food on the table. <em>Yeah, well that money stopped when you died,</em> Dad. There was no mistaking the sneer on Embry's face or his voice.</p>
      <p><em>Okay, okay, that's enough for now. We'll talk this out once everyone is back on two legs.</em> There was no arguing with Sam, and I phased out to sit with Bella while he and Jared attempted to get our newest pack mates back to their human forms.</p>
      <p>It took almost an hour, and I dozed off with Bella in my lap, only to wake up to her soft lips on mine. A harsh growl caught my attention before we could go any further, and I got my first look at Big Quil since I was a kid. He wasn't quite as burly as I remembered, but I wasn't sure if that was due to the fact that I had grown, or if it was a result of his lean diet and years as a wolf.</p>
      <p>Bella gasped when she saw him and scrambled to her feet. "Big Quil?" I tensed up as she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "We thought you were dead! I found out you were my father and you were already gone!"</p>
      <p>She didn't fit in his arms quite as well as she had the last time I'd seen them together, but they held each other tightly, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Oh, baby girl, I missed you so much," he murmured so quietly that I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I didn't have wolf senses. Bella didn't respond other than with a choked sob and tightening of her arms around his neck.</p>
      <p>Embry was also back on two feet, and he sidled closer to the pair, looking like he desperately wanted to join them but he wasn't sure how to ask. It was a feeling I knew well.</p>
      <p>I walked over and patted his shoulder, noting absently how he'd filled out since phasing. "Go on. He can't ignore you now."</p>
      <p>Quil heard my words and gave me a look I couldn't read as he held his arm out to his son. I honestly didn't give a fuck what he thought about me. He had bigger issues than me.</p>
      <p>Sam walked over to me, and I noticed that he must have given Quil or Embry his shorts, because he wasn't wearing any. I positioned myself between him and Bella, not wanting her to get an eyeful of my alpha. He chuckled quietly, seeming to know what I was thinking.</p>
      <p>"We'll head back now, Paul. Quil wants to walk his kids home, and then he said he could find his way to my house. His tracking skills are better than any of ours—being one with his wolf for so long."</p>
      <p>I may have nodded or something, but I didn't see him leave. Bella had stepped back and was reaching for my hand. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her, growling lowly at the scent of the other wolves on her. Her little hand rubbed my chest, soothing both me and the wolf inside. I still hadn't fully processed the events of the day and night, but I was grateful she was safe in my arms.</p>
      <p>I kept quiet as the three of them chatted on our way back to the Swan house. I could tell by the faint light that it was nearly dawn, and we needed to get Bella and Embry back home in bed before Charlie woke up. The problem was that we were walking at Bella's relatively slow human pace. I should have picked her up, no matter what the others thought. She may have been their daughter and sister, but she was<em> my</em> mate.</p>
      <p>As soon as we broke the tree line, I realized we had a problem. Standing beside his back door, looking down at the charred patch of grass where we burned the vamp, was none other than the esteemed police chief of Forks.</p>
      <p>Embry was the next person to notice, and he froze before he took another step. Quil had his hand on the boy's shoulder, and he looked down at him in question, not noticing our audience. "Embry, what–"</p>
      <p>"<em>What the hell?!"</em> Charlie's startled yell caught Bella's attention, and she looked between her fathers and brother in worry. I stepped in front of her when Charlie came stomping across the yard, not sure which way the confrontation would go.</p>
      <p>"Charlie, calm down. I know this is a shock, but we can explain." Quil took a step toward his cousin, his hands held out in a pleading gesture, but I had never in my life seen Charlie quite that angry.</p>
      <p>"I can't believe this! Quil?! What the hell are you doing here? You're dead! You're supposed to be dead! I don't..." Charlie broke off and bent over, putting his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply. Bella tried to step closer to him, but my wolf wouldn't stand for her to be in harm's way.</p>
      <p>"I know Charlie. I'm sorry I wasn't here, but–"</p>
      <p>"You damn sure weren't here! You weren't here for little Quil, and you weren't here for Aunt Molly, and you were <em>never</em> there for Embry!" Charlie seemed to gain strength as he yelled. "You're worse than Josh Uley! At least he took off before Sam could get attached! Hell, even Tommy Lahote was <em>here</em> instead of off gallivanting around somewhere."</p>
      <p>I bristled at that—I wasn't Quil's biggest fan, but even I knew he was a better father than mine. Quil seemed to take offense as well.</p>
      <p>"Now hold on, Charlie. I'll give you some leeway since you took good care of my kids, but you have no idea what I've been dealing with all these years." He might have gotten away with that slip if he hadn't glanced at Bella when he said his kids, but her teary eyes caught Charlie's investigative instincts, and her silent apology at his shocked look was the nail in the coffin.</p>
      <p>Charlie took a step back as his head whipped back and forth. I could see the betrayal work its way across his face, but I couldn't do anything but hold Bella tight as she cried against my chest. As fast as the pain came, fury rose to take its place.</p>
      <p>"You son of a bitch!" Charlie roared as he stalked up to stand nose-to-nose with Quil. "You disgusting, worthless bastard! I'll kill you for this! You won't take her—you won't take any of them! Tiff, Embry, and especially Bella! They're all mine!"</p>
      <p>Before I could react, Charlie reared back and punched Quil square in the jaw with all his human strength. Unfortunately, I could clearly hear the bones in his hand crack as they met his cousin's supernaturally strong face.</p>
      <p>Quil had been shaking as Charlie yelled, but the combination of his possessive claim and unexpected attack caused Quil to lose the last bit of control he had. Embry jerked him back and tossed him toward the trees as the man exploded into a furious brown wolf. I pushed Bella back gently and slipped off my shorts, handing them to her for safe keeping.</p>
      <p>I phased and jumped at Quil just as he was darting around Embry to try and get to Charlie. I growled when he swiped a paw at my exposed side, retaliating with a sharp bite to his shoulder. <em>You don't want to fight me, old man. I've got years on you there.</em></p>
      <p>Before he could respond, Bella let out a sharp whistle. We all turned to see her cradling Charlie's hurt hand as she glared at us. "Stop it! Just stop fighting! All of you!"</p>
      <p>I let go of his fur, but kept myself between Quil and Bella. Embry seemed stunned, but he had managed to keep his human shape as he looked between the man and the wolf. I took a minute to make sure that Quil wasn't going to attack again, and then I phased back and quickly pulled on my shorts.</p>
      <p>Charlie shook his head when his mind caught up with his eyes, and he took another step back, pulling his injured hand out of Bella's grasp. "Listen,Charlie, I know this is a lot to take in at once, but we can go inside and call Billy, and he'll explain it all to you."</p>
      <p>Charlie looked like he was in shock, but he nodded woodenly before turning to walk back inside. Embry looked between Quil and Charlie, then walked toward the house as well. I heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Bella back into my arms, turning around to tell Quil to stay put.</p>
      <p>Bella's squeal had me turning back to the house, just in time to see Tiffany run out the door with a shotgun in her hands. Of course. What else could go wrong?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 28</strong>
      </p>
      <p><strong>Charlie POV<br/></strong>I always prided myself on being a logical, practical man. I looked at problems with an open mind, then set about finding the best solution. It was one aspect of my personality that led me into my chosen career in law enforcement.</p>
      <p>When my girlfriend of less than three weeks came to me and told me she was pregnant, I did the honorable thing and married her, providing her and our daughter with a stable home. Renee was never one to be tied down though, and when she told me she longed to be free I did the only logical thing I could—I gave her her freedom.</p>
      <p>Bella was the one person to break through each and every one of my tidy walls and worm her way right into my heart. When I held her for the first time, right there in La Push, surrounded by my closest friends and family, I knew I was a goner. She turned those big eyes at me and I knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for my little girl.</p>
      <p>I had dealt with my fair share of heartache over the years, but overall I was happy. I had a good wife now, the true match to my soul, and the best kids a man could ask for. Having two teenagers in the house could have been a living nightmare, but Bella and Embry made life easy for Tiff and me.</p>
      <p>But they really weren't my kids, were they? As much as I loved them, I hadn't sired them—either one of them. I hadn't wanted to think about it, but I'd had some doubts about Bella as she grew up. It was just the little things that didn't quite add up.</p>
      <p>Renee went into labor a month before she was supposed to, but Bella didn't look premature. Then there was the fact that she looked just like my Aunt Molly. I tried to explain that away since she and my dad resembled each other, but it was more than that. She had Aunt Molly's facial expressions, even her smile, things she couldn't have gotten from either Renee or me.</p>
      <p>Then there was Quil. My only cousin, and my very best friend. He adored Bella. It was easy to pass off since Bella was the only girl in their little group. But he had never paid that much attention to Leah or the Black twins.</p>
      <p>I cried for that man when his boat went down. I cried like a baby at his memorial service, and I didn't care who saw me.</p>
      <p>The pain in my hand and the slamming of the door behind me brought me out of my contemplation. Bella's soft little hands were holding mine carefully, her big brown eyes staring up at me. "Daddy?"</p>
      <p>That word nearly broke my heart, because for a split second I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or <em>him</em>. The wolf that used to be my best friend (who used to be dead) suddenly whined and stood up to move around me. I glanced over at Paul but he wasn't looking at us at all.</p>
      <p>"Mom! Wait! It's not what you think!" Embry ran past us to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Paul. Looking between them, I saw my wife standing there with my shotgun. The shotgun I taught her to shoot—<em>very</em> well. I thought about trying to get everyone out of the way and let her take a shot at Quil, but I knew she would feel bad if she actually hurt him.</p>
      <p>"Mom, can you put the gun down? We can explain, and maybe the <em>wolf</em> will go <em>back to the woods</em>…" Quil had never been the brightest of us, and now, in the face of my wife with a shotgun, he hadn't grown any new intelligence along with his fur. Instead of running to the safety of the trees like Embry hinted, he crawled forward on his belly, whining like a damn puppy dog.</p>
      <p>Sighing, I pulled my broken hand carefully out of Bella's grasp, absently kissing her forehead as I stepped around her. "Tiff? Honey? It's okay. Everything will be just fine." Embry and Paul looked like they were going to try and stop me, but I gave them each my Chief Swan glare and they backed down quickly enough.</p>
      <p>I finally reached my wife, and she turned her wide, scared eyes on me as I reached my good hand out to lower the muzzle of the gun to the relative safety of the ground. Embry stepped up to take it out of her hands, just as Quil decided it would be a good time to change back to his human form. His fucking <em>naked</em> human form.</p>
      <p>Bella squeaked and turned her face to Paul's chest, while Tiffany's mouth fell open in shock. Embry reached up to cover her eyes as he growled back at Quil.</p>
      <p>I started to walk toward them when my broken hand began to throb again, reminding me of the pain I had pushed away. Turning back, I shot my cousin a glare. "Quil, I know I can't hurt you with my fists, but why don't you head back to La Push before I let somebody shoot you."</p>
      <p>Tiffany gasped, finally realizing exactly who he was, but Embry stepped up next to me and looked toward his father. "I can hurt him for you, Charlie—I don't mind a bit."</p>
      <p>Paul tried to muffle his laughter as he urged Tiff and Bella to the door. I just smirked out at Quil and wrapped my good arm around Embry. "Now <em>son</em>, I know we raised you better than that."</p>
      <p>Immature? Maybe. But that one socked him right in the gut. Quil took two steps into the trees before exploding into a wolf and running away. I shook my head and followed my family inside, determined to focus on one issue at a time. I knew Harry and Billy would probably call me over for a beer and think that would solve things with Quil, but I would deal with them later.</p>
      <p>"You okay there, Chief?" Paul met me inside the door with a guarded expression. He eyed my hand, taking in the swelling with a practiced eye. "Need to spend some time with my punching bag once you're healed up? I can give you some pointers."</p>
      <p>I couldn't help but laugh as I clapped him on the shoulder. Moving further inside, I stumbled on a hushed conversation between my wife and <em>kids. </em>Not ready to know what they were arguing about, I cleared my throat. "So, who's taking me to the hospital?"</p>
      <p>I wasn't too surprised when I ended up in the car with my wife. Paul said Embry needed to stay home, so I told him to stay there with both of them. Bella blushed as red as a fire truck when I warned Paul to stay out of her bedroom or I <em>would</em> shoot me a wolf before the day was out. The boy just chuckled like I wasn't serious.</p>
      <p>Tiffany kept up a running commentary on the way to the hospital. She babbled nonstop about wolves and legends, and how she just <em>knew </em>there was something fishy going on down in La Push. The one subject she avoided was the very large elephant in the room that was Big Quil's sudden return from the dead.</p>
      <p>It wasn't until I had been x-rayed and my hand placed on ice that I worked up the courage to ask her. "Did you know? Did you know she was his brother? Did you know she wasn't mine?"</p>
      <p>Her head had dropped at my first question, but her eyes were full of fire when she met looked up at the last one. "She <em>is </em>yours, you stubborn old goat! I can't even believe we're having this conversation right now."</p>
      <p>I felt a surge of heat was through me. I knew my wife wasn't the enemy here, but I had been lied to long enough. "Don't bullshit me, Tiff! <em>Did you know</em>?"</p>
      <p>My heart hit the floor when she dropped her head and nodded once. I could barely get the words past the lump in my throat. "<em>How long</em>?"</p>
      <p>She at least gave me the courtesy of looking me in the eye. "Renee told me. When Embry was born."</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Bella POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>It had been the longest week of my life. On top of the unbearable tension in my family, I had barely seen Paul all week. He was patrolling almost obsessively, barely checking in for a few minutes at a time each day. I knew he was close by—I could feel that with our bond—but it was a poor replacement for his presence.</p>
      <p>Sitting in the backyard, I tried to tune out the sounds of my dad and Tiffany fighting again. I couldn't help but feel that this was somehow all my fault. If I had just stayed in Arizona, my dad would be none the wiser, and his marriage would not be in jeopardy. I hastily wiped away my tears before they could get out of control, but my attention was drawn to the woods when I heard the familiar sound of my wolf howling plaintively.</p>
      <p>Paul ran out of the trees looking half-crazed, and stalked toward me with a feral gleam in his eye. I couldn't hold back a squeak when I noticed that he had not bothered to get dressed after phasing, and I felt heat wash over my face as I tried to avoid looking <em>there</em>.</p>
      <p>"Need you," he growled as he fell to his knees before me, laying his ear against my breast. I was sure he could clearly hear my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest, but the sound seemed to soothe him at least a little. His breath still came in harsh gasps, but his hands that had been clenching my hips almost painfully had softened to a gentler, more protective hold.</p>
      <p>After an interminable length of time, Paul rose gracefully to his feet, scooping me up in his arms as he did. He stalked to the trees with a determined gait, giving me no time to protest.</p>
      <p>Under the shelter of the forest, Paul set me on my feet and stepped back. "I'm gonna phase—hop on," was his terse order, and a small sliver of fear worked its way up my spine at his dangerous tone. Still, I was confident that Paul would never hurt me, so I waited for my silver wolf to appear, then climbed gingerly onto his back.</p>
      <p>He whirled around and started running hard through the trees, leaving me to hang onto his fur for dear life. I closed my eyes tightly, fighting off dizziness at the speed, and laid my head on his neck as he ran.</p>
      <p>We came to a rather abrupt stop, and I lifted my head to see what I assumed was the back of Paul's house. In all the years I'd known him, his house was one place I'd never been. We were still under the shelter of the trees, so I slid down to the ground and stepped back to give Paul room to phase.</p>
      <p>I looked away, giving him time to pull his shorts on, so the sudden descent of his lips onto mine caught me completely off guard. Paul wrapped one arm around my back, pulling me flush with his chest, while his free hand reached up to tangle in my hair, holding me firmly in place.</p>
      <p>His lips were urgent, demanding almost, and a soft whine worked its way up through his mouth as his tongue moved feverishly against mine. I reached up to stroke the short hairs at the back of his neck, instinctively trying to soothe his frantic need.</p>
      <p>Just when I thought I might pass out from the lack of air, Paul pulled away and lowered his forehead to my shoulder. I worked my fingers through his hair as I tried to catch my breath, and I noticed that his broad shoulders were trembling even as his heat radiated out toward me.</p>
      <p>"Paul? Are you okay? Did something happen?" The last I knew, he was going to be at a pack meeting at Sam's house. Jared had patrol while he was gone, so I'd been more than a little surprised to see Paul.</p>
      <p>His breathing hitched sharply and he shook his head against my shirt, unwilling to look up. I was worried, but I knew Paul would talk when he was ready.</p>
      <p>The sounds of the wind in the trees and the birds calling had lulled me to distraction when he finally spoke. "You don't know how close I came to losing you."</p>
      <p>He jerked his head up and those dark eyes bored into mine with an unreadable expression. "Those bloodsuckers—those filthy <em>Cullens </em>were just going to let you die! They were going to let that blond leech <em>bite</em> you, let him inject you with his <em>poison</em> and make you <em>one of them!</em>"</p>
      <p>I nearly fell when Paul stepped back abruptly, fisting his hands in his hair as he let out an ear-splitting roar. "They <em>saw</em> you as one of them! The little bitch said it was the only future she could see for you! And they were just gonna<em> let it happen</em>!"</p>
      <p>Without warning, I was in his arms again and he was striding through the back door of his house. I didn't get a good look around before he pushed open the door on the right side of the short hallway, revealing a tidy—if slightly spartan—bedroom.</p>
      <p>Paul let me down slowly, my body sliding down the front of his with a sensual motion that had my blood heating instantly. As soon as my feet hit the floor, his mouth covered mine once more. This kiss was deep, full of need and full of promise. I melted against him, moaning quietly as he pulled me tighter to him.</p>
      <p>Time seemed to stop as his mouth coaxed mine open, his tongue tracing every square inch inside. His hands left my waist and began to explore, one slipping up under my shirt, his fingers tracing my ribs before they drifted up to slip under the cup of my bra. I jumped at the unexpected sensation, but then his other hand completely distracted me.</p>
      <p>His nimble fingers grazed my stomach and he had my jeans unbuttoned before I could suck in a breath. He growled low in his chest as his hand plunged into my jeans, kneading my butt and pressing me even closer. I shivered when I felt his <em>very</em> hard <em>thing</em> digging into my stomach with only the thin fabric of his shorts separating us.</p>
      <p>A wave of heat washed through me at this undeniable physical evidence of his attraction. Suddenly nothing else mattered—I <em>needed</em> him. I needed my Paul. "Paul," I moaned when he slipped my shirt off and reached for my bra. He had it off in seconds, and my knees buckled when his hot mouth covered my nipple.</p>
      <p>In a flash of movement, I was lifted up onto Paul's bed, laid carefully in the middle, and my jeans and underwear were pulled off in one quick motion. I felt my face heat with embarrassment when Paul sat back on his heels to survey my completely naked body, but it didn't take long for the intense desire I was feeling to take over again.</p>
      <p>I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to cover my bare skin with his own hot body. My fingers became suddenly daring as I traced the sharp ridges of his abdomen before diving beneath the waistband of his shorts. The combination moan/growl I received when I wrapped my inexperienced hand around him was extremely gratifying.</p>
      <p>Paul suddenly pried my hand away and pinned it above my head with my other one. He lifted his body off of mine, putting some unwanted distance between us. "Bella, wait. You weren't ready for this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, let the wolf take over like that."</p>
      <p>"Paul!" I gasped, shamelessly lifting my hips, writhing desperately in an attempt to make contact with his hot, hard body. "I <em>really</em> don't want to wait!"</p>
      <p>"Bella, look at me." Paul's voice was husky, and I could hear the strain he felt as he held himself above me. I obediently met his eyes, and I gasped at the sheer amount of heat and devotion in his gaze. "Bella, I need to ask you this—can I mark you?"</p>
      <p>Paul had told me a little about marking, mentioning it was something to do with imprints and mating, but I didn't know that much about it. What I did know was that I would do whatever it took to lose my virginity right there in Paul's bed.</p>
      <p>"Yes, please, Paul! Just do it!" I tried once more to pull him down against me, but he continued to resist.</p>
      <p>"Bella, you need to understand that if I do this, it's permanent. There will never be another man for you, and you won't be able to have children with anyone else either. You'll be mine, <em>only</em> mine."</p>
      <p>I smiled as I took in his worried expression. "Paul, I've always been yours. Now get your ass down here and fuck me!"</p>
      <p>He looked like he almost swallowed his tongue at my words, but then his eyes darkened with lust as he lowered his body to touch mine again, and I felt my heart swell when he leaned down to give me a soft, tender kiss. "I love you."</p>
      <p>With those precious words, he began to kiss his way down my body, starting with my neck. He alternated between soft little nips and gentle kisses to more intense attention, pulling my sensitive skin into his mouth and caressing with his lips and tongue. I knew I would be covered with hickeys and I couldn't find it in me to be worried about that.</p>
      <p>My stomach tensed at his nose brushed over my throbbing core, grazing that sensitive little nub that had me so wound up before. He hummed as his tongue darted out to taste me, and my legs jolted at the sheer power of that feeling—it was completely indescribable.</p>
      <p>"Shh," Paul murmured as he wrapped one arm over my hips to hold me in place. "You taste <em>so good</em>." With those words, he was off. His mouth covered my lower lips, positively devouring me. He worked his tongue all around, lapping at my clit, then stroking along the inside of my walls.</p>
      <p>He gently worked a finger into me, caressing me softly as my body slowly opened up to him. When he added a second one, I felt a twinge of fear at the thought of something even larger entering me, but he lowered his mouth to me again and all I could think about was Paul.</p>
      <p>The soft growls he made were turning me on even more, and I could quickly feel my climax approaching. I vaguely noticed Paul shifting on the bed before I heard a harsh snarl and felt a sharp pain on the inside of my left thigh. Paul's thumb was circling my clit at the same time and those sensations all came together to send me over the most intense edge I'd ever felt. "<em>Paul!</em>"</p>
      <p>When I came back to earth, Paul had slipped his fingers from my body and was gently licking that spot on my leg. "Paul? What happened?"</p>
      <p>His hooded eyes met mine and I gasped as I saw the glow of his wolf in those dark depths. "I marked you," he growled, pressing another kiss to my skin.</p>
      <p>I was confused by his words—I had thought marking had something to do with...<em>sex</em>. "I don't understand."</p>
      <p>Paul raised up, then grimaced as he looked down at his shorts. He stood and swiftly pulled them off, wiping at something before he tossed them aside. I swallowed heavily when he crawled over me, but he leaned over on one side and pulled me close to his chest. "You weren't ready, babe. I don't want to rush this with you, and do something you'll regret in the morning. This way worked out better—my wolf is content, and we can wait until you're ready for more."</p>
      <p>I couldn't deny the relief I felt at his words. With the haze of arousal dissipated somewhat, I was more than a little intimidated at the thought of actually going all the way with Paul. Still, I felt bad that he had taken care of me and didn't get anything himself. I started to reach for him, but he grabbed my wrist before my hand could make contact.</p>
      <p>"Hold off there for a minute, babe—it's a little too sensitive right now." I looked at him in confusion and was amazed when he ducked his head. I could see the slight darkening of his cheeks as he looked between us, his hands rubbing soothingly over my back.</p>
      <p>"That… uh, that marking was some powerful shit," he explained, wedging his knee between mine and raising his leg so his thigh brushed against his mark. "I, um, I… fuck. I came in my damn pants, Bella. I haven't done that since I was twelve—and that was your fault then, too!"</p>
      <p>I really tried not to laugh, but there was no way I could stop it. I collapsed into giggles, letting out a shriek when Paul growled and pounced on me, tickling me mercilessly. "I'll show you funny," he laughed as his fingers danced over my ribs until I finally begged for mercy.</p>
      <p>He held me safe in his arms, and we drifted off to sleep together—the worries of the week forgotten in the wake of our new, tighter bond.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 29</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The morning sun coming in through the open window woke me up from the best sleep I'd had in—well, probably the best sleep I'd ever had. I opened my eyes, following the light as it gently touched the same pale skin I devoted hours to tracing the night before. My hand reached out, one finger trailing over her shoulder and up the smooth curve of her slender neck.</p>
      <p>She began to stir, turning toward me, instinctively seeking my heat. All I could do was pull her closer, wrapping her tightly in my arms, protecting her from anything outside these four walls. Her gentle breaths brushed my skin, soothing my wolf and calming my soul. My Bella—my <em>mate</em>—was finally completely mine.</p>
      <p>As hard as I tried to push it down, thoughts of what had prompted her marking came rushing back as soon as I was fully awake. Sam had called to tell me that he needed me and Big Quil to come to a meeting with the Cullens. I wasn't sure why we were specifically required to be there, but I threatened Jared and Embry with severe bodily harm if anything happened to my mate while I was gone. Embry didn't appreciate the threat, but for once his dad backed me up.</p>
      <p>When we reached the treaty line, Quil and I stayed in wolf form, while Sam played peacekeeper. The doctor and his wife, along with the big guy and the snotty blonde were the only vamps there. I was immediately on guard, since Edward was the only Cullen I was remotely beginning to trust.</p>
      <p>The doctor talked in that same persuasive tone I'd heard him use at the hospital with Charlie, and my hackles were instantly raised at the implied disrespect. He explained that the remaining members of their coven had moved to Seattle after the little one finally had a vision of Edward's mate.</p>
      <p>I missed most of what they said, something about the blond leech we'd killed and a girl he'd left to change in the city. But when the doctor tried to apologize for not acting sooner where Bella was concerned, it caught my attention.</p>
      <p>"Alice only saw two options for Bella's future—either she was turned and became a part of our family, or her future disappeared. It wasn't until we learned of her connection to the pack that we understood the other future. It was an honest mistake…"</p>
      <p>Mistake. That was the word they used to describe a theoretical future where my mate was a leech. An honest fucking mistake. My wolf couldn't take any more of their shit after that. I didn't even know what Sam told them after he tried to order me back; I was dead set on seeing my girl.</p>
      <p>Bella let out a soft moan and wriggled in my arms where I must have been squeezing her too tight. I dropped my nose against her tangled hair, breathing in her scent as I rearranged my hold on her.</p>
      <p>"Mmmm, Paul… What time is it?" Her soft murmur sent shock waves through me, straight to my cock. She didn't help the matter any when she brushed the milky smooth skin of her thigh against my straining problem, right near her mark.</p>
      <p>My quiet growl was answered by a short howl from outside, putting me instantly on alert. Bella gasped, waking fully when I slipped out from under her and rose to look out the window. Sam was striding quickly through my yard with his hands raised, obviously trying to ward off my anger. It wasn't working.</p>
      <p>Grabbing a pair of shorts off my floor, I left my girl with a kiss on her forehead, pulling the sheet up over her perfect body. I hopped out the open window, meeting my unwelcome alpha in the yard.</p>
      <p>Before I could growl at him again he started speaking quickly. "Look, Paul, I wouldn't have come here but I didn't have a choice. Charlie knows Bella spent the night here and he's pissed. He's on his way out here now."</p>
      <p>Well, fuck. That's definitely a problem. Ignoring Sam, I jogged back to my bedroom, freezing for a moment at the sight of Bella standing by the window, still wrapped in that threadbare sheet. She looked like a fucking goddess.</p>
      <p>I was across the yard and through the window, kissing her before she could blink. It took her a few seconds to catch up and start kissing me back, but the sweet taste of her mouth and the sexy as hell moan she let out had me instantly hard and aching.</p>
      <p>Pulling her closer, I pressed my dick against her, enjoying the feel of nothing between us but the thinnest bit of fabric. The shiver she gave off when she felt me had nothing to do with fear, and everything to do with the thick scent of her arousal that was slowly taking over my mind.</p>
      <p>Another growl from Sam reminded me that we didn't have time to finish just then, but I was sure as hell taking a rain check. It took all my supernatural strength to separate us enough that I could pull back and rest my forehead against hers, staring down in those big doe eyes.</p>
      <p>"Baby, as much as I don't want to stop—and believe me, I <em>don't</em>—we have to." I pressed a gentle kiss to her gorgeous lips and caught her eye again. "Charlie is on his way here…"</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Charlie POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>When the sun made its unwelcome appearance, I didn't even want to get up. Another crappy night's sleep on our worn out sofa wasn't doing much for my old back, and even less for my mood.</p>
      <p>Before the past week, I hadn't spent a single night away from my wife. I thought we were inseparable...but I also thought she was honest.</p>
      <p>I honestly didn't know how I could ever trust her again—knowing that she kept something so big from me for so long. She tried to tell me it wasn't her place before we started dating, and Quil was already gone before we did start a relationship. She said she couldn't find a way to tell me without breaking my heart.</p>
      <p>She did apologize as well, but I couldn't forgive her. Not this soon, and maybe not ever. She really hurt me by keeping this from me.</p>
      <p>The back door banged shut, letting me know Embry was home from his <em>patrol</em>. Not a typical part time job for a responsible teenager, and up until last week Embry was the poster child for responsible teenagers—he and Bella both.</p>
      <p>Dragging myself up off the couch, I cracked my back and stretched before heading to the kitchen. I found Embry seated at the table with a mixing bowl and a box of cereal, eating as if he hadn't seen food in weeks.</p>
      <p>While he wasn't really speaking to me, I overheard him telling Tiffany that the wolf thing increased his metabolism. Not that he was skimping on meals before.</p>
      <p>Deciding it was time to try and break the ice between us, I grabbed my own bowl and pulled up a chair at the table. He actually growled at me when I reached for the box of cereal, but he seemed to catch himself when he realized it was me. "Morning, son. All quiet out there?"</p>
      <p>He didn't look up from his bowl as he mumbled something that seemed to be an affirmative answer. His right knee was jiggling under the table though—a sure tell that he wasn't being completely honest. It was almost a comfort to find a familiar trait in him after all the wolfy changes.</p>
      <p>Deciding it wasn't worth starting a fight about, I cracked my back again and proceeded to pour myself a much smaller bowl of cereal. When I glanced up again, Embry was staring at me with an unreadable expression.</p>
      <p>"What? Do I have milk on my face or something?" I asked him around a mouthful of cereal.</p>
      <p>His eyes never left mine as I finished chewing, and my throat began to feel tighter as I tried to swallow. He looked suddenly older as he continued to stare solemnly.</p>
      <p>"Another night on the couch?" he asked, just when I was beginning to think he'd never answer me. "You really need to talk to Mom, Charlie. You're gonna lose her for good if you don't."</p>
      <p>I was instantly on the defensive. Where did he get off meddling in my marriage? I wasn't the one in the wrong here—I was the victim! Damn that little know-it-all wolf pup…</p>
      <p>"Look, Charlie. I don't want to fight with you. But you seem to have forgotten what this family used to be like. Big Quil coming back and this whole vampire/wolf thing is a huge mind trip, but you're making everything worse by pushing us all away. As it is, you've probably already lost Bella—I doubt if Paul will let her out of his house now that he's marked her."</p>
      <p>It was my turn to stare as I tried to process what Embry was telling me. Bella wasn't even at Paul's house—she was still upstairs asleep, wasn't she? She'd been keeping to herself, avoiding the fights that inevitably popped up between Tiffany and I, but she hadn't left the house all that much.</p>
      <p>Leaving Embry at the table, I took the stairs slowly, pausing when Tiffany darted out from our bedroom to run into the bathroom and slam the door. Weird. Bella's door was cracked open, and I tapped gently on the frame before I pushed it open a little.</p>
      <p>"Bells? You sleeping?"</p>
      <p>I waited a few seconds, listening for a response, before a heavy feeling began to build in my gut. Pushing the door further, it took me a minute to register what I was seeing. Bella's backpack was sitting by her bed, books scattered across her desk. Her bed was made haphazardly, like she normally left it in the mornings before school. But my daughter was nowhere to be seen.</p>
      <p>Seeing her absence—her complete disregard of respect for me—I'd had enough. I stomped into my bedroom, yanked on my uniform, and grabbed my keys. My gun belt was next, and I was still strapping it on as I strode out of the house, heading straight for my cruiser.</p>
      <p>Embry was yelling behind me as I pulled out, but I ignored him. I had one destination in mind—La Push. Those damn wolves were going to stop taking what was mine.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Interlude: Big Quil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a little story within the story of what Big Quil has been up to...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>
          <strong>Interlude: Big Quil</strong>
        </em>
      </p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Big Quil wasn't all that sure that his return had actually helped anyone. Sure, he'd killed the nomad that attacked his children, but he'd also thrown their human lives into absolute turmoil.</p>
      <p>His years as a wolf had passed in a dizzying fashion. He'd quickly lost track of time in that disorienting form, and lost years in the process. It was still hard to believe that his children were nearly grown.</p>
      <p>The wolf's possessiveness of his "pups" was something else he struggled with. Before he'd phased, he'd made his peace with watching his kids grow up from a distance. When he became a wolf, he'd had a nebulous concept of his offspring, but once his wolf came in contact with them, he <em>needed</em> to be closer.</p>
      <p>When Quil was younger, he'd lacked direction. His father was disappointed that he showed no aptitude for the duties of shaman, and no real desire to do much of anything with his life. His high school girlfriend had tricked him into marriage by faking a pregnancy, and her father set Quil up with a job on his fishing boats.</p>
      <p>By the time Joy's deception came to light, Quil was bitten by the fishing bug. He loved escaping the reservation for months at a time, sailing far out to sea and putting in at different ports. He stayed married out of duty, but he was far from faithful.</p>
      <p>Renee Higginbotham was the first to approach the wayward man, telling him she was pregnant. He told his wife, who refused to divorce him, and they reluctantly set up a fund to quietly pay her child support.</p>
      <p>Of course, Quil never expected the wiley girl from California to rope in his cousin to fill the role of Isabella's father. That rankled a bit more than he liked, but he had to admit that Charlie was a good dad. Not that it made missing out on Bella's life any easier.</p>
      <p>Tiffany was a different story—Quil actually dated her for a few months before she made her way down to La Push. She was heartbroken to find out he was married, but she agreed to stay close so he could watch his sons grow up together.</p>
      <p>Yes, by that point Joy was expecting Quil V. Embry was only born a few months before his younger brother, and just a year and a half after his older sister, but Quil loved them all.</p>
      <p>Old Quil put his foot down after that and told his son he better straighten himself up before he lost all three of his kids. Joy still held the purse strings through her family's business, and if Quil wanted to raise at least one of his kids, he better stay on the straight and narrow.</p>
      <p>He tried—really, he did. But he'd never been one for settling, and he'd never really loved his wife. There were just too many beautiful women in too many ports, and he didn't even have to try that hard to get them into bed.</p>
      <p>The one compromise he did make was protection. While he truly loved his kids, dealing with their mothers was an issue he did not enjoy. He preferred for his one night stands to remain in the past—not come knocking on his door with a swollen belly a few months later.</p>
      <p>There was only one girl in La Push who caught Quil's eye—and she was very much a girl when he met her. He actually met her at a bar in Port Angeles, and her fake ID led him to believe she was older. They danced, and they drank, and they danced some more, until he finally talked her into a sleazy motel room for the night.</p>
      <p>Quil didn't remember much of that night, but he did know he'd screwed up again when he woke up alone, and there were no discarded condoms to be found. He laid there with his head pounding, holding onto pieces of memories—a beautiful face, shy smile, and a name—<em>Linda. </em>Her name was Linda.</p>
      <p>Dragging himself back to La Push, Quil realized something. The restless desire to leave, to travel, was missing for the first time in his life. Of course, as luck would have it, he was scheduled to leave the next day for an extended trip up the coast. It was a trip he would not come home from.</p>
      <p>When he picked up little Quil at the school that afternoon, he was stunned to see his mystery girl leaving the high school with a giggly group of girls. She looked much younger without all the makeup on her face, and he felt a little sick when he recognized one of her friends, who was a freshman.</p>
      <p>In all his philandering, the one line he had never crossed was legality. He double checked ID's to make sure his partners were of age, as the last thing he needed was Charlie coming to arrest his ass. Now he'd managed to do his worst—an underage girl <em>from La Push</em>.</p>
      <p>Once Quil returned home after his years as a wolf, he'd been holed up at Sam and Emily's, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation for his reappearance. The other thing he was doing was avoiding women. He'd seen the traumas inflicted by imprinting through the pack mind—Sam was still heartbroken over losing Leah.</p>
      <p>Quil wasn't sure what would happen if he was to imprint on Tiffany—or, Spirits forbid—<em>Joy</em>. Instead, he'd done some research, both late at night in the library, and online, and he'd tracked down his mystery girl. It was a task his wolf approved of wholeheartedly, and one that took a little more effort than he had originally expected.</p>
      <p>He found her in a yearbook, one that at first only confirmed his biggest fears. She was fifteen when they met all those years ago. When he brought the name to Sam, the alpha had sat him down and pulled some paperwork from the tribal center. Nine months after Quil left—after that night—Linda gave birth to a son.</p>
      <p>All those thoughts were racing through his head as he raised his hand to knock on the door of a rather large house. Linda's father owned a car dealership in Port Angeles, and he'd provided well for his daughter and grandson. That was one relief for Quil, after seeing Embry's memories of his childhood struggles.</p>
      <p>Quil didn't recognize the man who answered the door, but by the sneer on his face it was clear he knew who Quil was. Still, Quil sucked up his pride and stuck his hand out. "Uh, Mr. Littlesea? I'm-"</p>
      <p>"I know who you are. I'm on the council if you haven't forgotten. And if you think I'm going to let your wandering wolfy ass in my house you have another thing coming. My daughter doesn't need to see you. She's done just fine all these years."</p>
      <p>Quil tried to keep his wolf in check, but there was no way a mere human was going to keep him from Linda- or his son. He raised himself to his impressive full height and lifted his chin in warning. "With all due respect, sir, I have every right to meet my son. I would prefer to see his mother first and offer an explanation as well."</p>
      <p>The men were locked in a staring contest and neither heard the soft steps coming to the door. "Dad? Who's there?"</p>
      <p>Quil shivered when he heard the soft voice, one his memory had kept fresh all these years. He glanced into the house and felt his world settle into place. His wolf all but rolled over on his back as he started into the eyes of his soulmate.</p>
      <p>"Quil? How is this possible? You were dead! What? I don't understand!"</p>
      <p>As she got more flustered, Quil smoothly sidestepped her father and pulled the young woman into his arms. She burst into tears at the feel of his warm, solid arms around her. She'd been terrified when she found out she was pregnant, then horrified when the father was declared dead after being lost at sea. She'd poured herself into raising her son, telling him about his father without telling him his name.</p>
      <p>Quil felt whole for the first time in his life as he held his imprint, Linda Littlesea. When his youngest son walked up behind them, he knew he'd finally found his place in this world. He was home.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 31</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Previously: "Baby, as much as I don't want to stop—and believe me, I don't—we have to." I pressed a gentle kiss to her gorgeous lips and caught her eye again. "Charlie is on his way here…"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>I tried to hide my smile as I watched Bella run around my room trying to pull her clothes together. She was so flustered, and she was suddenly embarrassed to be naked in front of me, despite that fact that I'd seen and explored <em>every</em> part of her the night before.</p>
      <p>"Don't just stand there, Paul! Put some clothes on! My dad <em>will </em>shoot you, you know?!"</p>
      <p>Once I put on a pair of shorts, I walked over and pulled her into my arms. I could almost feel the tension draining out of her body as I rubbed my hands over her skin and pressed her ear against my chest.</p>
      <p>"Babe, it's okay. Just calm down," I murmured quietly, trying to soothe her with every tool I had. I waited until she sighed before I continued. "Look, Charlie may be angry when he gets here, but he has no reason to be. We haven't done anything wrong, okay? I won't let him yell at us for being here together. I've done a lot of things I regret in my life, but loving you, and you loving me is something I refuse to feel guilty about."</p>
      <p>Bella stared up at me with fucking stars in her eyes like I was some kind of hero. I lowered my face and tasted her lips to try and distract her a bit, but I kept it light and didn't push her for more. When I pulled back, I helped her fasten her bra and pulled her shirt back over her head.</p>
      <p>"Okay, Paul. I get what you're saying, but I do know he'll still be pissed. I basically snuck out last night to come here with you. Of course he's going to be pissed. Oh, he'll probably tell me I can't see you anymore, and then I don't know what we'll do! Paul! I can't–"</p>
      <p>Damn, that girl could get worked up faster than anyone I have ever met. I wasn't sure when that changed, but it was probably sometime between learning who her biological father was, being imprinted upon by a wolf, nearly smashed by a van, and attacked by a vampire. I guessed I really couldn't hold it against her.</p>
      <p>"Bella, <em>babe</em>, I'm serious. I need you to calm down, and let me handle Charlie. If you look guilty and act guilty, he'll sniff that shit out in a heartbeat. He's a cop for a reason, babe. And not just because he has the cool moustache." I raised my eyebrow and grinned at her, loving how I could always pull a smile out of her.</p>
      <p>Forcing myself to step back, I picked up her jeans and then dug around for a shirt for myself. It would make her feel better if I wasn't sitting around half-naked, and I would do whatever I could to make her comfortable. I honestly wasn't sure that Charlie <em>wouldn't</em> shoot me, but I sure wasn't going to let her know I had my doubts.</p>
      <p>Once we were both dressed, and she'd run a brush through her hair and braided it loosely, I pulled her toward the kitchen. For the first time since I'd brought her to my house, I felt self-conscious. While I'd done a lot of work on the house since phasing, I still hadn't learned to cook much. Tiffany and Emily kept me fed, and if I was really hungry I would hunt as a wolf, although that wasn't my favorite method of getting protein.</p>
      <p>"Um, I don't have much here, but we can fix some cereal or something…" I trailed off, looking anywhere but at Bella. Her soft little hand on my face finally brought my eyes to meet hers.</p>
      <p>"Paul, please don't be embarrassed. I love your house." My mouth hung open at her statement. I couldn't even move as she continued, "I can tell you've done a lot to fix it up, and you've clearly learned a lot from Sam—it's all good quality work. I'm proud of you, Paul."</p>
      <p>She could have knocked me over with a feather by the time she finished speaking. It was one thing for Charlie to notice, but for Bella—my imprint, my <em>mate</em>—to be pleased… I was blown away. This was the only girl I'd ever brought into my home, the girl I hoped would one day <em>share</em> my home, and she was <em>impressed</em> with what I'd done.</p>
      <p>For the first time in my life, something deep within me felt settled. I hadn't realized how much I'd been looking for validation, despite the things Charlie and others had done for me, but Bella knew just what to say and how to say it. The little boy who never felt good enough finally heard and accepted that genuine praise.</p>
      <p>I caught her off guard when I turned and captured her lips with a kiss that I hoped gave her some kind of idea what she meant to me. She was panting heavily when I finally let her come up for air, and it gave me time to compose myself as well.</p>
      <p>I gave her my best smirk and guided her to one of my two kitchen chairs. "Sit right here and let me get you some breakfast."</p>
      <p>Her blush made me laugh—a deep, hearty laugh I wasn't sure I'd ever laughed before. She pushed me half-heartedly and giggled as well. I couldn't resist one more sweet kiss as I turned toward the cabinets.</p>
      <p>I was a little embarrassed when I pulled out the only box of cereal I had—the only cereal I would buy for myself. It was something of an indulgence since I'd been on my own. I wondered if she would see it for what it was.</p>
      <p>When I was growing up, I didn't have the same priorities as other kids. I didn't whine for the latest toy or beg for the popular sugary cereal at the grocery store. Instead, I was focused on staying off my parents' radar and scavenging for whatever food I could find.</p>
      <p>When Charlie took me to live with Miss Molly, I didn't have to worry as much about food or getting hit, but indulgence still wasn't anything I was familiar with.</p>
      <p>It wasn't until I started spending time with Bella that I discovered I had a sweet tooth. She would bring me cookies and brownies, but for our fishing trips it was always a ziplock bag full of cereal—Lucky Charms to be precise. Those sweet little marshmallows and sugary cereal bits were like little bags full of heaven to me.</p>
      <p>Once my dad left and I had money from the council to actually buy food, I was a little overwhelmed at the grocery store. I didn't know how to cook anything that didn't involve a microwave, and it was hard to spend money on myself without looking over my shoulder. But when I walked down the cereal aisle, that colorful box with the smiling leprechaun called out to me.</p>
      <p>Since that first trip, I never left the store without a box. Mrs. Ateara would frown when she rang me up, but even her sour mood couldn't ruin that cereal for me. I didn't realize it until Bella was sitting at my table that the food made me think of her subconsciously.</p>
      <p>Turning to face her, I walked over with the box and a couple of bowls. "I hope you still like these," I said with a sheepish grin. "It's all I have on hand."</p>
      <p>It took a minute for her to catch on as she stared at me in confusion, but then I could almost see the lightbulb moment when she remembered. "Oh my gosh, I had almost forgotten that! Will we be eating from bowls or ziplock baggies?"</p>
      <p>We were both still laughing over our bowls when I heard Charlie's car pull in the drive. I tried to not to tense up, but Bella still noticed and froze as well. I rested my hand on her cheek and pressed a sugary kiss to her lips as I stood and made my way to the door. Just before I opened it, I felt her tiny hand slip into mine.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Charlie POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>I couldn't even think straight as I raced to La Push. How could she do this? How could she disobey and disrespect me like that? Bella had always been almost a perfect child, so the only person I could think to blame was Paul.</p>
      <p>Paul Lahote was clearly a lost cause. Despite everything I'd done for him, he'd still gone behind my back and completely disrespected both me and my daughter. I guess after all this time, Billy was right about him after all.</p>
      <p>I left a cloud of dust behind me when I jerked my cruiser into his driveway, and I barely had the car in park before I yanked open my door to get out. I was so focused on my rage that I didn't see the hole next to the driveway. It took me a few moments to regain my balance after I turned my ankle, but by the time I slammed my door and turned toward the house I noticed I had an audience.</p>
      <p>Paul was standing in his open doorway, arms crossed and face somber, looking more like Sam than I'd ever seen him look. I could see Bella peeking over his shoulder, biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous or upset.</p>
      <p>I clenched my hands into fists at my side, but the brace on my right hand reminded me that I couldn't actually punch a werewolf again. I reached for my gun, but I couldn't shoot as accurately with my left hand, and I couldn't take the chance with Bella standing right behind him. I still left my hand resting above it on my gun belt though.</p>
      <p>Walking up to the door, I stared down Paul with every ounce of hatred I felt for every person who had lied to me. Quil, Renee, Tiffany, Embry, Bella, Paul, Old Quil, Billy, Harry, and who knows how many others of those I considered my family and my closest friends. They all treated me like the butt of an inside joke I would never get.</p>
      <p>Paul never blinked as I glared at him, until I got within two feet of his door. I switched my eyes to my daughter and ignored the wolf blocking her from me. "Get in the car, Bells."</p>
      <p>She was shaking her head before I finished speaking, and I knew she wouldn't go that easily.</p>
      <p>"Dad—"</p>
      <p>"Chief, listen—"</p>
      <p>"<em>Now!"</em> I finally yelled, exploding at the top of my lungs.</p>
      <p>I stood there, holding my ground, huffing as my breath came faster and faster. I could feel my face heating up as the rage rushed through me and my heart beat at the pace of a racehorse. A slight pain began to spread up my left arm to my jaw, just below my ear, and I reached my braced hand up to try to rub it away.</p>
      <p>"Dad?" Bella's voice was softer now, with a worried tone to it, "Are you okay?"</p>
      <p>Paul had his head tilted as he looked at me, brows pulled down in a frown. "Chief, I think we might need to get you to a hospital. Your heart doesn't sound too good."</p>
      <p>I wanted to argue with him, but as he stepped toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist, I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. My head felt like it was full of water and I couldn't focus that well as I followed his lead to his truck and up into the seat.</p>
      <p>I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool window, barely noticing Bella in the seat next to me, grasping my hand in her smaller one. "Daddy? I'm sorry! Please be okay!"</p>
      <p>Paul was speaking and I couldn't tell if he was speaking to me or to Bella, but I couldn't answer him either way. My head was throbbing and my face still felt hot as I tried to focus on anything. Just before I lost consciousness I finally heard what Paul was saying.</p>
      <p>"<em>Bella, call Tiffany and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Try your best to sound calm and not panicky—we don't need her to get too worked up with the baby and everything…"</em></p>
      <p>Baby? What baby?</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Chapter 32</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>When I saw Charlie grabbing at his arm and I could hear how fast his heart was pounding, I swore he was having a heart attack. From what I could hear the doctors saying, that wasn't what happened though. It was something about his blood pressure shooting up too high or something.</p>
      <p>Bella sat there in the waiting room kind of numb, apparently unable to process anything that was going on around her. I kept my arm wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing her arm to try and keep her warm in the drafty room. Her mind was pretty overloaded at the moment.</p>
      <p>I didn't realize that Tiffany hadn't told Bella about the baby yet. Embry knew as soon as he phased and heard the heartbeat, but he assumed that Charlie knew and was just still upset about Big Quil and the whole wolf revelation. None of us realized she hadn't even told her husband yet. The way Charlie's heart jolted when I mentioned it to Bella made me wonder if he heard me.</p>
      <p>Speaking of, here she comes. "Bella! What happened? Have you heard anything yet?"</p>
      <p>Tiffany's frantic voice seemed to wake Bella up, and she stood to pull the older woman into her arms. "I don't know! They haven't come out and said anything yet!" Bella wailed as she hugged her stepmother.</p>
      <p>Embry came up behind her, holding the car keys, so he must have driven his mother to the hospital. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, seeing as he wasn't getting anything from the ladies.</p>
      <p>"Um, I heard the doctors say something about his blood pressure earlier," I volunteered before they could both get even more worked up.</p>
      <p>They turned and looked at me with the same expectant expression on their faces—tears pouring out as they held each other up. I scratched the back of my neck, uncomfortable with them looking at me like that, but I figured I would at least need to tell them what I had heard.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, the old doctor—Gerandy, I think?" I looked to Tiffany because I didn't think Bella knew any of the doctors in Forks, other than the leech. She nodded and wiped her face before dropping that hand down to cover her stomach. Real subtle there, Tiff.</p>
      <p>"He was doing some kind of test—EKG maybe? Anyway, he said Charlie's blood pressure was way too high and they were giving him medicine to bring it down."</p>
      <p>Tiffany turned and hugged Bella again, then reached for me. I endured her hug and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I'm just so glad you kids were with him and you got him to the hospital so fast! I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't been there."</p>
      <p>Embry snorted and shook his head, probably thinking the same thing I was—if Charlie wasn't with us his blood pressure probably wouldn't have shot up so high. Whatever. Someone had to tell Charlie where Bella was, and my money was on her brother. Before I could say that, the door to the waiting room opened and the doctor came out and looked around.</p>
      <p>"Mrs. Swan?" he asked when spotted our group. Tiffany wiped her face again and turned to face him. Bella and Embry stepped up to either side of her, and I moved behind Bella to give her some support.</p>
      <p>"The chief was brought in with a cardiac episode. We are running further tests, but it does not appear at this time that he has had a heart attack," he explained. "His blood pressure was dangerously high, however, and I want him to follow up with his general physician to monitor that. We gave him medication to bring it down quickly today, but I believe he should probably be on a maintenance medicine to regulate it every day. In the meantime, he needs to work to reduce his stress."</p>
      <p>Embry snorted again and shook his head, drawing Tiffany's attention to him. "What?" he spluttered. "Charlie is the one putting stress on his own self! He's mad at all of us for basically being born, and he won't even be adult enough to talk to us! Not even you, Mom. He won't even talk to his own wife!"</p>
      <p>We all just kind of stood there, the girls with tears streaming down their cheeks, until the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yes, well, perhaps you should come back first, Mrs. Swan?"</p>
      <p>Tiffany nodded, but grabbed Bella's hand to pull her along with her. Bella reached up and kissed me softly, squeezing my hand before she turned to follow the doctor.</p>
      <p>When they cleared the doors and moved out of sight, I turned to look at Embry. Now that he'd spoken his mind he seemed to be a bit deflated. His head hung down and he had his hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts, digging the toe of his shoe in the floor and staring at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I reached over and clapped my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.</p>
      <p>"Come on," I said when he looked up at me, "let's go sit back down."</p>
      <p>We parked ourselves in seats facing the double doors the women had walked through, and I pulled a page from Sam's book and waited silently to see what Embry would say.</p>
      <p>He didn't make me wait too long, but if I wasn't a wolf I probably wouldn't be able to hear him. "I told Charlie where Bella was."</p>
      <p>It was just as I thought but I wasn't sure where he was going with that so I just nodded and stayed quiet.</p>
      <p>"I was so mad at him this morning. He's been ignoring my mom all week, even after she cried and cried apologizing to his stubborn ass. She begged him to forgive her for not telling him about Bella, but he just kept pushing her away. He didn't even notice she's been throwing up all the time because she's pregnant with <em>his</em> baby this time!"</p>
      <p>Embry reached up and gripped his hair as his knee started jiggling where he sat. "I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to know she was with you, because he's been ignoring her too. I know Bells is hurting and feeling all kinds of rejected, by Charlie and Quil both."</p>
      <p>He turned and looked up at me. "Did you know Big Quil hasn't even been to our house once since that day? I see him in wolf form but he hasn't tried to talk to me or Bella either one. He's been stuck up his imprints ass, and spending all his time with <em>that</em> kid—I guess he forgot he has three others. Bella pretty much lost both her dads at once this week."</p>
      <p>I had to agree it was a shitty thing Quil was doing—ignoring everyone but his imprint. It was nice that he showed up to save Bella and all, but he basically destroyed her family and then disappeared again.</p>
      <p>"I got scared when Charlie grabbed his gun on and ran out—I phased and caught Sam to try and intercept him before he got to your house. I didn't want him going in there and doing something stupid and getting my sister hurt or killed."</p>
      <p>I had to snort at that. "Thanks, Em. Good to see where I rank."</p>
      <p>He shoved me and shook his head. "You know what I meant. Plus, hurting you would probably hurt Bells, too."</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Charlie POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>I had just drifted off to sleep when the curtain around my bed was pulled back again. Those damn doctors and nurses just wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
      <p>"Daddy?"</p>
      <p>My eyes flew open at the sound of Bella's voice so close. She was standing by my bed, tears on her cheeks, with Tiffany right next to her. I held my hand out and they both rushed over, hugging and patting me and talking all over each other.</p>
      <p>Dr. Gerandy chuckled as he followed them in. "Well, Charlie, I was going to say you can go home if you have someone to keep an eye on you but it looks like you've got that covered pretty well!"</p>
      <p>Walking over to the machine by my bed, the doctor looked at the readings and made a note on my chart. "Yes, I think another hour to monitor you and then we'll cut you loose, Chief," he said, looking me straight in the eye. "Why don't you relax here with your family for a bit and then I'll send a nurse to get you unhooked when it's time to go?"</p>
      <p>I felt like he was trying to tell me something but I had no idea what it could be. My head was still a bit foggy from the little episode where my blood pressure shot up, but something was niggling at the back of my mind, trying to make me remember…</p>
      <p>"Baby!?" I shot up in bed and looked at my wife. I remember hearing Paul talking to Bella like they were in a tunnel, but I know he said something about Tiffany and a baby. "Tiff? Are you pregnant?"</p>
      <p>Bella blushed and stepped back, wringing her hands a bit. "Um, I'll just go back out in the waiting room with Paul and Embry. Let you two talk…"</p>
      <p>I felt bad as she stepped away. "Bells, I wanted to talk to you too. I'm sorry about this morning, and all week really. I don't know why I got so stuck in my own head."</p>
      <p>Her eyes filled up with tears again, but she nodded as she brushed them away. "Okay, Dad. We'll talk when you get out." She turned and left before I could say anything else, leaving me alone with my wife.</p>
      <p>Tiffany stepped closer and took my hand. I looked up at her beautiful face, trying to figure out what I was so mad about. I loved this woman. I loved her with my whole heart, and she was my whole world—her and our kids. My dumbass cousin showing up from the dead didn't change that. I was an idiot.</p>
      <p>"I'm an idiot, Tiff. Can you ever forgive me?"</p>
      <p>She laughed through her tears and leaned over to hug me, careful not to pull on the iv and other lines I was attached to. "Of course, Charlie. I love you."</p>
      <p>Her lips tasted just as familiar and delicious as always. I had no idea why I'd denied myself all week. I could have been in bed with her, holding her close to my body every night. Instead I punished myself by ignoring her and sleeping on that crappy sofa. And it apparently wasn't just her I was ignoring.</p>
      <p>"Tiff?"</p>
      <p>She sat on the edge of my bed and looked down where she was holding my hand with both of hers. "Charlie, I was going to tell you about the baby the day the kids were in that accident. With Embry hurt I didn't think it was the right time, and then everything else happened and, well…"</p>
      <p>She didn't say well, you were being an idiot, and I loved her even more for that. Looking at her, I could see the dark circles under her eyes, and I was reminded of her early morning runs to the bathroom. She'd probably been sick every day and I didn't even notice.</p>
      <p>"So I'm gonna be a daddy?" I asked her, smiling as I thought about the new little life currently growing in my wife.</p>
      <p>I jumped in shock when she slapped me in the back of the head. "Charles Geoffrey Swan! You already <em>are</em> a daddy!"</p>
      <p>My face got hot as I blushed under her indignant look. She was right, of course. I already had the best son and daughter, and I guess I had a future son-in-law as well. This new little one would come into our family surrounded by love and siblings. I couldn't wait.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shirtless pics of Alex Meraz. SM owns all.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Epilogue</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>Paul POV<br/></strong>
        <em>September</em>
      </p>
      <p>Senior year. At one time I thought I'd never make it here. I figured I would either be dead or in jail before that, but life is funny that way.</p>
      <p>It had been a crazy year so far. Even though I marked Bella back in February, we didn't progress any further in our physical relationship until May. Yes, I took Bella's virginity on prom night. We're <em>that</em> cliche…</p>
      <p>Speaking of, I felt Bella's hand move up my chest and up around my neck as she shifted next to me. While she spent most of the summer in my bed, she didn't officially move in until last week. It took that long to convince Charlie that they would need the room with the new baby coming and all.</p>
      <p>Bella was also set to finish her senior year at the tribal school with me and Jared. She was really looking forward to it, even if most of the kids were confused why she was there. We didn't advertise her Quileute paternity so most people still knew her only as Charlie's daughter.</p>
      <p>Under tribal law though, we were married by way of the mark, and that, along with her original birth certificate, gave her tribal membership and entrance to the school.</p>
      <p>"What time is it, baby?" Her sleep-raspy voice never failed to draw a reaction from me down south, like pretty much everything she did.</p>
      <p>"It's early enough that we can have a little fun before we have to go to school," I grinned down at her heavy eyes and messy hair. "Come up here and sit on my dick."</p>
      <p>As I expected, she slapped my chest at my crass words, but she did slide her leg over my hip and lay herself across my chest. "I'm too tired to do all the work, Paul. You kept me up late last night."</p>
      <p>Her words contradicted her actions though, and she pulled her knees up on either side of my hips and rubbed herself on my morning wood. I let her work for a minute, then I flipped us over and dove down under the sheet for my breakfast.</p>
      <p>She moaned and writhed as I lapped at her delicious folds, taking a moment to nibble on my mark as I worked a couple fingers inside her. I didn't let up until she let out a hoarse scream and tightened around me, choking my fingers the way I wanted her to choke my dick.</p>
      <p>She was still coming down, breathing hard, as I slid up her body and into heaven. The feel of her wrapped tight around me was like nothing else. I would never get tired of that feeling.</p>
      <p>Staring down into her big brown eyes, I saw our future laid out. She'd had my heart from the first time I saw her on that beach when we were eight years old. I couldn't wait to graduate and do whatever we were going to do—together.</p>
      <p>Bella seemed just as locked in to my eyes, and I held her gaze until I felt her start to tighten around me, threatening my own release. Just as I started to come, I dipped my head down and covered her lips with mine. Just like our first kiss, and the first time I saw her as a wolf, I felt the universe shift. This girl was my whole world, and I wanted the whole world to know it.</p>
      <p>I finally pulled my lips away from hers and myself from her body, but only leaned away far enough to reach into my nightstand drawer. I pulled out the little box I bought in Port Angeles and sat back on my heels, still between her spread legs.</p>
      <p>Reaching down, I picked up her left hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, before setting the box there. "Bella Swan, I have loved you as long as I have known you. You're my first love, my imprint, my lover, and my mate. You're my best friend.</p>
      <p>"I don't want to go another day without the rest of the world knowing that I'm yours and you are mine.</p>
      <p>"Bella, will you marry me?"</p>
      <p>She had a smile on her face as soon as I put the box in her hand, but when I popped it open and she saw the fairly respectable diamond solitaire on the white gold band, tears welled up in her eyes. She looked between me and the ring nodding her head the whole time.</p>
      <p>"<em>Yes!</em>"</p>
      <p>~oOo~oOo~oOo~</p>
      <p>
        <strong>Charlie POV</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Five years later</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Daddy! Let's go! Time to go see Sissy and Lily!"</p>
      <p>My youngest child had no shortage of energy as she climbed down the steps as fast as her short little legs could take her. Mabel Swan had just turned five a few weeks earlier, and she was ready to go to her older sister's house for our family Christmas.</p>
      <p>Our family had certainly grown over the past few years. It started with Mabel's birth, then Paul and Bella got married the month after they graduated. Walking her down the aisle was one of my favorite memories, especially seeing how emotional Paul was standing there waiting for her.</p>
      <p>Talk around town was that Paul got her pregnant and had to marry her, but as the months went by and Bella stayed as slim as always the rumors eventually died down.</p>
      <p>They moved to Seattle for college and while Bella got her teaching certificate, Paul ended up graduating with honors in business. He came back to La Push and he and Sam officially took over for Sam's grandpa. Paul also ran an after-school program to keep the rez kids out of trouble. He even coached a couple in MMA fighting, much to my dismay.</p>
      <p>While those two went to Seattle, Embry and Leah (his <em>imprint</em>, though that never got any more normal to say) headed to Tacoma for school. They didn't come home as often, but they had finally moved back earlier in the summer. I think the birth of Bella and Paul's first child helped draw them back.</p>
      <p>Embry bought the house on one side of Paul, while Quil and Jessica got the one across the street. It took that boy three months before he joined the pack, but when he did he pretty much became the peacemaker that brought our family back together.</p>
      <p>I followed Tiffany and Mabel out to the car, helped them in, and went back for the box of presents. We had quite the crew to buy for, especially since Big Quil, Linda, Collin, and little Brady were going to be there too. Brady was only a few months younger than Mabel and they got along as well as Bella, Embry, and Quil had back when they were younger.</p>
      <p>Paul was waiting in the door when we drove up, but Mabel ran right past him as soon as she left the car, not even stopping for him to throw her up in the air like he always did. She was headed straight for the baby.</p>
      <p>Lilian Marie Lahote. My little Lily bug. My first grand baby. And Quil's…</p>
      <p>I tried not to let it bother me that Big Quil had any kind of claim on that baby, but as Bella pointed out, a baby can never have too many grandparents, and with Renee and Phil all the way in Florida, and Paul's parents out of the picture, that left me and Quil.</p>
      <p>Of course it was pretty funny seeing Linda as a thirty year old grandmother.</p>
      <p>Paul helped me bring the gifts inside, and I took a moment to look at their expanded house. There was nothing reminiscent about the shack where I first found Paul hiding in a dirty closet. Now their home boasted four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large updated kitchen.</p>
      <p>The picture window in the living room showcased the decorated Christmas tree, and I walked past it to see all four of my girls sitting on the couch.</p>
      <p>Tiffany and Bella were seated on each end, while Mabel sat between them carefully holding her niece, Lily. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she waved her little hands around.</p>
      <p>I reached for her and she squealed as she spotted me, reaching for my mustache as soon as I lifted her up. "Come here my Lily bug! You're getting so big!"</p>
      <p>I walked Lily over to the tree, telling her about the different ornaments and I saw Mabel curl up with Bella out of the corner of my eye. The love my girls shared for each other never failed to make me smile.</p>
      <p>The door opened several more times, and Bella and Tiffany retreated to the kitchen to get the meal ready as the house filled with laughter and our family. I was the one to open the door when Big Quil and his family came in.</p>
      <p>"That can't be our Lily bug! She's getting so big Charlie, what will we do now?" His robust voice carried out over the whole gathering, and Embry walked up with Leah tucked close to his side.</p>
      <p>"Well, you know Lily is getting bigger, and Quil and Jessica are due in March," I got a funny feeling when Embry led with that statement.</p>
      <p>Bella was bouncing on her heels next to Paul, and I glanced across at Sue and Harry to see if they had caught on yet.</p>
      <p>Leah spoke up next, "Well, we will be having our own little bundle joining us in July!"</p>
      <p>Lily cried when everyone broke into excited shouts of congratulations and laughter, but I just held on and rocked her back to sleep in my arms. Looking around the room at all the pieces of my family, I couldn't help but be grateful.</p>
      <p>I had no idea what I would find when I had first come to this little house in La Push, but I had found my daughter's future, and the best pieces of my own. My grandchildren had a much brighter future than Paul had once faced.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>